Hunting memories
by Sweetpariii
Summary: Last chapter of the story posted.. Pls have a look.. thank u
1. Chapter 1

Helloooo..:) Guyzzz...Myself Sweetpari...no no i m not new here...infact a member of this family from quite long time and reviewed so many stories, os under the head of same pen name...but ya as many of u wanted to read something from my side ...so there it is guzz for u allll...i tried my hand first time ever...and verywell know that it is very bad ...so now as u all wished i did it ..and u all have to bear...haha...now no more blabbering...just check it out ...how's is it...and let me know... i know most propably this is my first and last os...still i want to knw how bad writer i m...:)

So...

1...

2...

And...

3...

Start reading now...

And let c who complete it first and give their review...i will annouce the winner name sooonn...

Are aap to yahi ho... jaldi karo race startho chuki hai...

* * *

><p>Its a pleasant morning ...as cool breez is blowing...which is giving sooth to everyone from this terrible summers..actually last night droplets from sky showered down.., it has been continued till earily in the morning...and people are pleased to having a smell of drenched mud...<p>

It seems like that rain had just came to convey the message of two beloved to each other..who are now apart from each other and missing terribly ...from the duration of last two months but for them its like eternity...

At the same time., inside a builing standing there, which consists a big logo of cid on its big wall decorated with blue glassess,silence is prevailing all arround...

The bureau...which is often filled with unformal talking..,leg-pullings.,chit-chats.,friendly talks.,teasings.,and last but not the least, ours dearer freddy sir's jokes...is now slient...only formal conversation took place over there and that was also minimum as possible ,normally all avoid to talk untill isn't necessary ...this enviroment is persisting from last two months...

There in same place,a clock hanging on the wall still fulfilling his incumbent regularily and effectively which is now, indicates that, its 8o'clock in the morning...everyone is present inside the bureao expect the two...from them, one is the head of the department ..while, other person is very close to all of them ...who had taken all the smiles and laughs along himself.

Before two months a person went for an undercover mission... minutes slipped to hours,hours slipped to days, days slipped to months and now its two months ...,he still not returned not even a single information they get related to him...

Whereas...A well build man of height 6'2" quitely sitting on his desk, it seems that he is totally engrossed in the files and desktop which are for now present on his desk..but all member present there can easily guess that he just pretending to work...in actual he is deeply induldge in his own pool of thoughts who carried him in his bytime sweet memories...

**A normal day.. daya was busy in his computer.. with a shade seriousness in his expressions on his face .. while 2 or 3 open files are occupying the empty space of his desk...**

**meanwhile abhijeet entered.., as today in the morning, abhijeet has went to meet his informer. After his arrival the first thing came into his notice is that, our dear daya sir is busy in his computer...and files are lying open on his desk...**

**All team members notice him entering from the bureao entry door and were just going to wish him when, suddendly abhijeet convey him to keep quiet by putting his fore fingure on his own lips... naughtyness clearly seen in his pair of eyes...all simply nodded with a small smile on their face because all knows that what is gonna come now...**

**while he made his way towards his buddy after checking what acctually he is doing on his computer by maintaining a safe distance so that daya don't guess about his presence...came near to him , standing besides him he initiate the talk...**

**Abhi : (in litle anger) ye kya hai daya..tu aise hi baitha hai...**

**Daya : (innocently) kaha yaar..dikh nahi raha.. kaam hi to kar raha hu...**

**Abhi : ( in same tone) ha dikh raha hai ki sahab kyaa kaam kiya ja rahe hai or wo bhi kitna important hai ... (in anger) tum game khel rahe ho daya...**

**Daya : ( innocently) kya boss..? ye bhi to kaam hi hai na...issme bhi to kitna demag lagana padhta hai...**

**Abhi : (irritated tone) ha ha ye bhi to kaam hi hai...karo karo tum yahi kaam karo..phir jab ACP Sir files mangenge na to phir mere pass mat aana ... ki (initimate like daya sir) **

**boss tum to mere best friend kya tum to mere bhai ho na ...plzz meri help kardo.. kal ACP Sir ko file deni hai nahi to daant padhegi sir se..,tumhe accha lagega tumhare hote hue mujhe daant padhe wo bhi sabke saamne..( cutely) nahi na...(nw in irritated tone) aur waise bhi tum to jante ho na ki muje ye file work kitna irritate karta hai...(making a face) lekin phir bhi tum help nhi karna chahte to thek hai(sadly) mai raat bhar jagke saari files complete karlunga...tum aram se so jana thek hai...**

**( after a pause abhi sir futher continue)Lekin ek baat mai sahab ko abhi se clear kar deta hu..ki iss baar mai emotional blackmail nhi hone wala...huh..**

**After lisitening this cute and sweet sa quarrell...(which is the jaan of Cid beauro ) between both... all burst with a great laugh...Abhijeet turned is face to all and give his famous tough and all get back to their work by suppressing their laugh...looking all this Daya took a command in his hands...**

**Daya : kya boss ...chodho na .. tab ki tab dekhi jayegi...(mummering) waise bhi mujhe tum se kaam nikalwana bahut acche se aata hai...(evil smile)...**

Living that time again..results to make small but sweet smile on his face...

A person of middle age sitting at some distance is noticing all this...he is very well acquainted with the bonding of duo...

A painfull smile crept on his face and after jerking his head he made his way towards the person and stand beside him, after a pause of 2-3 minutes., he softly put his hand over the other person shoulder with soft words...

Freddy : daya sir...which lead to bring the other person to come in reality...with this unexpected jerk... undeliberatly few words escaped from his mouth...

Daya : (jerking his head) abhi wo mai bus...

But soon he realise that where he is and his Abhi is gone for a undercover mission..,from last two months and no information related to him coming on their way which is making them more tense ..,and the person present infront of him is non other than our dear freddy sir...

Daya : sorry freddy..wo mai...

Befor he complete his sentence..freddy said...

Freddy : aap Abhijeet sir ko bahut miss kar rahe ho na...

( daya nodded simply ..while Freddy continue..)

Hum bhi unhe bahut miss kar rahe hai..sir bahut din ho gaye na unki daant nhi khai..manisha bhi puch rahi thi bahut dino se tumhari koi shikayat nhi aa rahi...sir wo bhi bahut miss kar rahi hai sir ko...sir apko yaad hai jab bhi mai aatma ki baate karta tha Abhijeet sir mujhe kaise dantte the..( his innocent words and complains made a smile on everyones face..smile which contains pain of missing him badly with a tinge of fear of losing him also... and their eyes now occupied with some drops )

( in determine tone he futher initiate) Daya sir aap Acp sir se puchiye na ki Abhijeet sir ka mission kab khatm ho raha hai..aur wo wapas kab aa rahe hai...

Meantime,in a distance of few pace of same room...a well formally dressed up man of more than 50's is capturing these sweet momemts in his moist eyes...

Yes.., a man known for his stone hearted ,,who himself shot his own son... whose up bringing is done by him..he killed his own son with his own service revolver..,.standing with moisture in his eyes..,because he himself missing his 2nd hand command of his department... for him he values more than his own son..,he always see a figure of son which he ever think off in him,...who is very dearer to him..is not present here yet. infact no news related to him reaches there ...

This increases the fear level ,which is present inside him from the day he left, of loosing his son again..not only one., but this time he will loose his both son..because the soul of both resides in eachother..if something happens to one..then other also loose his life..by luck, if circumcstances were n their favour and somehow he remains alive..in that case he is merely a human without emotions, roaming here and there...performing his duty but with his soulless body just like a Robot...After some time he ended up his admiration process... and switched back to his ACP avtar..after clearing his eyes...

* * *

><p>Bhaaaaaagoooooooo...sweetpari just elope from here...see all are ready with lots of tomatoes.., eags...so its better to run away...<p>

Thats all for now ...i will give update only if u all want...and a biggg thank u for all of u to give ur precious time for reading my worst os...please do me one more favour...leave ur review also...

Thank you...:)

Sweetpari...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you soooooo sooooooo mucchhhhh guyzzzzz...for this amazing response from all of you...you know what when i m just gonna publish this os..i m so scare...so many Question are crossing through mine mind...are u people like this or not...? , will i get any feedback...? and so many which are now slipped away from my small mind ...hahaha...

AbhiSrk-ian : congrates you are the winner...so ab aap jite ho to muh metha karna to banta hai boss...so here is lots of chocos ...sweets whichever you like ...candies...from my side...thank u...for ur welcome dear... :)

Kritika : you liked it hah..now i m feeling cool...sorry i said bad words for ur friends writting...surely not repeat my mistak in future..* holding two small –small ears*...ofcourse urs dear..hahaha...itni bhi sidhi bacchi nhi hai hum...thank u.. :)

Craftyduo : i m happy that u read it ...because i m scare of loosing one of mine sweet friend after ur note...now i m relax... aise jatke mat diya karo...heart attack aa gaya to..thank u.. :)

Aditi : okkeee infact i dnt like that so relax...thank u so much dear... :)

Guest : thank u dear... :)

Anhaal : Thank u dear...nice to c that u liked my attempt... :)

Duoangel : feeling nice you liked fb...thank u so much dear... :)

Shzk : ye kya..? apne to staring me hi guess start kar diye...hmm...chalo aage dekhte hai..u are right or wrong... hahaha...thank u so much dear... :)

Aditya : thank you dear for ur precious review and warm welcome...:)

Priya : thanku so much dear... :)

Palak : so i guess...wapas aane ke baad pehle humari story padhi...thank u... :)

R and d : aww... to apko ab mill gaya na...happy now.. thank u dear... :)

Guest : thank youuu... dear... :)

Guest : thank you so much dear ... :)

Rukmani : see here is update...thank u... :)

Khushi : happy that u liked it ...thamk u... :)

Katiiy : kya karu at that time i m scared..so ran from their ...but knw i m here and not planning to run again...aww u are tired...so here is fresh orange juice from myside...i gives u a instant engery...a teddy hug to u also dear...thank u... :)

Shrestha : thank u dear... :)

Srija : thank u for welcome and for chocolates and hugs as well...thank u so much... :)

Duo-MRF : thank u so much ... :)

Miss earth : thank u dear... :)

Sneha : u liked it ...thank u ... :)

Poonum di : thank u sooo much... :)

Siya01 : ur wait ended...see update is here...thank u :)

Nanditaroy : thank u so much...

Anjali S : thank u dear for ur appreciation... :)

Now a bigggggg one thank u to alll...for ur support and ya keep supporting also... :)

Lets see this time who will win the race...

Thank you...

Dada( G.D) agar aap padhte to mujhe bahut accha lagta...a big fan of ur stories...waiting ki kab aap padho...as a proverb... never loss hope... so i will wait...

Ye kya baaki sab kaha hai...* confused plus annoyed*

Now read the chapter...as now my mouth is shut...mmmmmm...

* * *

><p>After some time of his admiration process..he switch back to his ACP avtar..after clearing his eyes...<p>

he came forward and asked to everyone.

ACP : (in tone of head of department) ye kya ho raha hai ..? sablog yaha ek sath kyu khade ho...? aur sabne apna –apna pending work complete kar liya kya...?

His tone made all of them to jump out from their trance of thoughts..and with this sudden jump...

All chorus together : goo.. gooo.. good morning sir...

While ACP sir simply nodded..and freddy abides..

Freddy : Sir aap...aapp.. kab aaye..?

Acp sir : ( answered politely) bus abhi –abhiii...after a small pause..

he continues..(in commanding tone) chalo ab sab apne –apne kaam pe lag jao...get back to work everyboby...

Meanwhile.., Freddy convey his msg to daya sir through his gestures...that to ask Acp sir about Abhijeet sir's arrival..and after that he went towards his respective desk...

On the other hand after giving command to all.. he steps forward towards his cabin...

When daya sir called him...

Daya : Sirrr...

Acp turned and now he is facing daya sir...

Acp : (politelty) ha daya bolo kya baat hai...?

while daya replied with little bit hesitation...

Daya : (with a bit hesitation) Sir..wo abhi..i mean abhijeet ka kuch pata chala ...? ki uska mission kab khatm ho raha hai aur wo wapis kab aayega...?

Acp : ( smiled lightly... as he was waiting for this querry from his side...but at the same time he is tensed that what to answer...when himself he is unaware about his arrival...but answered camly..)

wo aa jayega daya... jaise hi uska mission khatam ho jayega...

Daya:Sir par ab to 2 mahine ho chuke hai... naahi usska kuch pata hai..aur na hi koi kabar..( replied in teansed plus sad tone)

Acp : (in irritated tone) to kya karu mai...? bacccha nhi hai wo... ek jimmedar cid officer hai..cid officer...

These words which are just now escaped from Acp sir's mouth...though he does not mean it...

but still those harsh words left everyone in shock and hurt... even more to daya sir as he is very close to him...

all suddenly shook their heads up... now staring acp with a shade pain in their eyes...

after couples of minutes all lowers their head including daya sir also...which lead to realize him that what he said... first he calms down himself then further initiates...

Acp : ( softly ) sorry daya..wo mai thoda pareshan tha...to issliye...

but before he continue..daya sir interupted...

Daya : (embarassing way) nahi sir aap sorry mat boliye...Infact sorry to mujhe bolna chahiye...aap pehle se hi itne pareshan the and maine aapko aur pareshan kar diya... i am sorry sir...

Acp : (softly) are nahi daya ..kya tum...( he didn't want futher discussion on this topic...so changes the topic.) accha chalo chodo...tum kuch puch rahe the na ..abhijeet ke bare me...

daya noded..and acp continue...

abhijeet ke baare me mujhe bhi abhi tak koi information nahi milli hai...head quater se bhi puchne ki koshish ki thi maine ..par unhone kuch bhi batane se saaf mana kar diya...

pauses for some minutes after taking a glance of all members... where emotions of tension and fear are clearly vissible on their faces...so added in a assuring tone...

lekin ha jaise hi mujhe kuch pata chalta hai mai tum sabko bata dunga..thek hai...

Daya sir replied with a simple nod which contains dissappointment in it...while Acp again turned and made his way towards his cabin with...some words..coming out from his mouth...

Acp : ( with confident voice) kuch nhi hoga usse...tum log tension mat lo..bahadur cid officer hai wo mera..bahadur cid officer...

with this sweet smile crept on all faces present there and also turned them little relaxed...but still somewhere in their mind fear is present...

At the same time ...phone placed on table starts ringing...just like he is informing everyone about his presence...

Vivek step forward and after clutching the reciever of phone bring near to his ears..and welcome the person on other side...with...

Vivek : Hello CID bureau...

after listening carefully the whole matter..he dissconnects the phone and put the reciever to his previous place...

and illustrate the whole matter of the case reported to all...it was a case of kidnapping...of small girl whose age is just 5 years old... after informing Acp sir..all move towards the crime spot...

after collecting evidences..,doing some neccesarry investigation and recording the satements of peoples including their parents...all moved back to bureau ...

as per the demanding of case the...daya and purvi went to forensic lab... dr salukhe sensed some seriousness...so to lighten the enviroment...

Dr Salunke : (with smile) aree aaoo aooo daya ...kya baat hai..aaj tum akele...?

Daya : kya ..? ( amused) dr sabab lagta hai aapki aankhee kharab ho gayi hai ...mai aakele nahi aaya hu..mere saath purvi bhi hai...( added in tesing tone)...

Dr S. : aisa bikul nahi hai...meri aankhee bikul thek hai..huh..aur waise bhi mai to uss ACP praduman ki baat kar raha tha...bade din hogaye apne darshan nhi diye unhone fr. Lab me... lagt hai rasta bhul gaye hai fr. Lab ka... ( smirking) kya kare burape me admi ki yadaash bhi sath chodne lagti hai na...(humoristic way)...

Daya : (with naughtyness) ekk min ...ek min...apne abhi kya bola...?

Dr s. : ( in tension) maine ...maine ,, kya bola...kuch...kuchhh...bhi to nahi...kuch bhi nahi...

Daya : nahi apne abhi abhi Acp sir ko budda bola...(in serious tone)...

Dr S : ( in hurry) aree nahi nahi daya mai to mazak kar raha tha...kya mai ab mazak bhi nahi kar sakta...( making sad face..:(

While in whole round of talking...purvi is continously smilling...:)

Daya : ( with seriousness in his tone) nahi kar sakte hai par...Acp sir aur bhude.. .mai abhi acp sir ko phone karke bata deta hu...aur yahi fr. Lab bula leta hu...

Pulling his mobile from his jean pocket...Dr S. Came in big trubble...

Dr S. : ( in hurry ) nahi Daya dehko yaar ..us Acp ko phone karne ki zarurat nahi hai...aur

(.now added in happy tone) waise accha hi hai wo nahi aata ...( now irritated) jab bhi aata hai bus ladhna shuru kar deta hai...huh...

both smilled little ...now daya remind something and added...

Daya : ( serious tone) Accha dr sahab jo jale hue kagaz aur wo kapde ka tukda humne aapko lake diya tha ussme se kuch mila aapko..?

Dr S : after switching back to his avtar of forensic expert replied...

Are haa...waise dr salukhe ek sui me se bhi kuch na kuch dhund hi nikalta hai...to phir ye to kaghazke tukde aur kapda hai...( said proudly) and explained them about his findings...

and after thanking to him ...when both are just exiting from the door...salukhe called daya...

Dr S : Daya...daya turned and replied...

Daya : jee sir..

Dr S : ( pure concern ) aree daya wo abhijeet ka kuch pata chala...?

Daya : ( replied negatively ) nahi sir abhi tak to kuch bhi pata nahi chala...

now his expression chanded to sad one...while dr s. Added...

Dr S : kya yaar...? usske bina to forensic lab me kaam karne ka kuch mazza hi nhi hota...( sadly)

Daya : accha ( suprisingly) par jab bhi wo lab aata hai ... tab to aap dono ka jhagra start ho jata hai...

Dr S : ha to ..are bahi ye to salukhe ka pyaar jatane ka trika hai...( meaningful tone) daya jaise hi uske bare me kuch pata chale mujhe inform kar dena...

Daya : ( assuring tone) jee sir...after that both leave...

Case come to end in late night and which left all team tirred like hell...all are totally exhausted...

While pulling his phone out...he said to all...

Daya : Acp sir ko phone karke bata deta hu ...ki bacchi mil gayi hai aur culprit bhi pakdha gaya hai...everyone nodded...

And dailed Acp sir's number...

Trin ...trin...

Trin ..trin..

Acp picked the phone...

Acp : ha daya bolo...kuch pata chala bacchi ka kuch pata chala...?

Daya : ha sir... ki bacchi sahi salamat mil gayi hai aur culprit bhi pakdha gaya hai...( assuring him..)

Acp : ye to bohut acchi baat hai...Gud job everyone...Accha raat kafi ho gayi hai aur tum log thak bhi gaye honge to apne –apne ghar chale joa...

Daya : okk sir ...aur aap...?

Acp : ( smilled lightly ) ha ha mai bhi abhi bus nikalne wala tha...chalo Good night..:)

Daya : ( smilled ) Good night sir...

And disconnects the call...now headed towards all...

Purvi : daya sir..., Acp sir ne kya kaha...?

Daya : ( happy tone ) kuch nhi...gud job everyone kaha...with this a spark of proudness appear on their eyes...aur keh rahe the ...raat bohut ho gayi hai...sab aapne – apne ghar jake rest karo...

All think that they are so lucky to have protective seniors...

Sachin : Sir...vivek...ko mai drop kar dunga...usska ghar mere hi raste mae padta hai...

Daya : thek hai sachin...purvi aur freddy ko mai drop kar dunga...(meaningfull tone) aur ha sachin ghar pohuch ke call ya msg kar dena...thek hai...

Sachin : (psitively ) jee sirr...

And all move towards their last destination of the hectic day which is their home...While daya, freddy and purvi in one quallis and rest on other...

Somewhere..., a man is driving his car in full speed because firstly the man is in hurry to reach his destination and secondly due to late night there is not a single veichle is vissible neither a trace of single human...but anyhow cars goes out of his controll...and collied with a tree..with a great force...

On daya's side...

As usuall , Daya is on driving seat and beside him Freddy is occupying passenger one ..and purvi is on back seat...while driving a strange feeling crosses the daya's whole body and mind..like that something bad is comming..he starts feeling restless and uncomfortable..both purvi and freddy noted this...both exchanges glance with their eyes to eachother ...and freddy said..

Freddy : daya sir ... kya hua apko..? apki tabiyat kuch thek nhi lag rahi..? aap gari rookiye ...mai gari chalata hu..

Daya : ( assuring him) nahi nahi freddy aisi koi baat nahi hai...mai bikul thek hu...

(confusingly added again) pata nhi bas kuch ajeeb saa feel ho raha jaise kuch bura hone wala hai...

Freddy : aree sir aap bhi na... aisa kuch nahi hoga.. aap bekar me tension le rahe ho...

Daya : pata nahi freddy..bhagwan kare jaisa tum keh rahe ho waise hi ho...

Freddy : ( assuring him ) aisa hi hoga sir...all smiled lightly... now all are silent ...both knows that daya sir is badly missing his best friend...

Road is empty as its late night and no veichle is present on road to the extent they can see..so daya switches to gear 4 and increases the speed ..now quallis is running on road at a high speed..when suddenly purvi shouts...

Purvi : ( loudly) Daya sir.. gaari rokiyeeee...

When this unexpected and loud voice which just now bounced on daya sir's ears...automatically his foot puts his pressure on breaks...with this prompt break Daya sir... losses his balance over steering wheel...results to miss balance of quallis...but lastly all turns to normal by God's grace..

after some moments all regain their senses...and daya asked purvi...

Daya : (in attentive way ) purvi, kya hua ...? tumne ekdum se gaari rokne ke liye kyu kaha...?

* * *

><p><strong>So aisa kaya dekha purvi ne...?<strong>

**Janne ke liye dekhte...oops padhte rahiye...sweetpari dwara rachit kahi... friendship...hahaha...**

**Pllzzzzz everyone do review...i means a lot for me...**

**Thank you...**

**Sweetpari...**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much guyzzzz... soory for late update...i was not well...still not so good...anyways...

This i am not addressing anyone particularly...so combined thanks to you alll...for ur encouragement...,support...,love..., reviews...,and alll...

Happy to have ne reviewers ...but same time sad also ...as losted some old ones...what haapen guyzz...let me know...the reason behind ...i knw i m not good...but ya try to improve ...for that i have to knw na about my negative points...

Khushi i came to knw that something is wrong b/w u and ur beast friend sukhmani...from other ff...can't ressist myself so...

Kushi : dear what is this...u are not talking to ur best friend...kyu bhai...aisa kyu...usnsne apni doss mis kardi issliye...to aap unse baat hi nahi kar rahi...are this wrong...gussa dikhao..but babu aise baat to mat karna band karo...it hurts...i knw aap bhi hurt ho...par dekho...ab wo kitni pareshan hai...aur ab ussne phir se apni doss miss ki to koi to hona chahiye na waha...usse dantne ke liye...*wink* ...aur aapki mumma bhi kitni pareshan hai...chalo now be a good girl...aur usse jake baat karo...review section me mujhe...batana ki sab thek ho gaya...thek hai...:)

Sukhmani : ha to madam ji ye kya...humne ek babaji ko itna pareshan kiya...ki babaji plz let sukhmani be fit and fine...now are good...but ye to galt baat hai na...aap to apni doses miss karne lage...verrry bad...:( ...aur khushi ne bhi apse baat karna band kar diya na...chalo now promise me...ki aapp ab se apni koi bhi dose miss nhi karoge...aur khushi ko abhi jake manoge...ha...very good...:)

Okkkk...nw start...:)

* * *

><p>Daya : (in attentive way ) puvri, kya hua ...? tumne ekdum se gaari rokne ke liye kyu kaha...?<p>

Purvi : (replied in tense tone) Sir , wo dekhiye waha (pointing towards the direction with raising her hand) ek ghari khadi hai..lagta hai car ka accident hua hai...?

Freddy : agreeing with purvi...ha sir lagta to hai..pata nhi kab accident hua hoga...? aur yaha to ass-pass koi hai bhi nhi..jo isse hospital phucha de...

Daya : chaloo...chal ke dekhte hai...with this all steeped down from quallis and move towards the car...

in their way daya is expirencing a feeling..a feeling of loosing someone who is really close to him...he slowed up his speed...till now both purvi and freddy almost reached the car...and starts observing the car nd area...trying to conclued...what exectly happen...

the sumup of their observation is that..may be the car is being driven with a high speed..somehow driver/owner looses his control over the steering wheel... which leads to collied the car with the trunk of tree...

which they conveyed to their senior... with this now daya...move ahead and trying to peep inside the car..and was shocked...and only few words escaped from his mouth...

Daya : ( with a top of his voice plus shocking touch ) Abhiiiiiiiii...

After listing their senior's voice...both hurriedly turned their faces towards daya sir...who is now standing there in unfathomable state...with blank expression...glued to that place..not moving even a bit...both became worried after looking his senior...freddy asked daya sir worriedly...

... Sirr... kya hua...? aap itni zor se kyu cikhee...?...

there is no response from his side...infact there is not even a slightest change his face expression showing... and same with his position...this leads to increase the worry and tension of both...to peak...

But.. somehow... they manage to collect some courage and peeded inside the car standing infront of them...inspite of the hurddle of the car's window glass...what they could manage to see...that shaked both to their core...

their dearer sir...,the shaan of CID..., whom they are missing badly from last 60 days..., for whose arrival they are waiting since long...,is inside the car ...

leaving his head on the steering wheel... like a soulless body...for now.., which is haphazardly painted with deep and dark red color of his own blood...after a deadly silence of couple of minutes...

freddy and purvi regain their sense and switch back to present...

freedy first turn his eyes towards daya sir...finding him in previous state..came to know... that for now daya sir is not in his sense...so he took a command in his hand...

well its also very difficult to him...but at the same time... he also knew that he has to do this to save his Abhijeet sir from the cruel hands of death who are slowly reaching towards him...so after gathering the courage left inside him..he ordered purvi...

Freddy : purvi jaldi ambulance ko phone karo...

Purvi : (replied while putting her cell out of her jeans pocket.. in tense voice ) jee sir mai abhi karti hu ...

While one side purvi is engage in phone call... and On the otherside... Freddy is putting his all efforts in opening the car door as it stuck..., with the accident.. at last ..door got opened...they can now cleary see their sir with out any hurrdle...

what they saw is that...

Abhijeet's head is resting on steering wheel which is fully dipped in his own blood...his one hand is hanging down... from which one by one drops of blood are continously...falling on the mat of car ...which is now turned to red fully...and ,while his another hand is also on the steering wheel...

which made both purvi and freddy to shake...both turned their face towards daya sir...expecting some sort of reaction from his part after getting a clear view of his buddy's condition... but of no use...daya is still on his previous position...

After having this undigestable unfloded scene infront of their eyes..freddy asked purvi ...

Freddy : (worriedly) purvi, ambulance kitni deer me pahuch rahi hai...while purvi replied in same tone..

Purvi : sir., 20 minute me...with this current of fear passes in their both body...purvi suggested Freddy sir...

Purvi : (with a ting of fear in her voice) Sir..,hum Abhijeet sir ko apni gari me le jate hai.. raste me ambulance milte hi hum unhe usme shift kar denge..kyuki more tensed... sir ki condition bahut hi karab hai..kahi..der..

she stopped in mid as they can never imagine... the cid without the person... who present inside a car in a unconcious state...in awkared manner ...while Freddy is also going through the same trail of thoughts...

soon Freddy replied in argreeing tone...

Freddy : Ha...purvi tum thek keh rahi hoo...hume abhijeet sir ko jaldi se jaldi hospital pohuchana hoga...issliye hum unhe apni gari me hi le jate hai...ambulance ka wait nahi kar sakte...

both look towards daya sir for help but he for now he himself needs help...so both made their steps towards the Abhijeet's car..after facing some averdity they sucessfully shifted Abhijeet in their quallis's back seat...

in meantime... they tried to bring him concious state but all their endeavors..went in vain...purvi also accompanying him in back seat...putting his brother's bloody head on her lap..tears were start forming in her eyes...and...

on the otherside...freddy move owards daya sir and softly shifts his own hand over his shoulder...and softly utter some words...

Freddy : Daya sir ...with a pause of few seconds...continues...abhijeet sir ko kuch nhi hoga...( controlling hard on his tears..) unko kuch ho hi nhi sakta...

now daya turned his face in the direction of freddy...his eyes are asking that..sacchi..usse kuch nhi hoga na..?

freddy can easily guess that what's going on his mind ... so, assured him with eyes...and help him in setlling on passenger seat.. while he himself grapped the driving seat..made their way to hospital...

In their entire journey to the hospital...daya is looking to back seat in a regular interval... where his best friend is lying.., uncomfortably in that uncapacious place.,..placing his head on purvi's lap..and purvi is also constantly staring on her brothers face where tears were rolling down from her checks...

So many flashes starts coming in his mind...while ears are filled with the echo of his protective brother's voice...

...purvi mujhe pata hai... tumne kuch galat nhi kiya...

...tum phikar mat karo...jaldi hi sab thek ho jayega...

...aapna khayal rakhna...aur kuch bhi garbar lage to turant mujhe call karna...okk...

And sooo onnn...

On the otherside...,

freddy is observing all these from the mirror present upside...he is usually a person of very soft heart...

So,,, himself going through the same pain... which is reflecting in the form of tears... which are again and again forming in his eyes...and he is regularily rubbing them off...and concertrating on driving... as for now... his priority is to first reach hospital as soon as possible...

Whole journey of 30 minutes passed in a deadly silence...all are dwell in their own thougts and sweet memories which they spent with a person who's life is in danger now...Scratched and harsh break of quallis made all of them to come present...both now shift their vision outside from the window glass...

The board of hospital on which CITY HOSPITAL is written is not apparent to them because of their blurry vision because of tears... which are not allowing them to manifest all things...

All steped out of the quallis entered inside the hospital building...

while freddy yell and called for a doctor who is on night duty...after seeing the senerio.., the nurse immediately called the doctor meantime they shifted abhijeet on strecher... which is brought by the wardboy...doctor reached and checked abhijeet...after all done...

he ordered nurse to ready operation theater...and told wordboy to shift Abhijeet in O.T... both moved ...while he pacify trio with...

Doctor : (assuring tone) dekhiye .,aap log phikar mat kijiye...everything will be alright...trust on GOD...with this he leave from there...

Daya sir is standing outside the operation thearter with the support of wall...having constant emotions on his face...not a single tear present in his eyes...which making Freddy and purvi more tense...both exchange a glance...and freddy moved towards the reception...and asked the receptionist...

Freddy : kya mai ek call kar sakta hu...?

Receptionist : ji...

Freddy with the... lastly courage left within him...dail number of beauro...

Tring...tring...

Tring ...tring...

Tring... person from other side picked the call...

Person : Hello..CID Beauro...

Freddy : (he can easily guess that the other person present on line) ACP sir ( with teary voice)..

This teary voice shakes the man...he replied with tension...

ACP : freddy.. freddy ..kya hua ...? tum ro kyu rahe ho ...? sab thek to hai na...? daya ...daya to thek hai na...?

after getting no response from freddy side...he raise his pitch and again said...

ACP : FREDDYYY... tum kuch bolte kyu nhi...

his voice bring freddy in his sense...

Freddy : ( in breaking tone) S..sirr...aa..app..aapp..jaldi se CITY HOSPITAL aa jayiye...plzzzz sir jaldi aaiye...

with this he disconnect the phone...and moved to O.T...while ACP sir also in great tension...he inform eveyone and move towards the hospital...after 45 minutes all reached hospital...move towards receptionist...and asked her..

DR Salukhe : Abhi yaha se kisi ne call ki thi karib 45 minutes pehle...meanwhile ..vivek notice freddy roaming to and fro outside the operation theater...he inform all...

All moved towards the operation theater with fast steps...All can sense a great tension in the enviroment...

Vivek made his way towards freddy and put his hand on his shoulder...utter some soft words..

Vivek : freddy sir...

freddy turn and hug vivek tightly..tears starts flowing with a fast pace...which he was controlling from last few hours...with the touch of his friend he is now expelling out all his pain...

all saw this and this incresed their level of tension...they want to know what's the matter and who is inside the operation theater...

ACP : ( asked freddy ) Freddy baat kya hai...? tum itna ro kyu rahe ho..? purvi bhi ro rahi hai...aur daya wo to kuch react hi nahi kar raha...

no reply from his side...he still in same position and just crying crying anmd crying with voice...

Acp : ( loud voice ) freddy...jaldi batao kya baat hai...humari tension all barti ja rahi hai...with this freddy lift his head up...and reply in teary voice...

Freddy : Sirrr... hum... hum ja..jab.. ghar ja rahe theee taabbb...he narrate all the scene...

all were shocked after listening all ... while freddy continues...

Freddy : ( teary voice) Sirr, dekhiye na tab se Daya sir aise hi hai ...kuch bol hi nahi rahe...unhe to pehle se hi lag raha tha ki kuch bura hne wala hai...

All looked towards freedy, bewildered...

Freddy..: ha sir..., jab hum log ghar ja rahe the tab sir ne bataya tha ki...unhe kuch ajeeb sa feel ho raha hai...jaise kuc bura hone wala ho...

And all understands that in the case of their both...this is normal...if something is going wrong with one..the six sense of other starts working fast...and somehow he came to know that...there is any problem with other...

Acp now very well know about the reason behind day's behaviour.. ...assuring all with his eyes .. he moved towards Daya...

Acp : (call him with lots of love) Dayaaa...

He turned his face after hearing the voice of fatherly figure man...tears start forming in his eyes with full speed...and said...in teary voice..

Daya : Siiirrr...

and hug his father as tight as he can and starts crying...this tight hug told Acp that how much fear and pain he stored inside him...after a pace of 10 minutes... he stop crying but still teary are present there... and utter some few words...

Daya: sirr, wo.. wo..abhii...before he continue ..Acp interupted...

ACP : daya , usse kuch nhi hoga...docter treatment kar rahe hai na... aur waise bhi wo hum sabko chodke kabhi ja hi nhi sakta...aur na hi hum usse kabhi jane denge...chalo ab rona band karo...he gently wipped his tears...

Same time.. red light ...present ouside the operation theater.. which indicates that operation is on process...now turned off... means operation is over...

with this.. heartbeat of each and every member presen overthere starts increasing...all turned restless..loosing their pateince with the every passing minute...

Door got open in silence...doctor who treated Abhijeet step out from O.T room...after instructing nurse something..the nurse went inside the room again...while he himself move towards all...

Dr Salukhe : ( asked) dr abhijeet kaisa hai...?

Doctor replied : dekhiye humne operation kar diya hai..aur wo ab khatre se bahar hai...lekin..

All relaxed..after hearing that their dear sir is safe now..but that lekin bewilders all of them..

Acp : ( hurry where fear easily sensed from his voice present) lekin..? lekin kya doctor...?

Doctor continues...

Doctor : dekhiye...wo khartre se to bahar hai... par bahut week hai..,jab aaplog unhe yaha laye the...tab tak unka kafi zada blood loss bhi ho chuka tha.., unka temperature bhi bahut high tha...jiski wajah se weakness aur bhi bad gayi hai...

all shocked and after a pause of few minutes..he continues...

Aur jab humne unka treatment start kiya... to hume unke right chest ke pass do bulets ke ghaw(wound) dikhe... which are still unhealed...unme se ek to karib 15 din purana hai... aur dusra lagbag 7 din...i think unhone proper care bhi nhi kia aur na hi regularly time pe medicines... issilye unme abhi bhi bleeding ho rahi hai... aur lagta hai ye last 2 months se bahut exert ho rahe hai...unka mind bhi bahut restless hai...

( all got shocked again which the explaination of abhijeet condition and fear is also apperently present on their faces...doctor noted this so add in assuring tone)

khair...khatre ki koi baat nhi hai..he will bhi fine...but what he needs is proper care...

which make them little relaxed...

now after listening all these with silent...now daya asked doctor...

Daya ( with hesitation) doctor... abhijeet ko hosh kab tak aayega...? aur kya hum usse mil sakte hai..?

Doctor : dekhiye weakness ki wajah se to unhe subaha tak hi hosh aa payega... abhi to wo unconcious hai... humne unhe sedative deke sulaya hai..so that unke mind ko thora relaxation mill sake...to aap log mill ke kya karenge..?

Daya : doctor hum usse bilkul..bhi..disturb nhi karenge ... hum usse ek baar dekh sakte hai...

Atfer thinking he nodded...

Doctor : thek hai.. aaplog unsse mil lijiye...par unhe disturb mat kijiye ga...okk...

All noded with small smile..and move to Abhijeet's room...till now he is shifted in emergency ward...for observation...

with each step...which they are making towards the his room ... tears starts rolling down with faster pace..they pused the door inside... now they clearly see him without any hurrdle...while moving towards his bed..a same thought crossing through the mind... of all the members...

The person for whose arrival they are waiting from last 2 months...60 days...1440 hours...and 86400 minutes... so.., that they could tell him that how much they missed him...they want to share lots of things with him...is now present infront of them... but at that place... that they can't ever think off... and that of in such a bad condition...lying on hospital bed with lots of equipments attached to his body...

Acp went near his head and starts ruffling his hair with lots of love and afffection in it...daya sit on the stool there ... hold his abhi's hand with lots of care... so that it does't hurt him nor his peaceful sleep got disturbed...while all others are standing arround the the bed with tears...

After some time they all moved outside...whole night they waited in hospital outside the room .no one leve for their home...

whole night no one slept infact they didn't even took a single nap ...because no one was in mood to leave... all are dwell in their thoughts...

Acp is siiting on the bench present in the corridor...deeply engulfed in his thought...

...sir,, aap yaha ki tension mat lijiye... yaha mai sab sambhalunga...with assuring smile...

...sir, plzz next time se aap mujhe kuck bhi aisa –waisa karne ke liye mat kehne...

...sir... koi aapka sath de na de mai aapka sath humesha dunga...

...sir, mujhe pura bharosa hai..ki aapp kabhi kuch galat kar hi nahi sakte...

...Senior inspector Abhijeet is reporting on duty sir...

Dr salukhe.. sitting beside his friend..but lost in his own trance...

... kya dr sahab.. mujhe pata tha ki iss bar aap bhi kuch nahi kar payenge...

...aree...aapp bhi yaha hai...goo..goood morning dr sahab...

...kya hua dr sahab... teasingly..girl friend naraz ho gayi ...jo aap gussa hum par nikal rahe hai...

...aree..plzz dr sahab... app apne baal mat nochiye...pata chala aapka vig haath me aa gaya to...

(humoristic way)...

Freddy...who is standing beside the wall...

...kya freddy... kya tum humesha ye aatma aatma ka raag allap te rahte ho...

...kya freddy tum bhabi jee ko kahi ghumne nahi le ja sakte...very bad...

...loa do freddy mai abhi babhi ji se baat karta hu...

...kya baat hai freddy...aaj kal to tum bahut smart hote ja rahe ho...

While ,,, daya standing outside the room..and constantly...looking inside from the glass...

...daya yaar dehk to mujhe tang mat kar..kaam karne de...

...sahab ka dimag kuch zada hi nahi chalne laga hai aaj kal...

...daya tum apna khyal nahi rakh sakta... ab dehko bukhar ho gaya na...kisne kaha tha sahab ko barish me bhigne ke liye...

... mai yaha pareshan hu aur tum has rahe ho...waise tum has kyu rahe ho...tab puchunga kaisa feel hota hai jab yaha tumhari jhaga mai hospital bed pe hunga...

Daya mummers...

Boss plzz jaldi se thek ho jao ...mai tumhe ab kahi pareshan nahi karunga...

The night which usually slipped so easily...that they couldn't manage enough sleep to remove all their tiredness and regenerate themselves... is now so long ... a single minute is passing like an hour... all are impatiently waiting for the person to come in his sense...,who is now lying on bed senseless...

After many hours of tension...minutes of fear... seconds of pain...

Now...its morning ...

* * *

><p><strong>Long one na...chalo ab aap sab bhi... long long reviews do...and ya kub sare...<strong>

**Chalo... for now byee...take care... keep supporting me...**

**Thank You so much...**

**Sweetpari...**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Guyzzz... i m back with update... .. soollyyy * holding my eares *... for late... as i m still not so fine... ... dont know why...? but something is wrong with me... as sometimes my back pain starts... sometimes terrible head ache... sometimes stomach pain... ufff.. hum pareshan ho chuke hai...and... other reason is that... i have to write the chapter...

Palak... thank u dear ... loved u...

Guest ... u liked it.. my pleasure... thank you and love u dear ...

Guest ... u are also lovely dear.. thank u...

Abhirikafan... aww.. u loved it ... thank you dear... and love you too...

Guest ... thank you dear... so much ...

Guest ... thank you dear...

Guest ... thank u... love u dear ...

Shrestha... thank u dear... see here is it ... love you ...

Abhisrk-ian... aww... u cried.. chalo.. a big hug to u... ab mat rona.. kyuki ..aap rote hue bikul bhi acche nahi lagte... hmmm ... lets see .. ye sazish hai ya kuch aur... happy ... update is here... thank you.. and love you dear...

Guest .. thank you dear and love u...

Rukmani ... hmm.. let see kab tak sab thek hota hai... aur hota bhi hai ki nahi * wink*... thank u dear.. and love you too...

Guest ... aww u are sad ... chalo a small and cute hug for you... now feeling better... thank u and love u dear...

Artanish... so ur wait is end now..,, here is ur upadate... dekh lo aapke aur humare abhi sir kaise hai... thank u so much dear ...

Guest ... loo update aa aapka gaya... thank you dear... and love you...

Aditya ... lets peep inside to knw... how is abhjeet sir now... thank u dear so much...

Priya ... aree phir aise kaise kaam chale ga... aur waise bhi intezar ka phal mitha hota hai... ab iss chapter ka to pata nhi... kaisa phal hai .. * wink *.. khud hi dekh lo... thank u and love you dear...

Krittika... thank you dear for ur wishes... i m now feeling better ... hmm to memory loss ... pataa nahi.. ho bhi sakta hai.. aur nahi bhi.. *evil smile * ... thank you dear... love u too...

Nanditaroy... see i m here.. again .. aapko pareshan karne ke liye... * devil smile * ... thank you so much...and love you dear...

Khushi... i m very very happy... ki everything is now sort out b/w you and sukhmani... are agar friends ki madad nahi karenge to kiski karenge... jab hum unhe pareshan kar sakte hai.. to help bhi to karna banta hai boss... love u... and ur hug is really soothing... see i m feeling gud now... so .. from myside... a fluffy tuffy... teddy hug for u... thank u dear.. and love you..

Sukhmani... pakka wala promise na... u will take medicines on time and take proper care of urself... i m very happy... a tight hug for u... and ya one big choco also... na na mai kanjus nahi hu... innocently... ek choco isliye... so that aap dono share karo... tabhi to big one di hai... share karne se pyar badhta hai na... thats why... thoda humare liye bi bachan ... hum bhi khayenge... hhaha.. thank u dear and love you...

Shzk ... hmm... see ur update is here ... thank you dear and love you...

Duo-mrf... hahaha...so apko dar lag raha hai... so here is a big teddy for u... teddy ko hug karke chapter padhna.. dar nahi lagega... okay...thank you... and love u dear ...

Shilpam ... kitna sochte ho aap dada bhai... hume bhi batao kya sochte rahte ho... * raising eyebrows* ... thank you dada bhai...

GD( dada) ... thanku... thanku... thanku ...so much dada... i m so grateful to u... i m a big fan of urs...thanku... and ek secret bataye... are kaan to paas loa... secret hai na... ok... i love that when u call baccha... thanku dada... so much...

DF di... hmm to aap sahi hai... good... and bullets... are didu wait karo na... batayenge – batayenge... sab batayenge hum aapko... but u have to wait for that... thank u didu... love u too ...

Carcresta... aww ... chalo a sweet hug to u dear... mmm ... dekhte hai... duo ek sath hote hai ... ya... thank you dear...

Aanhal... u liked it... thank u for ur appreciation dear... thank u so much...

Shilpa ... thank you so much dear... love you ...

Aanhal ... duo moments... okay ... thank you...

Kkkloveu... so mam finally u got time... but happy that atleast you. Read it... okay ..thank you for ur suggestion... i will work on it... ahhhaa... ye kya humne to apko shayar bhi bana diya... nice na... and ur shayari is also not bad ...but ye kya ... shayari me bhi dhamki... * raising eyes * ... abh to baat karlo... update kiya na humne... thank you dear... and love you tooo ...

Nitu ... ohooo... aapko chapter jakkas laga... thank you... love u dear ...

Guest ... dear here is ur 4th chapter... thank u ...

Guest... dear sorry to say... but this is not a to talk like this... that... mar gai ho kya...? as i earlier told that... i m not well... i can understand u wanna read next chapter... but still dear ... kya pata koi kis problem me ho... plzzz dear also try to understand ... others prospective also... anyways... here is ur chapter.. thank u... and take care ...

Siya ... hmmm... lets see... thamk u dear... and love you ...

Kushi ... thank you dear for your concern... now i m fine ...

Guest ... here is update ... thank u dear ...

Honey ... bahut sweet name hai... thank u dear... love u...

Guest ... thank u dear ...

Guest ... thank u dear for ur wishes... love u ...

Guest ... thank you so much... and love u too ...

Now read... i m shutting my mouth... as i already... blabbered a lot...

* * *

><p>Now its morning...<p>

Nurse came out from room... tells everyone that now... anytime the patient can regain his conciousness... and leaves for doctor's cabin...

Doctor came ... and entered in abhijeet's room...

Doctor : ( smiled) aur abhijeet ji... kya haal hai...?

Abhijeet : ( smiling weakly...) theek hu doctor...

Doctor started his work... checking his heartbeats... breathing rates... on machines... attached to abhijeet's body...

Abhijeet asked ...

Abhijeet : ( weak tone) doctor wo mai yaha kaise... matlab mujhe yaha koun leke aaya... ? asked in confusion...

Doctor : smilled... aapke family members... abhijeet chaos... after seeing him like this... he added...

... CID wale...

Abhijeet : cid wale (wondering) ... unhe mai kaha mila... wisphered...

Doctor : dekhiye... aapka accident ho gaya tha... to wo log aapko yaha le aayye... pauses ... and futher asked after few minutes ... abhijeet ...abhijeet looked towards doctor... aapko dard ho raha hai... while checking his wounds...

Abhijeet : jee doctor... dard to ho raha hai...

Doctor : ha wo to abhi hoga hi... itni chote jo aayi hai apko... waise abhijeet ... manta hu aap ek CID officer ho... lekin isska matlab ye to nahi na... ki aap apni health ko ignore kare... medicines bhi na lo...

Abhijeet lowers his head... doctor felt little anger ...so added...

Doctor : in little anger ...aapko pata apki condition kitni critical thi... after realising about that... this not right time of scolding... calmed himself... and continue in deep tone ... kitna blood loss hua tha... aur wo bullet wounds and aapka temperature... ki wajah se...

Before he further continue his lecture... abhijeet interupted ...

Abhijeet : ( in irritation ) kya yaar sumit ...? aab tum apna ye doctoro wala lecture mat start karo...

Sumit is abhijeet's friend... who cares for him a lot... and gets very tensed if he see him on hospitals' bed ...though he is accquainted with the type of job he is performing... and indded can do anything to make him smile ...

Sumit smilled ... after looking him irritated...

Sumit : ( ting of naughtiness...) kyu ... tum aisi nubat ( situation) hi kyu aane dete ho... aapna khyal nhi rakh sakte ... jab dekho aise behave karte ho... jaise tum super hero ho... aur tumhe to kuch ho hi nahi sakta...

Abhijeet smilled after listening that word super hero... but soon he became quiet... sumit noticed that... so stopped...

After a silence of few minutes... sumit said...

Sumit : accha ab mai chalta hu... tum aaram karo... aur sabko ander bhejta hu... sab kabse tumhare hosh me aane ka wait kar rahe hai... mai unhe abhi bhejta hu...

Abhijeet simply nodded ...

Sumit turned... now starts taking his steps towards the door... after reaching near... turned and looked towards abhijeet and ... who is indulge in his deep thoughts... become sad after looking him like this... wait for few minutes ..then exit completely...

He came outside... and said...

Sumit : ( with smile) ab aaplog unsse mil sakte hai..( again added meaningful tone) ...but with proper care... unsse koi bhi stress nahi hona chahiye aur naa hi... wo koi zada moment kare ... it will affect his stiches aur waise bhi uske ghaw ( wounds ) gehre hai.. to problem ho sakti hai... aur ha... na hi wo zada baate kare...

All nodded and moved inside...after taking a glimpse of all... a sweet smile crept on abhijeet's face... in reply... all also small smile...

Abhijeet noticed ... the red and swollen eyes... of everyone ... so he easily guessed that might be the whole night ... all are waited for him ... to come back in his conciousness... he felt bad... because of him all suffered... and didn't sleep... but at the same time... he is felt happy... that.. he is blessed with such a beautiful family... who love and care for him a lot ... his eyes gets moistured...

Daya came forward and occupy the stool... present there... while acp went near abhijeets head ,dr salunkhe stood near his legs... while ... rest all were standing surrounding his bed...

Daya softly hold his hand... so that it doesn't cause him pain... cares his hand with love... abhjeet moved his gaze toward him... and smilled... in turn daya also give him a weak smile... while on the other hand ,, acp moved his hand near his head... where thick white bandage is present... on which some red marks of his blood are clearly seen... and starts ruffling his hair...with lots of love in it... which is really soothing abhijeet a lot... after long time ... he is experiencing it... which make him little relax... acp sir asked...

Acp : (pure love) kaise ho abhijeet..?

Abhijeet sensed that the enviroment... which so dull... so just to make it lively... starts looking here and there... though it is hard and painful for him... because of is head injury and other injuries which were also present there... on his body ...

With this... all are exchanging confused glance with eachother ... whereas abhijeet stopped after some couple of minutes...and said...in confusion...

abhijeet : sir aap kisse puch rahe hai...mujhe to yaha koi bimar nhi dikh raha...

All smiled... acp sir feels proud to have a son like abhijeet... who never see his loved ones in pain... always tried to make the enviroment light... joyfull... away from all pains.., tensions.., worries... whatever may the condition... how much pain he is bearing ... no matter... he never let his family to go through any pain... or suffer...

now said...

Dr Salunkhe : aree...abhijeet Acp tumse puch raha hai...hospital bed pe tum ho to... sab tum se hi... tumhara haal chaal puchenge...na...( added in fake little irritation... as he understood that what exactly abhijeet is doing...so just to accompanying him )

While again abhijeet said...

Abhijeet : par dr sahab... mujhe kya hua hai...mai to bilkul fit hu...( smilling but yet confused tone )...

Daya : ( in humoristic tone) han... han... tumhe kaha kuch ho sakta hai... ( teasingly) tum to super hero ho na... turned his face in anger... stood up from stool... and starts stepping out from ward...

Abhijeet instantly clutched his wrist...with his hand... which is pre-occuppied by needles...and that movement of his hand...lead to causes a high pain...and painfull aahh...escaped from his mouth...

Daya become panic and turned suddenly... started...

Daya : ( full of concern..) abhi...kya hua...? dard ho raha hai...?

while all were also tensed with that painfull aahh... but felt relaxed and smile... after looking towards daya... abhijeet also smiled...

soon daya realised that he is angry with him.. then... start... scolding him... which contains not only pure love but also pain and fear in it... fear of loosing his buddy ...

Kya hai...? han ...hath ( hand) hilane ko kisne bola tha... ho gaya na dard... thinking...and added... (teasingly) ha.. par tumhe kya fark padta hai... tum to super hero ho... dard to hoga nahi tumhe... turned his face...

fresh tears start forming in his eyes... which he is trying his hard not to roll them... down...

but there is no need of abhijeet to see those tears... he can easily understand... that what's going inside his daya... he tighten his grip on his wrist... and pulled it little bit...

daya sit beside him on his bed... while abhijeet initiate ... with his weak tone...

abhi : sorryy... said innocently and with his famous puppy eyes... which no one can ressist... especially our dear daya sir... daya smiled.. but put his lips sealed ... still trying pretent... that he is annoyed... so added...

Daya : ( teasing tone) sorry kyu...? sorry kyu.. bol rahe ho tum...

Abhi : pata nahi...

Daya : to phir kyu...sorry bol rahe ho..? confused..

Abhi : kyuki galti tumhari ho ya.. meri... ( most innocently ) manana to mujhe hi padta hai...

With this all burst with huge laughter... the room which is previously occuppied with dullness...now filled with so many heartly laughs... joys ...relishments...

while daya smiled embarrassingly... with lowering his head... and abhi is staring all of them with a sweet smile on his face...Acp notice this...

After some time...all stopped...but still refreshing smiles were present on their faces...now...

Acp : ( till smilling ) aise kya dekh rahe ho abhijeet...?

Abhijeet : ( replied in smile with a ting of pain of missing) kuch nahi sir...bus wo bahut dino baad sabke sath hu na to bus... in pain... maine aap logo ko bahut miss kiya...

Meanwhile...,dr salunkhe get a call... so leave...to answer that...

Acp sir just pulled his son... in the protected shell of a father... with lots of care... so that his stiches do not get pressurized... otherwise it creates clutter... abhijeet also hugged him tightly... and now tears starts realeasing from his eyes... he cried... showing his pain of being alone... far from everyone..., pain of not having a single talk to anyone ... through any communication device...

Though he is a strong and tough cop... do not show his emotions easily... but this time circumstances were different and difficult for him...

Because he went for mission... at that place from which... he tried his level best to maintain a distance... that place always hunts him...

All were confused... after seeing their sir like this... brokken ... the thing all could grab is that... something very bad happen to him... at that place...

While daya and acp sir exchange a confused glance... they very well know abhijeet... that he will never expel his pain like this... especially when the team members were present...

Normally.. ., they have to put lots efforts and hardwork... to make abhijeet burst.., to realease his pain... but now things are just opposite...

Now, seeing all this... a unknown fear passes inside their mind and body of both... that something very bad happened with him in his mission...

Acp sir is continously..., rubbing his back... to make him relax... around 10-15 minutes later... acp sir, feels that abhijeet's body becomes drowsy..., he pushed him back... by holding him... and became shocked...

Acp sir : ( in shocking tone ) Abhijeet...

No reply... he again drift in unconciouss state... all paniced... daya came forward... helped Acp sir to make lie abhijeet on bed... while ordered freddy...

Daya : (in hurry) freddy jaldi doctor ko bulao... jaldi...

Freddy rushed outside to call doctor... while other got more tensed... daya rubbing his buddy's hand .. with care and love... tears were present in every single member...

Couple of minute later... freddy came along with doctor... seeing him acp sir said in tensed tone...

Acp sir : doctor sahab... dekhiye na abhijeet ko achanak kya ho gaya...? thori der pehle tak to sab thek tha... phir achanak wo behosh kaise ho gaya...

Doctor : dekhiye... aaplog tension mat lijiye... mai dekhta hu... abhi aap sab bahar jaiye... aur hume check up karne dijiye...

All nodded... and starts moving outside the ward... but daya is still standing in same position... staring at abhijeet's face... acp noticed this... came forward... and said ...

Acp sir : ( with politely) daya abhijeet ko kuch nahi hoga... chalo bahar chalo... holding his hand firmly...added...aur doctor ko apna kam karne do...

With this both left... all were present there... acp made his way to bench... and settled himself on it...and salunkhe also accompany him... as he sensed that something is fishy... he wanted that his buddy first compose himself... so said nothing... after some minutes... acp said in tensed tone...

Acp sir : yaar.., salunkhe.. mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai... salunkhe added...

Dr. Salunkhe.. : boss... abhijeet ko kuch nhi hoga ... tum bekar me hi... cutted by acp sir...

Acp sir : ( in fear ) wo baat nhi hai salukhe... mujhe pura yakeen hai ..wo theek ho jayega par...

Dr Salukhe : ( confusingly said ) par... par kya acp..

Acp Sir : pata nahi salukhe... pata nahi ... bus aisa lag raha hai... jaise waha mission me usske sath kuch bahut bura hua hai...

Dr Salunkhe : par tumhe aisa kyu lag raha hai... said in confusion...

Acp sir : ( in fear ) salunkhe mai abhijeet ko pichle 17 saalo se janta hu... nakul ke baad maine inn dono ko hi apna beta samjha hai... samjha hi nahi balki mana hai... aur inki rag- rag se me vakif ( familier) hu... aur bahut acche se janta hu mai dono ko... added in smile... tumhe pata hai... ye jo daya hai na... ye physically to bahut strong hai ... par ander se utna hi soft hai... ye apne emotions pe controll nhi kar pata... aur ye jo abhijeet hai na...

ye bhi kuch kam nhi hai... ye bhi aander se bahut hi soft hai... bus fark itna hai ki ye aapne dard.., apni takleef... kisiko batata nahi hai... aur humesha asise dikhata hai jaise kitna strong hai... jo ki wo bikul nahi hai... pauses for a minute... then added in pain...

Pata hai... kitni mehnat karni parti hai... saluhke got confused with that mehnat word...

acp sensed his confusion so to clear it...

aur nahi to kya... jab bhi uske sath kuch bura hota hai... ya koi baat isse hurt karti hai... ye kisi ko nahi batata... bus andar hi andar... tuta rehta hai... sab yaad karke... now added in smile...phir mujhe aur daya ko kitna homework karna padta hai... taaki ye apna dard... apni takleef ko bahar nikale... kitni baar to isske guse ka samana karna padta hai hume... in fear... aise lagta hai jaise abhi kuch kar dega... smilled .. par nhi...

Salunkhe also smiled... acp paused...

Dr Salunkhe : ha yaar ye baat to hai... maine bhi isse na jane kya – kya bol diya tha isse... par issne mujhe kuch bhi nahi bola... aur maaf bhi kar diya... lekin yaar isme parshan hone wali kya baat hai...

Acp sir : hai salunkhe... pareshan hone wali hi to baat hai... jis abhijeet ko intna force karna padta tha ... taaki wo apni takleef ko expel kar sake... wo aaj mujhe gale lagke ro raha tha...

Salunkhe get shocked... and said in amazed tone...

Dr Salunkhe : wo ro raha tha... ye kaise ho sakta hai boss...

Acp sir : ( in fear ) wohi to salunkhe... wahi to... yahi baat mujhe bahut pareshan kar rahi hai... zaror uske sath in 2 mahino me kuch bahut bura hua hai... kuch bahut bura... in dreamy tone..

Dr salunkhe : pradyuman... tumhe pata hai ... ki usse mission pe kaha bheja gaya tha...

Acp sir : in dissapointly... nahi salunkhe ... mujhe kuch nahi pata...

Dr salunkhe : matlab ab abhijeet hi kuch bata sakta hai...

Acp sir nodded... and both are silent...

On the otherside...

Daya is silently standing with wall...

Daya pov : abhijeet ... boss maine tumhe aaj pehli baar iss tarah dekha... aisa kya hua hai... tum to kisi ke same apni feeling show nahi karte the na... in smile... angry young man banne ka jo shok tha tumhe... confusingly... phir aaj tum iss tarah... in fear...kahi tumare mission me to kuch... firmly .. zaror wahi kuch hua hai... wondering ... par kya...

At the same time inside the room... sumit.. is done with all his checkups... after giving him injection ... patted on his checks ... and thought...

Something really bad happen with abhijeet in last few days ..when he was in his mission... but what ? ... is itself a big question...

Left from there after a span of few minutes... looking at doctor...all bombared... will lots of questions..,

Acp : doctor ...abhijeet ko kya hua... ? wo thek to hai na..? aur acchanak se behosh kaise ho gaya wo...?

Sumit : acp sir ek minute... all confused... pehle aap sab shant ho jaiye... all relaxed a bit... but waiting impatiently for their answers...

Looking him ..not interesting in anything else..so added...

Sumit : dekhiye... unke mind achanak se pressure padhne ki wajah se wo behosh ho gaye... lagta hai kuch bura hua hai unke sath... jise yaad karke... unka mind pressure me aa gaya tha... maine unhe injection de diya... ab 5-6 ghante baad ushe ab hosh aayega...

Daya : ( in tension) doctor ... wo thek to ho jaye ga na...? matlad koi ghabrane wali baat to nahi hai na...

Sumit : daya tum phikar mat karo... mai abhijeet ko kuch bhi nahi hone dunga...

All confused with his informal way of talking...

Daya : aap abhijeet ko jante hai ...

Sumit : haan... abhijeet ko mai bahut pehle se janta hu... aur wo mere bahut accha dost bhi hai... aap log mujhe nahi jante ... kyuki mai yaha nahi delhi me rahta tha... bus abhi kuch hi dino pehle mera yaha transfer hua hai... ha par main aap sabko janta hu... abhijeet aap sabke bare me hi to baate karta tha... humesha... added in complaining tone... wo phone to mera haal – chaal puchne ke liye karta tha ... par mera number hi nahi aata tha... bus aap sabke baare me hi bolta rahta tha... jab tak phone na cut ho jaye... making sad face...

Looking him like this... all smiled broadly...

Meanwhile... Nurse came and inform him to attend the other patient...

Sumit : accha sir aap log tension mat lijiye... aur ghar jake aaram kareye... in fear.. warna abhijeet mujpe gussa karega... ki ... intimating like abhijeet...

Ye kya sumit... tum in sabka kyaal nhi rakh sakte the... aise to bahut bolte ho abhijeet mai sab sambhal lunga tum tension mat lo... to ab kya hua.. sabko ghar nahi bhej paye tum... in requesting tone...

So plzz sir .. ab aaplog ghar jaiye... jaise hi abhijeet ko hosh aayega mai ..app sabko inform kar dunga...

All smilled... and leaved for their respective home... to take some rest... as they also have to go bureao...

Sumit smilled... also himself leave from their to attend another patient...

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh... very long na... chalo ... abh jaldi – jaldi... be a good boy or sweet girl... and leave ur precious reviews...<strong>

**Take care andd love you all ... **

**Thank you **

**Sweetpari ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello.. freiends... :):). see i m back with new chapter... before you start reding there is something tht i want to tell you...**

**Friends.. sorry but this chapter is short and not so good... posted just because that all of you don't feel disconected... the reasons behind this small chapter is that ... ki firstly i not well...:(:( and secondly... i m so stressed... actually.. on around 21 july or in 1****st**** week of august ... humara result announce hoga... ki kitne candidates select honge.. and hume bahut tension ho rahi hai ... ki pata nhi ki humara name select hoga ki nahi... but i want to be selected from my bottom of my heart... **

**So plzzz friends pray from me na ... that ki hum select ho jaye... plzzz plzzz plzzz... wo kya hai na... god pe agar itne log pressure dalenge.. to humre select hone ke chances... badh jayenge na... so plzzz... and selient reviewers... app bhi plzzz pray karna .. humare liye ... plzzzzz. ... * puppy eyes*..**

**And ya thank you so so much for your love ., care.., support.., and wishes also... are jab humare itne pyare – pyare friends ki wishes humare sath hai to... very soon i will be fit and fine...:):)**

**Pata hai... with the every next chapter... the lenght of chapter increses... but number of reviews are declining...:(:(... you what till now there are 2000 views... and reveiws are only 155... dear ... where are are remaining ... 1845... readers... :(:(:(...**

****Now chalo read... and ya plzzz review...:):):)...****

* * *

><p>All moved to their respective places...<p>

Acp sir... daya.. sachin.. purvi... and all others also ... went to bureao... after freshing up and take some physically rest... because... at this time... mental rest is not possible... when their one of most important member of their family is on hospital bed... they don' t want to leave him alone... but despite of that... they are also a responsible cid officers too... and they have to fulfill their incumbent...

When they entered in bureao... they all are unaware about that... one more big problem is waiting for them inside...they shocked after having a glance of DCP CHITROLE inside the bureao...

While he welcomed them ... in his unique way...

**Dcp sir ... :** **in teasing tone..** are aao aao acp ... aaiye ye bureao aap hi ka hai...

All chores together unwillingly... good morning sir...

**Dcp sir .. :** ( **in humoristic tone** ) ye kya mujhe to pata hi nahi tha ... **amazed...** ki dupahar ke 1 baje ...good morning hoti hai...

**In** **anger continued**... kya mai jaan sakta hu ki... bureao ko khali chodkar... **in taunting tone**... aap aur aapke homhaar cid officer kaha gaye the... **in anger** ... wo to accha hua mai yaha tha ... warna pata hai cid ki kitni badnami hoti... kal ke akhbar ( newspaper ) me bade – babe aksharo ( words ) me likha hota...

Ki bari dopahar me cid bureao me ek bhi cid officer nahi... aam adami jaye to kiske pass jaye ... apni samasyao ( problems ) ko leker...

All are present there... keeping there head down... this increases his temper more...

**Dcp sir ... : ( in high pitch)** aab kuch bolo ge bhi ki tum sabke- sab kaha the... ya aise hi sar juka ke kade (stand) rahne ka irrada hai...

Now Acp sir... said.. in calm tone but... inside he boiling with anger...

**Acp.. :** sir .. , wo hum sab hospital me the... before he continue ... dcp cutted him.. **in amazed tone**..

**DCP sir ... : ** sab ke sab... ra**ising his eyebrows**...

**Acp sir .. :** jee sir ...

**DCP sir..** **:** wah sab ke sab hospital me the... phir to koi bahut badi baat hogi... **in eagarly tone**... mai bhi to janu.. aisi kya baat important baat thi jo puri ki puri.. cid team... hospital me thi...

**Acp sir ... : ( in firm tone** **)** sir.. wo abhijeet ka accident ... Dcp interupted...

**DCP sir ... : ( in irritated tone.. )** abhijeet ... ab ye abhijeet kaha se bich me aa gaya...

**Acp sir ... : (calmly )** sir wo kal... he narrated the whole incident... to bus hum sab issiliye... hospital me the...

**Dcp sir ... : **to issme sabko janne ki kya zarurat thi... in anger... wo bhi bureao ko khali chodke.. ye sab to tum logo ki life me normal hai... to phir sabko jane ki kya zarurat thi... in confusion... aur ye abhijeet to misson pe gaya tha na ... to wapis kab aaya...

All go hyper .. after listening ... ye sab to normal hai... but more of our daya sir... he is boiling with anger.. made a fist of his hand ... to controll make a contoll on himself... acp sir noticed this... and become little scare ... that .. if he lost lost his controll ... no one knows.. what he will do of this Dcp...

**Acp**... : **( in hurry )** sir .., aap phikar mat kijiye... ab hum yahi hai... aur case par bhi abhi se case karna start kar dete hai... waise sir case kis ka tha... i mean kiddnaping... ya koi khoon hua hai...

**Dcp sir.. :** haan haan... wo tum logo ko karna hi hai... ek aadmi ka khoon hua hai... andheri me jo kailash apartment hai waha pe... and start moving forward to exit door... but stopped in middle... turned and said...

**In ordering tone**... kisi ko bhi chutti nahi milegi... aur haan koi zarurat nahi hai... sabko ek sath hospital jane ki... udhar doctor aur nurses hoti hai... paitents ka khayal rakne ke liye... tumlog aapna – apna kaam karo... with this he left exited completely..

This was the limit... now all are fumming with anger... even acp sir also...

**Daya .. : ( in anger )...** ye dcp ... kyu aa jata hai har samaye (time) ... jabki isse pata hai.. yaha isse sab nafarat karte hai...

**Acp sir...:** **( calm tone )** daya dekho shaant ho jao... ye time nahi hai .. gussa karne ka... abhi hume bahut kaam hai.. aur phir hume abhijeet ke paas bhi to jana hai... **in convencing tone...**

**Freddy ..:** par sir .. ye dcp... cutted by acp sir ... **in firm tone..**

**Acp sir .. :** ek tarike se dekha jaye to accha hi hua ... jo ye dcp yaha aa gaya... listening this all are now looking towards acp sir... he noted.. this... **in meaningful tone**... aur nahi to kya.. ? agar uss time pe bureao me koi nahi hota to... cid ki kitni badnami ( defame) hoti...

Now all are agreed with acp sir... and calmed themselves... after a pause.. acp said...

**Acp ... :** chalo chalo sab kaam pe lag jao... hume kkam khatam karke abhijeet ke paas bhi to jana hai... **in ordering tone...** daya.. freddy.. purvi.. tum log kailash apartment jao... to pata lagao ... ki ..waha exactly kya hua tha...

all three nodded.. and leaved from there... aur baki sab ... aapna – apna kaam karo... and he himself leave for his cabin...

* * *

><p><strong>i know bohut bura tha... but abhi issi se manage karlo...<strong>

**guyzzzz plzzz... review... **

**and pray... for me ki humara naam select ho jaye... plzzzzz plzzzz**

**Thank you and love you all...**

**Sweetpari... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry friends... :(:(:( for troubling you all... a big soooorrrryyyy... in last chapter ... i was really stressed... so just wanted to share my problem with all of my friends... and demanded a little supports from ur side... just to remember me i ur prays... thats it... kyuki kehte hai... problems share karne se solve ho jati hai... so if u feel it bad or unformal... sorry for that guyzzz... from next time i will take care... and ya i didn't said that i will not give u update... friends... i know how difficult is to wait... as i m also a reviewer... and waited for updates a lot...**

And ya one more thing.. there was some technical problem.. thats why the updated chapter is not displaying... sorry for that also...

Thank u so much guyzzz... for ur wishes... and ya one good news... now i m fine...:):):)

**GD ( dada)...** sorry... for hurting u... and ya i knw ur one big secret... batau... batadoo... chalo... for now i m leaving... thank you so much dada...:):):)... keep smiling...:):):)

**Jyoti.**.. sorry dear for small chapter... aww... muh tak nhi gaya... kuch nahi hota ... ye wala pait( stomach) tak pahuch jayega... i guesss... thank you so much dear...:):):)... keep smiling...:):)

**Misha.**.. thank you dear.. :):):)... keep smiling..:):):)

**Artanish.**.. see here is ur update dear... thank you so much...:):):).. keep smilling...:)

**Cidfreak.**.. so ma'am ... atlast u r here... so now how are u feeling... here is a teddy for u.. and get well soon...thank you so much...:):).. keep smilling...:):):)

**Shrestha...** thank you so much dear...:) keep smiling...:):):)

**Rukmani...** u know what... ur name remind me.. a character of one show... ya i know i m silly girl.. heee... thank you so much...:):)... keep smiling...:):):)

**Pinki.**..ya dear its mine.. heartiest wish... thank you so much...:):):)... keep smiling..:):):)

**Palak.**.. thank you so much dear... :):):).. keep smiling..:):):)

**Priya.**. see this one is long... thanku dear...:):):)... keep smiling...:):):)

**Anhaal**... dear now its showing... and now u have back to back 2 chapters to read and review... thank you for sharing ur problem...:):):)

**Krittika.**.. so ur wait is now over.. here ur 6th chapter... thanku so much dear...:):):) keep smiling...:):):)

**Shzk.**. thank you so much dear...:):) keep smiling...:):):)

**Siya01**... thank you so much dear...:):) .. keep smiling...:):):)

**Honey**.. thank you so much dear... :):).. keep smiling...:):):)

**cid lovers**... dear we also don't like dcp.. par every character has its own place... thank you so much for sharing your views...:):)... keep smiling...:):):)

**r and r...** hmmm... thank you so much dear... for ur support... see... here's ur chapter...hmm lets see how much effort all this demands...thank you ...:):).. keep smiling...:):):)

A bigggggg thank you... to all my lovely **guest**s... keep smiling...:):):)

**Guest .**. dear..i m not professional writer... just writing for my friends... i kn bad.. infact very bad writer... but dear ... u don't have right to say all these things... its better u quiet this story...thank u for ur support till knw... and keep smiling..:):):)

**Dear its very easy to hurt someone or make them cry... but it demands loads and loads of endeavors to make them smile... so plzzz.. don't use such harsh words which hurts someone... not only here... in ur personal lifes too...**

Thank you.. so much... stay blessed... almighty god.. fulfill ur wishes...:):):)

* * *

><p>Far from this (cid) building... In a hospital... the corridor is full of so many hustle- bustle... so many voices are easily could be listen ... consisting .. of pain of loosing some close ones.., happiness of getting their dear ones back... tears are present in most of the persons eyes present there... but of different shades and meanings... some are due to exterme happiness... , and some of ... the result of terrible pain... and some words which are easily audible... are...<p>

**... doctor.. doctor.. jaldi doctor ko bulaiye... in panic..**

**... thank you so much doctor... so much.. with teary smile..**

**... doctor plzz ... save him... plzzz... pleading tone..**

But far from all this... inside a room ... in a pin drop silence... a person is lying on bed... taking deep breathes... while.. so many equipments are attached to his body...

Is Sleeping due to the medicines effect... but his eyes are stiring inside the shell ...with a fast pace... as something worse... he is experincing with his closed eyes... or is flashing infront of his eyes... and ... so many voices... are bouncing inside his head ...

**... mumma... papa... a sweet small boy of hardly.. 4 year is yelling ... with top of his voice...**

**... are aa gaye humare raja beta... kya hua... humare raja beta ko... with so much love...**

**... humara sher to bada hoke bahut bada aphser ( officer ) banega... proudly...**

**... geeta... tum adi ko leke jao yaha se... jao... wapas mat aana... high pitch ... jaoooo...**

**... PAPAAAAAA...**

Abhijeet ... getup with a... huge jerk in his body... he is breathing very fast... sweating prufusely... and also ... sheivering badly... with all these... his stiches.. also got effected... he is now feeling high pain in his wounds...

A nurse passing from the corridor.. noticed this... and ran towards the doctor sumit's cabin... after informing him... sumit reached inside the abhijeet's cabin... in hurry..

What he saw is that... abhijeet is on his bed... breathing fastly... his whole forehead is full of sweats ... still sheivering but now... at lower pace... some tears are also present in his eyes... holding his head by one hand... while .. his other hand... is on his chest... pain is clearly seen on his face... looking him in such a conditon... his heartbeat missed his one beat...

After composing himself ... he stepped forward... with small steps...

Placed his hand on his shoulder... abhijeet jerked... looked up ... relaxed a bit ... finding sumit is standing besides him... after a silence of couple of minutes... sumit initiated the talk...

**Sumit ... : ( softly )** abhijeet kya hua... ? tum acchanak kaise uth gaye... ? koi bura sampna dekha kya...?

Abhijeet was quite... still in a same sitting position... sumit realised that he is feeling pain ... so its better... to lie him first on his bed...

He help abhijeet... and gently... lie him on the bed... placed his one hand on his forehead... and felt shocked... abhijeet having a high fever... he said...

**Sumit.. : ( politely )** abhijeet tumhe to tez bukhar hai... tumne bataya kyu nahi...

After a long silence .. now abhijeet said ... but his tone is very low.. and also stammering a bit...

**Abhijeet .. :** wo.. wo.. mujhe nahi.. pata chala... sumit relaxed a little ... after listening his voice...

**Sumit.. :** accha ab batao .. kya hua... ? tum accahnak se kaise uth gaye...?

Abhijeet ... trying his best.. for not to make any eye contact... and said...

**Abhijeet... :** sumit... w..wooo..wooo...

Sumit interupted...

**Sumit ... :** koi bura sapna dekh liya tha kya tumne ...?

**Abhijeet ... : ( instantly replied )** haa... haann... bura.. sapna... han .. bura sapna hi dekha tha maine...

Sumit find something fishy in his reply... but do not want to drag the topic... as he knows abhijeet very well... that its not eassy .. to bring truth... out of his mouth... and its quite impossible ... if he himself .. is not willing to utter anything... and ...

At this time ... more than that... his health is more important... if he put more efforts ... to digout the truth.. nothing will work... infact abhijeet starts.. to pressurize his mind ... by thinking all those things... again and again... which is not at all... good for him...

Sumit ... break the silence... and said..

**Sumit .. :** dard ho raha hai...

Few words escaped from his mouth.. undeliberatly...

**Abhijeet... : ( in deep pain.. )** bahut..

**Sumit .. : (full concerned tone.. )** bahut dard ho raha hai... kaha pe ... batao.. mai abhi check kar leta hu...

**Abhijeet... :** haan .. haan thek hai...

**Sumit .. : ( firm tone)** abhijeet kaha pe ... dard ho raha hai...

**Abhijeet... :** wo ser ( head ) pe.. aur yaha pe bhi... ( pointing towards his bullet wounds.. )

Sumit.. checked.. his head wound first... and while analyising... chest one.. a painfull aahh.. made his way out from abhijeet's mouth... sumit paniced.. for a while.. but soon he compose himself.. and treat his wound... now all done...

He placed his hand on his head... and said...

**Sumit.. : with love...** abhijeet.. abhi tum aaram karo... mai nurse se bolke .. medicines bhijwata hu... **something click in his mind.. and he said...** nahi .. mai tumhe.. apne samne hi dawai.. khilakar jaunga... **in annoying tone..**

Tumhara kya pata... nurse par apne Cid officer hone .. ka roab dikhake.. dawai khane se mana kar do... kyunki tumhe to dawai.. kadvi lagti hai na.. aur bichari ko dhamkado .. taki wo mujhe bhi kuch na bataye... **in hurry and scary tone... touching his ears with his both hands...**

Na.. baba .. na.. mai ye risk nahi le sakta**... in scare tone**...warna acp sir .., tumhari team... aur haan... wo tumhara dost senior inspector daya... jiska hath agar kisi ko pad jaye to usske daanto se piano.. bajne lagta hai... **placing his both hand on his checks...**

Suddenly.. abhijeet burst in huge laughter... laughing .. and just laughing... looking him like this... some tears of happiness forms in his eyes...

**Who say that.. doctors don't have feelings... just because they don't cry when someone dead on the bed of operation theater... no dear... they also cry but in inside... in lonely place.. when they unable to save ... their patient.. the difference is that.. showing emotions... are not part of their job... they have to be strong... put a controll on their emotions...**

After some passage of time.. abhijeet stopped... but still a sweet smile is present on his face... sumit calls the nurse.. after taking medicines... move to abhijeet...

**Sumit .. :** ( fowarding his hand with medicines..) lo abh dawai khao... chalo...

Abhijeet looked towards him ... finds that .. there is no other way to escape... except to swallow these disgusting medicines... he gulped them with a help of water.. ofcourse... after making so many faces... sumit smilled... after patting his shoulder... left from there...

**Abhijeet.. : ( in hurry ) **sumit wo sab..

**Sumit.. : taking a deep breath**... abhijeet un sabko maine ghar bhej diya.. jaanna nahi chahte the.. par bhi maine zabar dasti... cutted by abhijeet...

**Abhijeet .. :** accha kiya... waise bhi wo puri raat nahi soe the... unnhe arram ki zarurat thi... **stopped...now added in teasing tone..** waise.. sumit kabhi kabar to tum apna dimag thek se cahla hi lete ho... **smirking**

**Sumit.. : ( absent mindedly )** haan wo to hai... it takes some minutes to realise him what abhijeet actually said... when he realised.. he is out of his room.. and smilled broadly..

But soon.. he turned in tension.. he is preplexed that.. how abhijeet regain his conciousness in just two hours.. instead of five hours... despite of the effect of sedatives... the only thing he caught is that...

Something more drastic... abhijeet had faced .. in his last few days... which is not allowing his mind to take rest... not even for couple of minutes... he is continously thinking something.. which not good for him... with these thoughts... he reached his cabin... and dailed a number...

**Person.. :** hello..

**Sumit .. :** hello Acp sir .. mai sumit bol raha hu...

**Acp sir .. : ( in tensed tone**) sumit... tum.. abhi to abhijeet ko hosh aane me time hai... **something clicked** **his mind..** sumit wo thek to hai na.. kahi koi problem to nahi...

**Sumit ..:** sir problem ki hi to baat hai...

**Acp sir... : cutted him in worried ...** problem.. kaisi problem... tum saaf – saaf batao ... akhir baat kya hai...?

Meantime.., daya also reached bureao... completing his investigation... and also.. caught the culprit... who is now behind the bars of cid bureao jail... daya noticed that... acp sir is talking to someone on phone... and also looking in exterme tension... with a shade of worried also... and become restless...

Inside the cabin...

**Sumit.. :** sir aap bus hospital aa jaiye.. mai aapko sab batata hu... with this he cutted the call...

Acp sir is now more stressed... looking that daya and all others are waiting for him outside... he came out from out from his cabin... and said..

**Acp sir.. :** **in straight tone...**daya case ka kya hua.. ?

**Daya..: replied.. uninterestedly...** haan sir.. wo khoon paiso ke liye kiya gaya tha... uske bhai ne... humne usse pakad liya hai... aur ussn apna gunah confess bhi kar liya hai...

**Acp sir.. :** chalo accha hua case jaldi sove ho gaya...

**Daya .. : ( earnest tone.. )** sir ... wo aap kisse baat kar rahe the... aap bahut pareshan lag rahe the...

**Acp sir.. : worriedly..** wo sumit ka phone tha...

All looked towards him with tension... acp sir noted this...

**Daya .. :** sir... sumit ka phone... par kyu... ? aur kya keh raha tha wo... ?

**Acp sir.. : worried tone...** pata nahi daya kya hua hai... par ussne hume milne ke liye bulaya hai... hospital...

All become now more stressed.. that what happen with their abhijeet sir... so that doctor called them for a meeting...

**Acp sir ... :** lekin daya sab to nahi ja sakte... before he continue... cutted by rajat...

**Rajat.. :** sir aap log tension mat lijiye... aur hospital jaiye... yaha mai sub sambhal lunga...

**Acp sir.. :** tum sab sambhal loge na... koi problem hai to mai... freddy ya kisi aur ko bhi tumhare sath.. bureao chod jata hu...

**Rajat.. : assures him..** nahi sir.. isski koi zarurat nahi hai... aap sab jaiye... aur yaha ki tension mat lijiye... abhi aap sab ki zarurat waha hospital me hai... aur waise bhi agar koi problem hui to mai... aapko call karunga na...

Acp sir smilled a bit... and said...

**Acp sir.. :** thek hai.. to phir hum sab hospital chalte hai...

**Rajat.. :** sir wo koi bhi baat ho to plzz mijhe inform ... acp cutted...

**Acp sir..** **:** haa rajat hum tumhe inform kar denge... **looking at his watch...** then all... chalo sab jaldi chalo ... sumit ne hume jaldi bulaya hai... with this all left.. except rajat...

Daya rushed his quallis to hospital... all stepted out ...and moved towards sumit's cabin...entered inside but.. there is no one inside... they asked nurse...

**Purvi..:** nurse.. wo doctor sumit kaha hai... **nurse got confused.. looking towards all of them...** **finding** **nurse bewildered**... again said... actually unhone hume milne bulaya tha...

**Nurse .. :** okayy... actually mam wo abhi round pe gaye hai... bus abhi aate hi honge ... aap log yahi pe unka wait kijeye...

**Purvi ..:** bid her with...thank you.. with a smile..

Nurse.. nodded and leaves from there...

Now All are waiting for the arrival for doctor sumit... meanwhile... so many question are revolving.. in their minds...

**... why doctor sumit called them in so hurry... ?**

**... is everything is okay...?**

**... is something is wrong with abhijeet... ?**

... and so many... their trail of thought... stopped... with a sound of door opening... all turned their faces towards the door...

**Sumit ...** **:** arree aap sab khade kyu hai... baithiye na... with a smile...

All greets him... and acp sir said...

**Acp sir.. :** sumit wo tumne hume ... yaha .. **jerking his head..** matlab ... aisi kya baat ho gayi ki ... tumne hume ... yaha achanak se bulaya...

Sumit ... sensed the impatienceness... of all... so said...

**Sumit ... :** sir pehle.. app log baithiye... all grabed their seats... unwillingly...

**Daya... :** sumit ab to batao.. kya baat hai...

**Sumit... started after sighing... **

**Sumit ... :** sir abhijeet ko hosh aa gaya hai...

With this all become relax and also perplexed... that this is the good news then why doctor sumit is...so stressed...

**Sachin.. :** to doctor ye to acchi baat hai.. ki abhijeet sir ko hosh aa gaya...

**Sumit...: in deep tone...** nahi sachin ye acchi baat nahi hai... balki pareshan hone wali baat hai...

All got confused... finding all in a chaos state... said...

**Sumit...** **: in tensed tone..** sir humne abhijeet ko jo sedatives diye the... usske asar se to abhijeet ko kaam se kaam 5 se 6 ghate tak hosh hi nahi aana chahiye the... lekin ... abhijeet ko to... 2 ghante baat hi hosh aa gaya... aur sir ye bikul bhi acche signs.. nahi hai**... all are looking towards him with a fixed gaze... and continued...** sir abhijeet ka mind bahut restless hai... wo continously kuch souch raha hai... lagta hai usske sath mission me kuch bahut bura hua hai... **in dreamy tone...** warna maine abhijeet ko kabhi apni life me iss tarah tuta hua nahi dekha... phir chahe kaise bhi circumstances ho...

**All confused...**

**Acp sir..:** aisa kya hua hai sumit...

Sumit told everything with downheaded... all got shocked...

**Sumit... : worriedly..** sir mai abhijeet ko bahut acche se janta hu... wo iss tarah tutne walo me se nahi hai... zarur.. kuch bahut zada bura hua hai.. usske sath.. **in dreamy tone**... shayad usske past life se related kuch...

All got shocked...

As no one knows anything about abhijeet's past life... for them that is blank... not even daya... infact... whenever daya or anyone.. urgues him to tell something about his past life... like.., where he spent his childhood..., where he completed his schooling.., college... and such general things... always he used to averts the topic.. or leaves from there by making excuse...

**Acp sir.. : in earnest tone...** sumit tum jante ho ... abhijeet ke past ke bare me...

**Sumit ... in dissapointing tone...** nahi sir... infact maine kai baar usse puchne ki koshish ki.. par har bar ya to wo topic change kar deta tha .. ya phir waha se chala jata tha... aap log kuch..

He stopped as... all bent their heads down... he understood that... they also... unaware... of abhijeet's past life...

**Sumit ...: in pain..** sir mai bus itna janta hu... ki zarur usse past me kuch bohut bura chupa hai.. jo wo kisi se share nahi karna chahta...

**Daya... :** sumit aisa.. matlab tum itne confidence ke sath kaise kheh sakta ho... kya pata mission me kuch hua ho...

**Sumit... : meaningful tone...** mai samjhta hu .. tum kya kehna chah rahe ho daya... par mujhe aisa nahi lagta.. ya phir kya pata .. iss mission ke doraan ... uska bita hua kal usske samne aakar khada hoga ho...

All listening all the discussion .. attentively... acp sir said...

**Acp sir... : reminding sumit..**.sumit abhi tum kuch bol rahe the... ki tumhe aisa kyu lagta hai ki ... usske past se related hai ye sabkuch...

**Sumit...:** ha sir kyunki.. jab hum hostle me sath rahte the tab ... achanak ek baar.. abhijeet ko bahut tez bukhar hua tha...

**Abhijeet is lying on his bed... completely covered with blankets.. but still... sheivering like a winter leaf .. in this terrible summer... due to very high fever... sleeping due to medicine effect... suddenly.. starts yelling... **

**... mumma ... mumma...**

**... mumma utho na... mumma plzzz uthoo na... mummaa...**

**Starts crying also...**

**... papa mai nahi jaunga... aapko chodke kahi nahi jaunga...**

**... mujhe papa.. papa ke pass janna hai...**

**And turned unconciouss...**

.. continued...

... sir.. usseke baad wo behosh ho gaya... phir sir usski tabhiyat.. aur kharab ho gayi thi... usse hospital shift karna padha... phir usko kam - se - kam 10 se 15 din lage thek hone me...

All got terribly shocked...

* * *

><p><strong>So... guyzzz... now happy... <strong>

**Now put some pressure on ur mind ... and start guessing... what is hidden in abhijeet's past... and now what will happen next...**

**and ya humne story ka title name change kiya hai... batana plzz kaisa laga...:)**

**A big and sweet sollyyyy... once again... u suffer just because of me... i promise.. from now ... i will try my level best... so that u all should not bother.. because of me...**

**guyzz... this is not done... views 2700 and reviews are just 192 ...not done... where are the remaining ones...**

**Thank you so much...:):):)**

**Keep smilling...:):):)**

**Sweetpari... **


	7. Chapter 7

All got terribly shocked...

**Sumit.. :** sir isliye mujhe lagta hai ki... jo bhi hua hai.. wo kahi na kahi usski bachpan se related hai...

All are in deep thought.. just thinking that.. what tramatic stored in abhijeet's past.. comes out of their aisle of thoughts... with sumit's voice...

**Sumit.. :** sir, abhi aap log ussese mil sakte hai... stressing ... par plz jo bhi maine aaplogo bataya hai... aap ussse zikrar mat kariyega...

All concurs and leaves from there...

In the way acp sir put alleges that...

**Acp sir... :** koi bhi abhijeet ke samne azeeb react nahi karega... koi aise harkat ya baat nahi karega jisse.. usse humpe shak ho ki hume kuch bhi pata hai.. ya doubt hai.. thek hai... all confirms... he again adds... waise to usski narzro se kuch bhi chupana bahut mushkil hai... senior inspecter jo hai... par phir bhi...

All smiled and headed towards abhijeet's room...

Here abhijeet is in another world... thinking... and murmuring...

Ye kya ho raha hai.. mere sath.. kuch samajh nahi aa raha... pehle to sirf kabhi kabhi ye sab dikhayi dete tha... par jab se chennai gaya hu... ye sab to aur badh gaya hai... aur wo jagh ... in dreamy tone... aisa kyu lag raha hai jaise mai waha pehle bhi ja chuka hu... aur wo baccha koun hai... in frustation... kuch thek se dikhai bhi to nahi de raha... uff.. kuch samajh bhi to nahi aa raha...

**[at that time that milestone... being a small kid .. he is incapable to recognise those face.. the whole occuring is present in his brain but as an unpleasant memories...]**

Speedily he notice that someone is going to enter in his room .. so he instantly wipe off... some drops which are present on his eyes and from which some are rolled down ... tries his best to be normal...

All entered.. with that fabricated smile on their faces... acp sir move forward and lightly puts his hand on his head and said...

**Acp sir ... :** kaise ho ab... ?

Abhijeet simply nodded... and says in low voice...

**Abhijeet .. :** sir mai thek hu... wo bus .. pata nahi kaise mai... lowers his head..

**Acp sir.. :** koi baat nahi .. ho jata hai... and all are silent... those people who can chat infinately... are now facing the problem of shortage of words... so daya takes the command to make the surrounding environment lively... otherwise abhijeet gets suspicious...

So daya initiates in complaining tone...

**Daya... :** kya boss ... tumhe pata hai.. tumhari kitni complains aa rahi hai,... all are now gazing to daya including abhijeet also... he adds.. aise kya dekh rahe ho... mai bilkul thek keh raha hu... pata hai.. sumit bol raha tha.. ki tum usse thek se kaam nahi karne dete... abhijeet confused... aur wo ye bhi bol raha tha ki tum chahte ho ki wo sare kaam chodkar tumhare pass hi baitha rahe... abhijeet adds in confusion...

**Abhijeet.. :** par maine... cutted by sumit ... who just entered few minutes before.. and understands what exactly daya is upto... so to accompany him... jumps in mid...

**Sumit... :** bikul thek kaha tumne daya... thank you meri side lene ke liye... warna scaning all... yaha to sabko apne pyare abhijeet sir ki hi phikar hai... in annoyingly...

**Daya ... :** **pacifying sumit...** sumit tum phikar mat karo.. mai tumhari halat acchhe se samjh sakta hu... mujhe pata hai.. ye bhaisahab kitna tang karte hai...

All blowout with a great laughter... because of the word .. bhaisahab... including abhijeet also...

Whereas daya and sumit are standing there with a victory smile over their faces... exchanging glance with each other and silently passes thumbs up..( guyzz not that soft drink).. now only there center of attraction is abhijeet's smiling face... which was pale and stressed at the time they entered... though he tired his harder to hide that... but nothing can be hidden from your loved ones... they can easily recognise the sadness.., pain.., tension... behind your smiling face...

Coming down the pike all stopped laughing... but still the great effect is there...

This time break the ice but with a serious note...

**Dr salinkhe... :** abhijeet ek baat batao...

**Abhijeet... :** **smiling...** jee salunkhe sahab puchiye...

**Dr salunkhe... :** tumhe raat ko drive karke aane ki kya padi thi... agar kuch ho jata to... in sad tone... mai lab me kisse ladhta... yaar tum to jante ho na.. mera tumhare bina lab me man nahi lagta...

Abhijeet become heavyhearted... as again those blurry images starts revolving inside this brain... but cope up with them.. as he does not want to make them all sad... so replies in refreshing tone..

**Abhijeet ... : naughtiness in his tone**... salunkhe sahab ye kya keh rahe ho aap... shockingly.. aap aur mujhe miss karte... nahi nahi something is wrong with him.. daya yaar ek baar check karna kahi salunkhe sahab ki tabiyat to thek hai na...

Dr salunkhe got irritated... so said...

**Dr salunkhe... : in complaining tone...**dekh le pradyuman .. apne officer ko... mera mazak udha raha hai... kya mai isse pyar nahi karta...

Acp sir said...

**Acp sir... :** na baba na.. mijhe mat khicho bichme... tum dono ka matter hai .. to tum dono hi sambhalo...

**Dr salunkhe.. :** pradyuman tum... stopped in mid .. as he know that now acp is not going to utter anything... so turned to abhijeet...

While abhijeet thinks not to tease his salunkhe sahab more .. as he is very sweet and loves him a lot... so adds..

**Abhijeet ...:** arey salunkhe sahab ... aap to naraz ho gaye... smiling .. mai to mazak kar raha tha... aur waise bhi mai janta hu aap mujhe bahot pyar karte hai... haan par .. apke pyar dikhane ka tarika alag hai...

With this.. Dr salunkhe smiled and wave his hand over his head... now daya said..

**Daya ... :** par boss tumne bataya nahi ki tumko itni jaldi kyu padi thi aane ki.. tumse subah tak ka wait nahi hua...

Abhijeet find it difficult to answer but replied...

**Abhijeet.. :** kuch nahi yaar .. bus sab ki bohut yaad aa rahi thi to bus... jaldi se jaldi mumbai wapis aana chahta tha...

**Sumit ... :** accha thek hai.. ab yada bate karne ki zarurat nahi hai... mai tumhara dost hu..iska matlab ye nahi ki tum apni manmani karoge... mai kuch light sa khane ke liye bhejta hu tumhare liye... in strict tone... ussr kha lena ... phir tumhe dawai bhi khani hai...

Abhijeet got irritated...

**Abhijeet ...:** agar doctor dost ho na .. to aur bhi problem hoti hai... jab dekho apni doctor giri dikhate rahte hai... agar baat na mano to emotional blackmail karne lagte hai...

All smiles with the complain of abhijeet.. which he is doing merely like a small kid... where as sumit leaves from there... after gazing abhijeet...

**Acp sir... :** chalo .. ab hume bhi chalna chahiye... warna wo dcp... phir se aakar khada ho jayega aakar... accha abhijeet tum ab arram karo.. hum cahlte hai.. abhijeet nodded... turning towards daya,... daya tum yahi ruk jao... koi to chahiye na idhar isske nakhare uthane ke liye... bichara sumit kya kya sambhalega...

All smiled..

**Daya .. :** jee sir.. aap sab jaiye.. idhar mai samnhal lunga...

All left from there.. leaving daya and abhijeet behind...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry friends for this super duper delay... but honestly.. i didn't understant how to commence it further... a bid sorry to u all...<strong>

**Jyoti dear a big sorry to you... **

**Stay blessed ...**

**Keep smiling...**

**Thank you...**

**Loye you all... **

**Sweetpari...**


	8. Chapter 8

All smiles with the complain of abhijeet.. which he is doing merely like a small kid... where as sumit leaves from there... after gazing abhijeet...

**Acp sir... :** chalo .. ab hume bhi chalna chahiye... warna wo dcp... phir se aakar khada ho jayega aakar... accha abhijeet tum ab arram karo.. hum cahlte hai.. abhijeet nodded... turning towards daya,... daya tum yahi ruk jao... koi to chahiye na idhar isske nakhare uthane ke liye... bichara sumit kya kya sambhalega...

All smiled..

**Daya .. :** jee sir.. aap sab jaiye.. idhar mai samnhal lunga...

All left from there.. leaving daya and abhijeet behind...

**Daya.. :** abhijeet ...

**Abhijeet.. :** hmm...

**Daya ... : in deep tone...** abhijeet akhir baat kya hai... jab se tum aaye ho tab se dekh raha hu... tum kuch pareshan lag rahe ho... jab dekho khoye –khoye se rahte ho...

Abhijeet who is not yet present here.. suddenly jump in present from daya's question... and become more unnerved and looks at daya... abhijeet looks daya and replied forthwith...

**Abhijeet.. :** daya aisi koi baat nahi hai... mai kha khaha khoya rahta hu... aur tum ye kya kheh rahe ho ki mai badal gaya hu... **naughtily...**isliye kyuki maine tumhari itne dino se leg pulling nahi ki...

**Daya ...:** boss .. please dekho tum topic ko divert mat karo... tumhe nahi batana to mat batao... **turns his face in other side...**

**Abhijeet.. pov.. :** sorry daya i can't tell u whats going all with me... because me myself even don't know about it... pehle mujhe to pata chale ki aakhir ho kya raha hai mere sath... tabhi to mai kissi ko samjhe paunga na... **shifted hin vission to daya**... sorry daya.. par i promise jaise hi mujhe pata chal jayega mai tujhe hi sabse pehle batunga...

Coming out of his pathway of cerebration... beholding at daya... takes a sigh and said...

**Abhijeet... :..softly...** daya... **no response from other side...** **he called again... this time by** **raising his pitch voice a bit..** Daya**... again no response**...

he takes a deep breath and shook his head dissappointly... and tries to move and extend his hand to reach touch daya... but in this course of action... his hand got hurt with that slinge which is pre- occupying his hand... and a AHHH... releases from his mouth...

Daya turned in nano second and his anger now swtiched to pure concern and love for his buddy... he hold abhijeet with one hand and with other he clutch abhijeet's hurted hand... containing blank expression is there on his face.. like he don't know what to do...

**Daya ... :** boss kya hua .. dard ho raha hai**... restlessly...** kisne kaha tha haath hilane ko... huh... **while abhijeet is nonstop smiling... galancing his buddy... scrutinizing his gaze.. daya said...**

**Daya ... : in frustation...** kya hai ab haas kyu rahe ho... **keenly observing his face... where** **pain is apparent.. he added.**.. tum ruko mai abhi sumit ko bulake aata hu...

Abhijeet tries to resist but fails as daya already left the ward...

Abhijeet again starts experiencing those memories as once again as those flashes inaugrate themselves in his mind... he jerked his head but no use...they are so adamant.. that they are not in mood to leave him alone...

He hold his head and trying hard to stop those visual clip of so many randomly voices or to remember whats all this ... in this operation... his whole body embark sweating profusely...

daya reaches there with sumit and both are stunned to see abhijeet like this... they stepped forwards with big steps...

daya.. hold abhijeet gently... while sumit is on opposite side of daya... patting abhijeet's back...

**daya.. : panicly...** boss .. boss kya hua...

abhijeet lift his head up .. eye them two with his teary eyes...

**abhijeet... :** haan... **he is unable to say anything as for no his head also stars paining...**

**sumit... : in concern ...** abhijeet .. kya hua.. sar dard ho raha hai...

abhijeet remains silent for few minutes... just staring the faces present there... on them pure concern.., love .., care for him is present... and on the other side both daya and sumit also remain silent .. they wanted that first abhijeet relax himself .. so they are giving him sufficient time to do so...

after couple of minutes.. they found abhijeet little bit relaxed and calm... both exchanged glance and concurs and now sumit says...

**sumit.. : softly..** abhijeet**... abhijeet shifted his vission to sumit...** **finding abhijeet in** **concerntration so continues...** kya hua... **bewilderedly**... tum iss tarah apna sar kyu pakar ke baithe hue the**... meaningful tone...** sar dard ho raha hai kya tumhara...

while abhijeet still not in a mood to relvail anything so just nodded his head positively... as now his head is also paining...

sumit said something to daya with his gesture ... and both helps abhijeet in lying down on bed comfortably... abhijeet just capitulate himself and laid on bed...

while sumit called nurse and ordered her to bring juice and medicines of abhijeet.. nurse nodded and left... while daya settles himself on the stool existing there near abhijeet's bed...

soon nurse reaches with a tray in her hand .. on which medicines... a glass of water and a glass of orange juice is there...

she forward it to sumit and sumit signals daya to make abhijeet sit... so that he can intake his medicines and juice... daya turned to abhijeet and said...

**daya..: politely..** abhijeet... **resting his hand on his hand.. again said abhijeet... as abhijeet** **is lying with close eyes... may be he fall asleep... so to wake him up...**

**abhijeet slowly opens his eyes... **

both daya and sumit smiled a bit... while daya added...

**daya... : softly...** chalo boss dawai kha lo.. u will feel better... **he silently take that** **medicines.. and juice too without any making faces**...

after that he laid down back to his place... and betimes dozedoff... because of sedative contained in his medicines... sumit signaled daya to come aside... daya nodded and slightly patted abhijeet's check .. move towards sumit...

**daya.. : worriedly...** haan sumit bolo...

**sumit... : in frazzled tone...** daya abhijeet apne brain pe bahut hi zada pressurize kar raha hai.. ye usske liye bilkul bhi thek nahi hai... **pauses for a while**... hume jald se jald kuch karna hoga...

**daya.. : in irritating tone..** to kya karu mai sumit kya...? maine usse pauchne ki koshish ki **... dissapointly.**. par wo hai ki kuch bhi batane ko ready hi nahi hai**... looking at** **him...** ab tum hi batao mai kya karu...

sumit puts his hand on his shoulder to pacify him.. and said...

**sumit... : smiled little bit...** **and looking at abhijeet**... janta hu mai daya.. bahut acche se janta hu mai isse ... isse baat ugalwna bahut hi mushkil hai... ye humse souchta hai ki apni pareshani share karega to hum pareshan ho jayenge... **smiled in pain..** bilkul pagal hai ye... isse kya pata ki.. hume balki khushi hogi...

**daya also smiled and replied..**

**daya.. : happily..** mai boss ke liye bahut kush hu... **sumit looked at him** .. **confusingly...while daya abide the conversation**... ki boss ke pass tum jaisa itna samjh dar dost jo hai**... sumit lift his head down and smiled shyly... daya added...** jo sharmata bhi hai...

both laugh with this but with caution.. so that their laughter don't disture abhijeet's sleep... which is indeed very important for him.. . so that he will relax mentally and physically tooo...

**sumit... : remembering something..** . accha daya..ab mai chalta hu... i have some work to do .. but yeah .. take care of abhijeet... as may be that encounter trouble his sleep in form of horrible dreams ... so please tak care of that...

daya nodded... and sumit left from there .. after taking a galance of abhijeet's eek stature... while daya made his way towards couch.. and sit there.. holding a magzine in his hand... but his full attention is towards abhijeet...

minutes passes like this.. daya starts feeling drowsy.. but his stand up with a great jerk... ith abhijeet's voice... who so restless .., his body is wet with his sweat... he continously saying something ... in pain.. daya approches near him so that the he could hear abhijeet;s low voice...

**... please... papa ko chod do...**

**... papa .. papa.. utho na.. **

**... papa mai kahi nahi jaunga... **

**... aunty mai nahi.. mujhe kahi nahi jaana...**

**.. papa... nahi please... crying now...**

Soon he is getting more and mare restless... starts sheivering with fear... . by every passing minute he is getting more and more uneasy... daya got panic.. he is blank .. dont know how to pacify hm...

He just starts shaking abhijeet and calling him... again and again... and in a short time he jerk out from his sleep.. with a scream.. of top up of his voice...

**... PAPAAAAA...**

He is breathing heavily... sweating profusely... tcompletely out of his sense... sheivering... daya hold him.. and waving his hand on his back... and continuesly saying...

**Daya.. :** abhijeet... relax... kuch nahi hua... bus bura sapna tha.. **he cultched a glass of water** **from his other hand and made him drank a bit...** **abhijeet turned calm... and relaxed also... is much better than before...**

**Daya.. : softly...** abhijeet.. tum thek ho.. **abhijeet nodded positively... and made him.. sit comfortably.. with the help of cussions and pillows on his back...**

**Daya... :** thek hai abhijeet...

Abhijeet didn't say much just nodded... while daya said ..

**Daya.. :** abhijeet...

**Abhijeet .. :** hmmm...

**Daya.. :** boss akhir.. kounsi baat hai jo tumhe itna pareshan kar rahi hai... **before abhijeet** **could say anything or stop him and postponed the issue... he said..** boss please.. tum jante ho mai tumhe aise nahi dekh sakta.. so please.. tum tbaat to badalne ya talne ki koshish mat karo...

Abhijeet remained silent .. daya is staring him undisturebly... feeling a continuous fix gaze on him... abhijeet lift his head up... and says not now with his eyes...

**Daya.. :** thek hai to tum nahi batana chahte na.. to mai chala jata hu**... stood up .. and** **said.**. aur haan .. aage se mujhse bhi expect mat karna ki mai bhi tumhe kuch batunga... **initiate his steps towards the exit...**

While abhijeet can bear anything but cann't bear his distance from his buddy... he instantly said..

**Abhijeet.. :** daya ruk...

Daya first smiled as his conspiracy works perfectly... now covered his winning expression with serious and hurted one.. and turned..

**Daya.. : in annoying tone** ... kya hua...

Abhijeet took a sign... and said..

**Abhijeet.. :** tum mat jao...

**Daya.. :** matlab tum bata rahe ho...

**Abhijeet.. : headed down.. and in low pitch..** haan...

Daya.. smiles and went near to him... this time sits near him on his bed... putted his hand on ahijeet's hand and said..

**Daya.. :** abhijeet batao akhir baat kya hai...

**Abhijeet.. :** daya wo...

**So iss daya will know the secret or again stopped by any hurdle... lets see.. what gonna happen next...**

**Pihu...:** see here me back...thank you dear...:)

**Guest..:** lo bhai hum to wapis aa gaye.. now happy... thank you dear...:)

**Jyoti..:** see i updated it... yeah sorry for extreem delay... waise dear from where are u... as i also have my class fellow of same name... heehee... thank you dear and sorry tooo...:)

**R and r ...:** dear aap ek hi ho ya doo... i always confuses.. so asked.. waise thank you for ur aapreciation... so here is ur next chappy... hope u like it too... thank you dear... :)

**Duo mrf... :** thank you dear for liking it... u smiled na.. its enough for me... i m very happy... as i m the reason u smiled... thank you dear... :)

**Love duo...:** ohh... u read my all stories.. and loved them too... thank you dear for ur blessings too... i will keep them store... for my future... hahaha...;).. thank you dear...:)

**TADS... :** dear i guess u are her fan... so okay i will include her too.. but lil bit.. as i dont want u to dissapoint so... but please dont expect any ahem ahem scene from myside... please... thank you dear... u araised ur question... please dear pagal mat hona.. warna uncle aunty humare piche par jayenge.. and scold me a lot... ;) thank you...:)

**Shilpapatte.1..:** thank you dear...:)

**Guest..:** thank you dear..:)

**Guest.. :** hahaha... god ko thank you ... good girl... lo again thank him... thank you dear...:)

**cid lovers...:**see me ack... okay no promise i will not delay this time... happy... belated happy rakhi... i know kuch zada hi belated ho gaya... thank you dear...:)

**nitu...:** hmmm.. so u r waiting for secret.. are may be in next or next to next... u get to know... thank you dear...:)

**rukmani..:**see dear here is ur next chapter... as now i recalled that u asked me... whom i remined with ur name...

plesae.. don't laugh... its a character of one of the episode of horror night... which telecasted on star one... but i loved that character... she is so sensible and sweet to.. dont orry she was not ghost... but a sweet girl... thank you dear...:)

**lavii...:** arey u know one of my relative is also having a same name... waise are u the same lavy of IF... thank you dear... :)

**khushi**.. : ufff.. . after a long time.. dear how are u and sukhmani... she fine now... and usse data to nahi.. she is taking her medicines on time na... agar nahi to batana.. i will scold her..;) here's ur chapter dear... thank you so much... :)

**jyoti..:** haha... we all are also tolerating cid just because of duo and purvi mam ... and yeah our old six too... thank you dear..:)

**sshzk.. :** thank you dear..:)

**shrestha... :** see me here with new chapter... hope u like it... dear u know my di's friend is also shrestha... hahaha... thank you so much...:)

**So guys ... me back.. i know u all are ready with so many chappals.. rotten tomatoes for my welcome... on being so late.. but honestly speaking guys... i lost my interst in it.. but yesterday my friend renu.. suggested me u re- read all reviews skipping those hurted ones.. i followed her guidence.. and see me back... her suggestion really worked like magic... thank you dear... u can see.. in my update as i wrote full chapter today only.. but doesn't revised it... **

**And yeah the credit also goes to palak and u .. sweet peoples also...**

**Thank you.. now iwill update regularly it doent means daily but yeah .. ill not take such a big leave...**

**Thank you so much friends...**

**Love u all...**

**Keep smiling...**

**Stay blessed...**

**Your's..**

**Sweetpari...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Friends here is ur next chapter... see i kept my promise... sorry this time me couldn't thanks particularly... but yeah next time pakkaa...**_

_**this time combine thank you se kaam chalalo...**_

_**thank you soooo much friends...**_

_**love u alll...**_

so now have a look of chapter...

* * *

><p>Abhijeet took a sign... and said..<p>

**Abhijeet.. :** tum mat jao...

**Daya.. :** matlab tum bata rahe ho...

**Abhijeet.. : headed down.. and in low pitch..** haan...

Daya.. smiles and went near to him... this time sits near him on his bed... putted his hand on ahijeet's hand and said..

**Daya.. :** abhijeet batao akhir baat kya hai...

**Abhijeet.. :** daya wo...

**Daya ... :** dekho abhijeet... tum mujhse sab kuch share kar sakte ho... aur waise bhi mujhse baat karne mei tum kabse sochne ki zarorat padne lagi...

**Abhijeet.. : instantly...** nahi daya.. aisi baat nahi hai...

**Daya... :** to phir kaisi baat hai abhijeet... haan... itni der se tum wo .. wo.. kar rahe ho **... he** **bent out of shape on abhijeet behaviour and said...** agar kuch batana hi nahi tha to... mujhe roka kyu...

He stood ... but abhijeet clutch his wrist... with ..

**Abhijeet.. : in pleading tone...** daya please...

Daya again deposite himself on bed... for few minute there is deadly silence...

**Daya pov.. :** i know abhijeet.. u are not in a mood to share anything... but.. i desperately want u to share with me... whatever is bothering you... jiski wajah se tum thek se so bhi nahi sakte... **in whole process his eyes are stuck on abhijeet...**

**Abhijeet.. pov.. : **daya i know that why are u forcing me to revail all thing... par daya.. jab mujhe khud hi nahi pata kuch thek se to mai tumhe kya batau...

Now .. there trail of silence ... breaks with the ringing tone of daya sir's mobile... daya pulled it from his jeans pocket.. in frustration...on abhijeet's side a unkwn smile crept on his face... may be he now he get escape from from daya's torture... which is caught by daya's keen eyesight... how could anything misplaced from **sr. Inspector daya..** so **passing him a fuming glance...** and in this received the call without looking on its **screen... and said...**

**Daya.. :** hello... thodi der baad call karna...

**Voice... :** kya...?

**Now after hearing the voice.. his facial expressions got changed... totally... from angry.. and frustated to.. shock and guilt...**

**Daya... :** sir... sir i'm really sorry... wo .. wo ..

**Abhijeet added.. in amuzing tone... :** kya hua daya.. tumhari gadi kyu wo.. wo.. pe ruk gayi**... but in lower pitch so that i should be only audible to daya... and smiling unbreakable...**

**Daya.. give him fiery look... and now paying his heed to the call...**

**Acp sir.. :** daya kya hua... aur ye abhijeet kya bol raha hai...

**Daya gave abhijeet a mar gaye look...**

**Daya.. : nervously**... kuch nahi sir.. kuch bhi to nahi... wo to abhi soo raha hai...

**Abhijeet got shocked ... what daya said.. is not true at all... as he is awaking at this time... he ask daya about the reason of behind his false saying... to which he replied to be keep quite for some moments...**

**Acp sir.. : approving him..** accha thek hai... ek important case report hua hai to .. yaha tumhara hona zaruri hai... to ek kaam karo tum bureao aa jao... aur waise bhi abhijeet to abhi so raha hai...

**Daya.. : helpnessly.. :** ji sir .. thek mai abhi 20 min me bureao pohchta hu...

Daya detach his from ears.. in furstation... abhijeet easily assumed that what acp sir told him ... and why daya is soo irritated... but still knowing all this ... just to tease him... **utter few words most innocently...**

**Abhijeet... : **kya hua daya... tum intne gusse mae kyu ho... stressing.. kya hua Acp Sir ne kya kaha...?

**Daya.. : annoyengly.. with ting of irritation is also present there...** boss please .. pointing towards him... ab tum aise anjan hone ki acting mat karo... **whispering...** pata nahi mujhe bhi kya sujha.. jo maine bol diya ki ye so raha hai...

**Abhijeet... :** to kisne bola tha sir se jhuth bolne ko...

**Daya... :** unke liye.. kyuki agar unhe bata deta ki tumhe hosh aa gaya hai.. to wo aur pareshan ho jate.. kyuki according to doctors tumhe... sham tak hosh aana chahiye tha... aur tumhe to.. **.. in short span he realised that what excatly he said... and zipped his lips...**

**Daya.. : ignoring ... **accha abhijeet mai abhi chalta hu... but in our next meeting .. u have to share ur problem with me...

Abhijeet hust simply nodded positively... and daya left from there in very next second...

**Abhijeet.. pov. .:** this time i saved but what about the next... daya keeps nagging me untill he came to know about truth.. behind my hunted memories... but what could i do... nothing is in my hand... if me had even a single clue related to all those memories... then i will be more easier for me to understand all this... and then surely i would do something to get rid of these torturing vague flashes...

While on other hand...

Daya is on driving seat of his deary quallis ... his quallis is running on his way to bureao.. but his mind is running else where...

Mentaly he is cursing himself for lying Acp sir which leads abhijeet to escape but on very next second.. his mind assures him that he was right at that time... other wise with that truth acp sir got more stressed... as already is alredy so many pressure of cases... and he was also thinking for abhijeet a lot...

No didn't realise that when he reached bureao... quallis stopped with a great jerk.. succeeding a sudden pressure on break...

**Daya.. :** uff... pata hi nahi chala when i reached bureao... he put reverse gear in quallis... turns it .. and now parked his deary quallis **(dada... sorry for using ur word.. deary quallis.. really sorrryyyyyy... i will pay royalty for this... badi badi.. red and green garanted fresh ... directly from garden... CHILLIES.. u love it na... ;) )**

* * *

><p><strong>okay then byee guysss...<strong>

**thank you so much...**

**keep smiling...**

**stay blessed...**

**your's **

**sweetparii...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Daya.. :** uff... pata hi nahi chala when i reached bureao... he put reverse gear in quallis... turns it .. and now parked his deary quallis **(dada... sorry for using ur word.. deary quallis.. really sorrryyyyyy... i will pay royalty for this... badi badi.. red and green garanted fresh ... directly from garden... CHILLIES.. u love it na... ;) )**

After parking his quallis... he gets off from it ... and commence his way towards Cid bureao... when he stepped inside... all wished him good afternoon... yeah now its after noon... he replied them with smile... and a simple nod...

Now all comes forward ... they are impatient to know about the heatlh of the 2nd hand command of mumbai cid ... daya sir didn't get their body language... as his mind is still busy somewhere else... after getting no response... purvi puts her query infront oh him...

**Purvi : little bit hesitation was there...** Sir .. wo .. abhijeet sir.. kaise hai ab... wo theek to hai na...

Purvi puts up the question but.. each and every member present there is just dying to know about their abhijeet sir's condition... as they all saw him in a completely broken state... which is not at all a easy task for them...

Daya ... scans the faces of all and a sweet cute smile made his way on his face... and promptly a thought passess inside his mind.. .that how much all they love and care for abhijeet... he replied them...

**Daya .. :** **smilingly assures him... **abhi wo bilkul thek hai**... his smile now covered the more portion of his face.. as now his smile turned to broad one... **. in infact doctor to usse 2 din ke baad discharge bhi kar rahe hai**... stressing** .. haan bus complete rest ke strict instruction mile hai wo bhi pure ek week ke... **murmuring...** pata nahi boss ko pura ek week kaise sambhalunga... wo to bilkul bhi nahi manenga... wo bhi rest ke liye to kabhi nahi... uff..

Though he said in very low voice... but other were too cid officers.. and how can anything missed from them... getting that what their daya sir exactly said... all smiled and starts giggling...

**But stopped with acp sir's voice... **

**Acp sir... :** daya tum aa gaye.. kab se wait kar raha hu...

All stands in attentive position in order to give respect to their head... head officer of the department...

**Daya.. :** **putting his head down...** sorry sir wo...

**Acp sir... : assuring him..** koi baat nahi.. **turning to his personal cabin... some words** **passed out from his mouth...** daya mere cabin me aao... kuch baat karni hai...

**Daya.. :** jee sir**... follows him...**

Now inside the cabin... acp sir is standing behind his big comfortable desiginated seat... resting his hands upon it... in crossing manner... and more lines are now present on his face... which making him more old... the wrinkles and lines of tension.. worriedness.., stress.., not of his duty but for his officer.. which is more worthy than his own real son...

Daya noticed that... and also acquainted about the reason behind that... so to release his tension .. and to simmer him down... he initiates the conversation...

**Daya .. : called him softly...** Sirr...

**Acp sir shifts in present .. and got the scenario... lifts his head up... which is earlier was down... continously starring on particular portion of his shirt... and trying to find out the traces of those precious drops .. which are escaped down from those eyes which make him feel proud.. made him feel lucky to have son like him... in those eyes he always find out deep respect for him... and assurance too.. that no matter what the situation or circumstances is ... i m always there standing besides you.. to support you... to defend you... to make you feel .. that you are not all alone...**

**Due to his trace of deep thoughts... of his last meeting with abhijeet ... and his eyes occupies a teary coat over them... remembering the face of his son... completely covered with tears... which hurts daya a lot... the ever strongest man... having a tear in his eyes... means how badly he is hurted...**

**Daya... : to make him normal..** sirr... abhijeet bilkul thek hai... looking him... sir aap phikar mat kijiye... sab thek ho jayega...

**Acp sir... : he turned .. now daya facing acp sir's back... and hurriesdly wiped his tears... after that added in refreshing tone... **haan daya... mujhe pura vishwas hai... aur waise bhi hum sabke hote hue.. kuch bhi problem unsolved kaise rah sakti hai**... in serious tone...** daya wo ab...

**Daya got that what acp sir is going to say... so cutted him in assuring tone... to relax the father who is worried for his son... with respect is also there...**

**Daya ... :** sir abhijeet ab bilkul thek hai.. aur usse 2 din baad discharge bhi kar rahe hai... par sir with strict instruction of bed rest ... **in low tone...** wo bhi puree one week...

Acp sir smiled looking him like this... because he is also very well acquainted with his son's deamenor ... he used to hate rest... he got damn grouchy when situation arrises of taking rest...

**Acp sir ... :** **innocently...**kya hua daya pareshan ho... **naughtily..** agar tum chaho to .. **...stressing...** tumhari bhi chutti sention kar deta hu... **...keenly eyeing his facial** **expressions...** tum bhi ussi ke sath rejoin kar lena...

**Daya ... shocked... and instantly utters...**

**Daya ... : in high pitch...** nahi sir... ... **after getting what and how he said... put his head down..** sorry sir wo... **gathering courage.. lift his head up and now facing his fatherly figure** **boss... and says...** sir mujhe koi leave nahi chahiye... plzz sir**... undeliberately...** ghar par rahunga to boss ko sambhalna aur mushkil ho jaye ga...

**Acp sir smiled on his son's complain... and said...**

**Acp sir.. : smiling..** accha .. acchha accha thek hai... mai tumhari koi leave santion nahi kar raha... **remembering something**... accha daya wo.. abhijeet ne kuch bataya...

**Daya .. : dissapointly... **nahi sir... maine koshish ki par... aap to usse jante hai na... itna assan kaha hai boss ke muh se sach nikalwana...

**Acp sir also admit with him... and nodded... **

**In hospital...**

Abhijeet is sitting on his bed.. alloted him by the hospital authorities... resting his head on back... thinking the about his blurry images... struggling to turn those vague faces to clearly ones... and pressurising his brain again and again... and to some extent he got succeed...

**Abhijeet.. pov..** ye baccha koun hai.. jo itna ro raha hai.. aisa kyu lag raha hai mai isse janta hu... aur wo admi... wo admi bhi to kitni takleef me hai... chaku jo laga hai usse... aur wo aurat... koun hai ye... iska to chehra bhi thek se dikhai nahi de raha... uff.. **...changes his track...** kuch samajh nahi aa raha... par mai aise bhi to nahi baith sakta kuch na kuch to karna hi padega... **... in pain...** warna ye yaadien mera picha nahi chodengi... par uske pehle mujhe** ... irritatedly** **looking here and there...** iss hospital se nikalna hoga...

**On the other side...**

Inside the bureao.. outside acp sir's cabin... all are disccussing something... containing mixtures of emotions on their faces.. mixture of pain.., happiness.., stress.., tension.., worry.., concern.., and a lot...

**Freddy.. : excitedly...** sir kitni acchi baat hai na.. abhijeet sir ko aaj discharge mil jayega...

All got bewildered... with freddy's statement...

**Sachin .. : correcting him..** arey freddy aaj nahi 2 din baad**... rest also agreed with him... showing their approval by shaking their head in positive manner...**

Freddy smiled as which is making all more suspicious... freddy is the one who worked with them from long... and still working ... and he is the eye witness of our duo's commendable friendship... and acquainted with each others nature very well...

**Freddy.. : smilingly says...** sir aap nahi samjhenge... 17 saalo se janta hu mai apne dono sir ko... aap dek lijiyega**... proudly...**

And he smiles... now all also accompanies him... as till now they also came to know what kinda bond they shares... and get back to their respective desks...

Daya stepped out from the cabin of assistance officer... **gazing all ...** **he also made his way** **towards his desk...** the time passes .. no new case reported... and all preparing the report file of their yest case... all are accomplishing their work with full concentration because in evening they are planning to visit hospital... the clock also... and displaying increased time to everyone...

Now the big needle of clock stuck at 12 and smaller one at 5... and a bell voice.. TAN.. made his way out from, the clock... awaring all that now it 5 O'clock in the evening... everyones attention snatched by the clock ...and there eyes are confirming the time...

Daya sir starts packing his stuff as he is done with his work.. after ending his task.. **he glance to** **all...** who are still working... on their computers and files... said..

**Daya.. :** freddy.., sachin.. , vivek .. purvi.. chalna nahi hai kya.. hospital...

All exchange some glance ... and freddy replied to daya sir's query...

**Freddy... :** sir humara kaam abhi pending hai... aap chale jaiye **.. looking all**.. hum baad me aa jayenge...

**Sachin.. : found something in his tone** ... **so agreeging**...haan sir freddy bilkul thek keh raha hai... aap jayeye...

I know guys u waited for long.. i thought to complete two or three chapters after that i will update ., so that u guys dont have too wait long for next update.. and one more thing .. i was planning to give update last week but kya karu site hi open nahi ho rahi thi..so nahi kar payi..

So now i'm ready with my upcoming two more chapters.. but for that i want reviews.. atleast 35 to hone hi chahiye because views 500 and reviews only 12-15 . that not at all fair.. so jaise hi 35 pure ho jaye ge on same day i will update..

And yeah guys.. iss update ke liye maine DADA ke suggesstion pe puri story re-read ki hai.. ab itni mehnat hume ki hai to reward to aap log de hi sakte ho..

Atlast . i know u guys are thinking ki may be i m dragging the track.. and why dont me reveal the secret at instant.. but guys in our real life too .. we all experienced that.. whenever we are diccussing something important we faces several kinds of disturbnce and interuptions.. which is normal.. now hope u understand...

Now ..

Kushi and sukhmani .. love to see u alive .. u know i was in shock.. humhe pakal aur nandu ne bataya about u guys.. and u dev dear plz dnt play this kinda pranks which hurts someone... okay..

And ashi miss u.. honey take care...

Gd .. humara popat non veg hai.. uff parii to bhul gayi thi .. kuch to karna padega... parii will thing on that... ki popat ko bribe kis form me diya jaye...hehe..

Byee guys take care..

Keep smiling

Be happy...

Stay blessed..

Parii...


	11. Chapter 11

Guys.. let me infrom you first that.. in my last chapter and in this one too.. i m really grateful to palak .. as she helped me a lot.. kyuki agar wo mujhe help nahi karti to .. dnt know when you will get update.. so for that.. **palak.. thank youuuuuuuu sooooooooo much...**

**Kritika di.. :** di tension mat lo .. in upcoming 2nd or third chapter the supense will going to end.. thank you di.. keep smiling.. love you..

**Khushi mehta.. :** hi dear hows you..? and how sukhmani too? Thank you dear.. love you too.. take care.. keep smiling..

**Priya .. :** hello dear.. kaise ho.. ? hope all good.. thank you ..you too take care.. keep smiling.. take care..

**Guest ..** thank you so much dear.. take care keep smiling...

**Gd.. :** dada why to tense .. when parii is here.. hee hee.. copied dailogue and gave a little twist.. hehe.. accha now.. dada.. i know.. but in upcoming 2 or 3 chapter the .. secret will surely reveal... thank you dada.. keep smiling .. take care..

**Shrestha..:** aap kya karte ho.. and kaha rahte ho.. ? sorry i u told me before.. because hum bhul gaye .. sorry.. thank you ..u like it.. keep smiling .. take care...

**Anhaal ..:** hmm waiting.. chalo wait is ended now.. hows this one... let me know.. okay.. chalo dear.. take care keep smiling..

**Abhijeeteye..:** i guess u reviewed first time here.. so welcome dear.. thank you so much for ur review.. take care.. keep smiling..

**Guest.. :** lo humne punishment puri ki.. jo aapne di thi.. hope now u are happy.. thanks for the frank review.. thank you dear.. take care.. keep smiling..

**Loveabhi.. :** lo apke to pen name me hi itna love hai.. hehe.. thank you dear.. take care ... keep smiling..

**HimaniCID .. :** hmmm... too aap ne yaha aa hi gayi.. chalo accha hai.. thank you so much himu.. and guess.. lets see to what extent ur guess goes correct .. he he... and thank you fro ur appreciation ... i m still a new student of this field... chalo dear.. take care.. keep smiling..

**Artanish..:** suspense .. suspense.. suspense... uff ye suspense...are ruko reveal karenge .. jaldi.. till then you have to wait.. intezar ka maza bohut meetha hota hai.. hehe.. thank you dear.. take care.. keep smiling..

**Rukmani ... :** hello ji..? how are you..? .. nice to see you.. thank you dear.. lo ur wait is end now.. kaisa tha batana okay.. take care.. keep smiling..

**Guest ..** short tha.. lo ab long hai ye wala.. thak jao ge.. hehe.. thank you dear.. take care.. keep smiling..

**Honey ..:** hello dear.. hows you..lo humne aapki wish puri krdi.. ohh to apke board exams.. are near.. so u have to work hard na.. best of luck dear.. hope u acheive your desired score..and lo ye bhi update.. aa gaye bohot jaldi na.. hehe.. .. take care dear.. and asshi is always there with us.. keep smiling...

**Guest .. :** thank you dear so much.. take care.. keep smiling..

**Guest .. :** thank you dear.. take care .. keep smiling..

**Guest ..** **:** thank you.. .. take care .. keep smiling..

**Guest ..:** thank you.. .. take care .. keep smiling...

**Shilpa.. :** thank you dear .. take care .. keep smiling...

Daya finds this something strange ... so said...

**Daya .. : (suspiciously)** tum log aa jaoge na...

**Purvi.. : (looking towards all )** haan sir hum pakka aayenge...

After that.. , daya exits from the bureao... sachin first confirms about his exit.. then turned to freddy.. where as the faces of rest.. are occupying the expressions utterly confusion... they are unable to get the reason behind the act of freddy sir...

**Sachin .. :** freddy tumne jhuth kyu bola.. humara kaam to almost khatam hi ho gaya tha.. **in earnest tone..**

**Purvi : in agreeing... **haan sir ...

**Freddy..: smiling replied...** Sir.. maine to humari mehnat bachai hai... **now with this all are now** **bitterly bewildered ... they are not getting anything what freddy sir is saying... **

All are just exchanging confusing glance ...

**Vivek.. :** freddy sir app kya bol rahe ho.. **looking to both**.. hume kuch samjh nahi aa raha..

**Sachin.. :** haan freddy.. jo bhi baat hai.. clearly batao...

Freddy passes a smile and says...

**Freddy.. :** Sir .. dekhiye... agar hum abhi jate to hume pehle hospital jana padta.. phir waha se abhijeet sir ke ghar... to maine soucha ki kyu na .. hum log direct abhijeet sir ke ghar hi chalte hai... **sadly...** haan par kuch bohut important miss ho jayega...

**Purvi... :** Sir..,. direct ghar.. aur kuch bohut important miss ho jaye ... kya miss hojayega sir...

**Sachin..:** haan freddy... please ab tum ye ghuma – phirake baate karna band karo... aur sidhe – sidhe batao ki kya baat hai...

Freddy gives a small smile first then started his explaination...

**Freddy... :** Sir, mai abhijeet sir ko bohut acche se janta u... doctor kitna bi bole.. magar unhe koi bhi hospital me nahi rok sakta... daya sir bhi nahi.. **smiling broadly...** kyuki kabhi apna famous angry young man avtar dikhake.. emotional blackmail karke.. but abhijeet sir daya sir ko humesha hospital se ghar jane ke liye rmana hi lete hai... **with this all smiles and concurs with freddy...** haan,** ..sadly...** par iss chakar me humare bichare daya sir ki ki class lag jati hai.. wo bhi doctor se..

**Vivek..:** Haan Freddy Sir.. pehli baar aapne bilkul sahi baat ki... **freddy first smiled that vivek is agreeing with him... but after getting what exactly he said.. makes** **pout face== and says**

**Freddy ..: in anger..** vivek kya hai.. tu humesha.. meri.. tang kyu khichta rahta hai... **while vivek is continuously smiling... by putting his one hand over his mouth...**

And the other two smiles on this sweet quarrel of two friends.. away from senior junior relation... after sharing a good time and a great laugh all get back to their task.. and planned to go hospital little later as they promised their senior to join him ...

**While on daya's side..**

He is driving Quallis and blabbling to himself... in tension.., in anger.., in care.., are some mixture of emotions are there in his self talk...

**Daya... :** aaj to mai abhijeet se sach pata hi karke rahunga**.. when call to mind about that incident**..aur pata bhi chalene hi wala tha.. boss mujhe sab bata ne hi wala tha par... **in frustation**.. Acp sir ne bula liya... **caringly..** but Acp sir bhi to kitne pareshan the ... accha hua mai unhe bol diya ki abhijeet so raha tha.. nahi to aur pareshan ho jate**... in anger..** par ab koi excuse nahi sununga mai boss ka.. **in determining** **tone...** mai ab pata lagakar hi rahunga... and within 20 minutes Daya reahes there...

After reaching hospital.. he entered in Abhijeet's ward with big steps.. the journey of 3-4 minutes from parking lot to his buddy's ward.. accomplished in just 1-2 minutes...

Daya slowly pushed the door towards inside... and now looking at abhijeet .. who is trying his best to sit but because of the equipment attached to his hand.. this simple thing creating much clutter for him.. also his chest wound is not allowing him to sit by himself only.. but because of his struggle some shade of pain is clearly vissible on his face... which daya can't afford...

So moved forward in hurry.. to abhijeet... while few words made their way out from his mouth...

**Daya.. : in great tension and fear...** Abhijeet ...

Now after approching near him.. he holds abhijeet's hand from his one hand carefully and with his other, he supported his back... with proper care made him sit comfortably ... after confirming that now abhijeet is okay... he started his caring lecture..

**Daya..: in extermly anger...** abhijeet ye kya hai.. tumhe khud baithne ki kya zarurat thi.. mujhe nahi bula sakte the... **before he futher start hi scolding filled with lots of love in it... interupted by abhijeet ...**

**Abhijeet.. : so innocently...** daya tum to the hi nahi to... tumhe kaise bulata..

Daya is quiet as and to cover up himself...

**Daya.. :** haan haan to .. kisi aur ko to bula lete na... nurse ya doctor ko... magar aise khud hero banne ki kya zarurat thi...

Abhijeet passes his sweet smile... accompaning with his famous puppy eyes.. which daya couldn't resist... and says..

**Abhijeet.. :** Sorry... **averting the topic..**. accha daya...

.. hmmmm. ...

" daya wo mujhe ghar jana hai.." **tells him casually...**

" kya**" escaped from his mouth loudly...** boss dekho.. tum kahi nahi jane wale.. jab tak doctors tumhe khud allow nahi kar dete.

With this abhijeet jaw falls down... but he was adamant... so replies... and daya moves to table.. pouring water to glass .. from water amphora..

**Abhijeet.. :** thek hai.. **daya shifts his head towards abhijeet with a great jerk... that how could abhijeet agreed so easily.. to be stays in hospital... while abhijeet amid his sentence... **thek hai to tum doctor se baat karlo.. ki mujhe abhi discharge dete.. mujhe hospital me nahi rahna...

**Daya.. : in anger. Forwarding a glass of water...which abhijeet hold quietly.. **mai koi baat – vaat nahi karne wala.. doctor se... **warning him.. **acche se samjh lo tum.. **in whisper..** jab dekho mujhe hi force karke doctor ke pass bhej dete ho.. aur mujhe doctor ki dant khani padti hai...

And he himself moves towards the window of the ward.. through which a beautiful garden's mesmerising scene.. is unfolded in front of his eyes.. where a garden full of greenery is lying there... upon which so many beautiful flowers of different kinds are standing... bowing a little.. like they are giving their last salute to sun.. who is happily accepting it ... with his spreaded hands... in form of his red and orange rays... and slowly going behind the clouds...

**Abhijeet.. :** thek hai.. **eyeing on him..** tum mujhe nahi lekar jana chahte to koi baat nahi.. mai khud hi chala jaunga ghar..

And starts his struggle to make himself stand on his own foot.. but in his endeavour which is full of faliure... beacuse of this human body.. which is not at all in mood co-operate him... he fell down back to his place... with that he feels pain in his unhealed wounds.. but.. being stubborn.. be again tried.. this time.. daya also watching him.. by turned a bit to him.. but not completely...

Abhijeet.. puts his both hand on bed to support his body... and putting all his weight on hand.. again give an attempt to stand.. and this time success.. embraces him.. and a victory smile produced on abhijeet's lips.. while a soothing smile made his way to daya's lips.. with a shade of tears..

Abhijeet.. is standing with a support of bed.. and put forward his one foot.. and slowly loosing his grip on bed.. when at a sudden.. his head got a spin.. and he is about to fall when a couple of protective hand.. hold him strongly.. and made him settle on his bed...

**Daya.. :** tum pagal ho kya...? tum samjhte kyu nahi.. that u are not well .. tum idhar hospital me party karne to aaye nahi ho**... abhijeet hanged his head down.. and patiently listening his caring buddy's lecture.. with a small soothing smile... **to phir kyu tumhe ghar jane ki Zid pakad kar baithe ho...

**Abhijeet ... : lift his head up and says..** Daya mujhe bus ghar jana hai... agar tum mujhe leke chal rahe ho to acchi baat hai.. agar nahi... to koi baat nahi .. mai khud hi chala jaunga...

Daya scanning abhijeet's facial expressions.. who are apparently telling him that.. abhijeet is not in mood to stay here... whatever his conditon is.. so its better to take his side.. and surrending himself...

**Daya.. : frustately**.. accha thek hai.. tum betho mai doctor se baat karke aata hu.. **is about to turn... when remembered something so.. again and warns abhijeet...**

**Daya.. :** abhijeet.. mai doctor se milne ja raha hu**..** **abhijeet shook his head positively**.. jab tak mai wapis na aau tum apni jagah se nahi hiloge**... stressing ...** thek hai..

**Abhijeet.. :** **like a kid. Who gets a big scold from his father. Mother., teacher.. or a big bro... replies him annoingly..** hmmm...

**But here daya is not his father ., his mother.., his teacher.., not even any single blood relation exist between them... Infact , strange bond they are sharing from past 17 years.. in which.. some time they scold each other like a caring yet protective father.., pampers as a lovingly mother.., always stays besides as a brother.. when situation goes against them... , teaches new lessons to eachother when anyone one of them looses his hope to get passed in his exam whose invigilator is life itself... and , wipes their tears as a true friend.. all in all... in a single relation named a friendship.. they are living every shade and color of realtions..**

**Daya smiles on his buddy's gesture.. which is like a scared small** **kid.. murmured..** boss tum kitne cute lagte ho aise .. bacche ki tarah dare hue.. .. **and turned back to the door.. where he found .. so many pairs of eyes.. caturing the current senario in their eyes.. where as sweet smile is still flashing on their lips... he instantly.. looks back to abhijeet.. who is sitting same as before.. looking on his hand... unaware whats going around him.. and shifts his focus on the persons standing on threshold... **

They are non other than.. purvi.., vivek.., freddy.., and sachin.. but his eyes are searching for two more figures.. freddy.. understood that so tells him...

**Freddy... : **daya sir ,wo acp sir aur salunkhe sir ko kuch kam tha to.. wo nahi aaye... **daya** **nodded.. in disppointment.. as he is expecting them here... but ...**

**Daya.. : **achha jao .. tumlog mil lo apne **.. stressing..** abhijeet sir se... **looking at abhijeet... with a smile.. and left from there to meet doctor.. which is quiet difficult task for him...**

While all four moves a head.. and bid abhijeet...

**Sachin.. :** Sir .. aap kaise hai ab...

**Purvi.. :** haa sir aap kaise hai ab...

**Abhijeet.. :** mai to bikul thek hu.. **sadly.. **wo to bus doctors ne aur tumhare pyare daya sir ne zabdasti mujhe yaha hospital me roka hua hai...

All smiled on his complained...

And started their casual chit-chats.. till then daya also returned after his meeting with doctor.. and his expressions are more than enough to say that.. he got a scold from doctor..

**Abhijeet.. :** chalo freddy meri help kardo...

All got confused... except the two..our dear freddy sir and and daya sir... daya moved his gaze to abhijeet.. who is smiling and happy ... like a bird.. who just freed from the cage.. after a long.. and flying at high.. here and there.. chirruping at high voice.. showing his happiness.. and enjoying it too...

Daya .. : " Abhijeet, doctor ne discharge grant to kiya hai.. but kal subh ke liye... so please ab koi aur demand mat rakh dena... ki mujhe abhi ghar jana hai... **murmurs..** waise bhi already bohut dant padh chuki hai muhje...

**Abhijeet : (looks towards him.. irked way but soon a sweet smile appears on his lips as listen his murmur )** hmm .. thek hai.. par mai morning me ek minute bhi nahi rukunga .. **scaning the room..** iss hospital me...

All smiles and soon.. nurse came with a tray decorated with fruits., juice and medicines.. which he intake.. without any nakras.. and dozed off due to medicine effect... whereas all left except daya sir.. who made himself on couch lying there...

Now its morning.. and for abhijeet its a morning of his freedom.. from this disgusting place.. which he hates the most..

Sun raises are falling on his face.. also disturbing his peaceful sleep.. slowly he pulled his hand.. and rubbed his eyes.. now opens them completely.. and found a smiling face in the front of him.. that too smiling..

**Daya.. : smilingly..** Good morning Boss.. chalo jaldi utho.. ghar nahi jana kya**.. (naughtily)** ya phir there is change in plan.. aur tum yahi rahne wale ho..

Abhijeet instantly.. stood when a small **ahh**.. made its way out from his mouth.. daya.. immediately moves to him.. with ..

"abhijeet sambhal ke, itni bhi kya jaldi hai.. ? kya hua yada dard ho raha hai..? "

Abhijeet shifted his gaze towards him.. and said..

**Abhijeet..:** "nhi daya wo bus lagta hai stiches stretched ho gaye bus..."

Now , abhijeet who stepped towards washroom.. to freshing himself.. and to change his patient dress.. and daya too busy in packing his stuffs.. soon abhijeet come back.. to which daya softly hold him and made him sit on bed.. as still his condition was not good..

**Daya:** abhijeet tek toh ho na ?

**Abhijeet : (shaking his head possitively)** hmm... mai thek hu..

**Daya:** aacha.. theek hai phir tum thoda rest karo.. tab tak mai.. main doctor se.. baat karke aata hun.. aur discharge ki formalities puri karta hu… **abhijeet nodes**.. daya leaves… after some span of time daya return to abhijeet's ward.. and found him.. in a deep thought.. resting his head on head rest.. with closed eyes.. with a scar of tension and pain on his face..

The ever charming , brighten face of his buddy was replaced with a pale and tired face.. and the eyes in which a shade of naughtyness resides.. now always searching for his answers of unknown questions..

**Daya pov:** itna pareshan maine tumhe aaj se pehle kabhi nahi dekha boss… aisa kya hai jo tumhe itna pareshan kar raha hai.. aur naahi tum usse humse share karn chahte ho... bus khud ko itni takleef de rahe ho… aisa nahi dekh sakta main tumhe… **taking a sign**.. mai nahi janta ki mai tumhari koi help kar sakta hu ya nahi.. bus itna janta hu ki.. share karne se dard kam hi jata hai... boss please tum mujhse apna dard. Apni takleef mujhse share kar sakte ho...

In next minute he snaped out from his trail of thought and moves his gaze towards abhijeet still who is in same posture.. he moved fowards and softly rested his hand on his shoulder.. to which abhijeet's body jerked and he lifts his head up.. and finds daya there standing besides him.. and to save himself from bombard of question he says...

**Abhijeet.. : earnestly..** daya formalities complete ho gayi.. **daya nodded**.. to phir chalo na ghar chalte hai**.. making a face**.. mujhse nahi ruka jata yaha ab.. **and stand up** **from bed..** **and moving towards the exist..** daya chalo.. saman lekar aao mai bahar wait karta hu.. **with that he rushed out smilingly.. with a ting of naughtness... whereas daya.. first shook his head positively**.. **now lift his head in the direction of abhijeet... whereas his face is holding an expression of disbeliefly.. that all thing daya will carry alone.. but in next second.. smiles that atleast abhijeet smile...**

Daya exists from hospital and reaches parking lot.. where abhijeet is waiting for him impatiently.. and when had a glimpse that daya is coming.. said in irksome..

**Abhijeet.. :** " daya jaldi Quallis ki keys do.. aur itni der kaha lagadi.? "

**Daya.. :** "saman lane me time lagta hai boss.. aur tum to muhje akele chor ke bahar aa gaye.. aur haan Quallis ki keys tumhe kyu handover karu.. shooting him a tough look.. Quallis mai drive karunga.. Doctors ne complete rest karne ke liye bola hai.. " **pauses and** **finds abhijeet searching for an excuse.. so informs him**.. "aur haan tum isse pehle koi excuse dhundo.. mai tum bata du ki doctor ne drive karne se to strict mana kiya hai.. "

Now abhijeet annoyingly sit inside Quallis dejectly.. make a face.. daya smiles on that.. so after keeping all things on back seat.. make himself comfortable on driving seat.. and drove off from there..

Daya and abhijeet… in the quaills.. there was complete silent… abhijeet is seating with a folding and on his chest.. merely like a small kid.. whose demand is rejected by his parents.. daya was driving… but his more attention was on abhijeet… he was smiling but with a care that.. if abhijeet noticed him smiling.. then it would be really a difficult task for him.. to handle abhijeet... so daya initiate the talk with a pure love and concern in his voice..

**Daya.. :** "Abhijeet dekho.. yours wounds are still not healed .. to agar tum drive karoge to tumhe pain hoga.. aur it will directly effect your wounds.. so please tum zid mat karo.. **making a envirinment lighter..** "haan par jaise hi tum thek ho jagoge na.. to mai apni ye darling tumhe de dunga.. **(abhijeet gets delighted.. but didn't disclose it...)** while daya abide the talk.. par haan sirf ek mahine ke liye.. uske baad mai waspis lelunga.."

Now with some other chit chat they reaches their destination.. their sweet home.. which is **Duo home..**

After parking Quallis both make their way towards their home.. which is longing for his livelyness from last two months.. duo come and now standing infront of main gate.. with a silence. Which is breaked by daya..

**Daya. :** " Boss , pata hai maine tumhe bohut miss kiya.. aur iss ghar ne bhi.. pata hai tum nahi the na to man hi nahi karta tha ghar wapis aane ka.. **( happily )** par ab tum aa gaye ho na to sab pehle jaise ho jayega" . **Abhijeet give him back a smile filled with assurance that.. yeah now all things will back to their life soon.. **

Both entered.. daya finds abhijeet tired.. because of journey as he is weak .. **so says..**

**Daya ..: (in stern tone) "**abhijeet chalo room me .. tum thoda rest karlo .. tab tak mai kuch ready karta hu breakfast ke liye.. phir tumhe apna dosage bhi lena hai." **This tone of daya .. abhijeet never avoid.. just moves towards his room with the help of daya.. after making him comforable on his bed.. daya exists from there.. and starts tracing his steps towards kitchen... **

Here abhijeet was thinking something..

**Abhijeet's pov .. :** " Daya jab tak yaha hoga mai apna kaam kaise karunga.. ab pata nahi daya kab jayega bahar.. aur mujhe mouka mileka apna kaam karne ka.."

In mean time daya too return with some foods .. which are lying on tray.. and moves towards abhijeet with some words making their way out from his mouth...

**Daya.. :** "abhijeet kya souch rahe ho.. ?.. kahi ye to nahi .. ki tumhe yaha se bahar jane ka mouka kab milega..?"

Abhijeet shocked.. how daya came to know about his plan.. so ask him...

**Abhijeet .. (hesitately) :** "kya daya.. kya keh rahe ho tum..? **.(calm tone.).** mai aisa kuch bhi nabhi souch raha tha.."

Daya added..

**Daya ..(in confusion) :** " kyu tum bureao jane ke bare me nahi souch rahe the..? **suspiciously** " ya phir koi aur plan bana rhe the..? "

**Abhijeet .( defending himself) :** "arey haan mai yahi souch raha tha.. par tumhe kaise pata chala?"

**Daya .. : (smilingly.).** "arey bhe tumhe 17 saalo se janta hu.. **proudly .** to itna to pata hi hoga mujhse.. **strict tone** waise ek baat tum acche se samahj lo.. doctor ne pure 2 weeks ka bed rest recommend kiya hai.. **warning him** .. to tum 2 weeks tak iss **( pointing** **towards bed)** bed se bhi uthne ki kosish mat karna.. nahi to ye tumhare liye thek nahi hoga.."

**Abhijeet.. :** (**surrending himself.. ) **"accha baba.. thek hai.."

Daya smiles on his gesture and forward a food tray to him..

**Daya .. :** accch hai to loo abh kuch kha lo.. phir medicines ka bhi time ho gaya hai.. wo bhi to leni hai tumhe..

When daya's phone beeped.. after having a glance of the calling screen picked up the call by dragging green button towards the red one... and attached to it ear.. with.

**Daya.. :** "good morning sir"

**Acp sir.. :** " good morning daya.. accha daya abhijeet kaisa hai, wo theek to hai na ab."

**Daya. :** " ji sir abhijeet ab pehle se thoda better hai., ghar jo aa gaya hai." Smilingly

**Acp sir : (serious tone)** " achha daya.. we needs u .. as case has been reported aur kissi senior officer ko to hona chahiye.. mai tummhe aaj pareshan nahi karna chahita . sadly. Par case bohut high profile hai.. minister ki beti ka kidnap hua hai.. aur hume iss baat ko media se door rakhna hai.. to tumhara yaha hona yada zaruri hai"

Daya first shift his gaze to abhijeet who is staring to him .. taking a deep breath he replied positively..

**Daya .. : (stern tone)** "ji sir aap tension mat lijeye.. i will right there within one hour"

**Acp sir..: (relaxly)** okay

Daya now turned to abhijeet .. and says..

**Daya.. : hesitately..** " abhijeet wo.." **but cutted by abhijeet..**

**Abhijeet .. : (confidently)** "daya tum jao.. koi important case hoga tabhi Acp sir ne tumhe bulaya .. nahi to wo kabhi aise nahi bulate.. " daya in reply give him a positive affirmation..

**Daya . :** " thek hai abhijeet mai fresh ho kar aata hu tab tak tum apna ye breakfast complete karo .. phir mai aakar tumhe medicines deta hu.."

Abhijeet nodded.. while daya traces his steps towards his room.. whereas abhijeet was internally very happy that now he got some time to accomplish his work.. and for this he is thanking Acp sir again and again..

and after freshening up , come back after 20 minutes with holding a another tray..

Putting it on table adjacent to his bed.. instructed abhijeet..

**Daya .. :** " abhijeet ye raha tumhara lunch.. light hai.. aur fruits bhi rakh diye hai maine.. agar mai late ho jau to maine fridge me khana rakh diya hai.. garam karke kha lena.. warning him.. magar yaha se sidha kitchen .. aur kitchen se sidha yaha bed pe.. kahi aur jane ki koshish mat karna.."

Abhijeet said nothing just show his acceptance with a simple nod.. and gulped down the medicines given forwarded by daya, with a sip of water..

after giving him many more strick instructions..

"bed se bilkul mat utar na"

" proper rest karne"

"Lunch time pe kar lena aur dosage bhi yaad se le lena"

" mai late ho jao to wait mat karna khana aur dawai khake araam se so jana"

"koi bhi problem ho , ya pain ho to mujhe phone kar dena .mai aa jauga"

left for buereao.. unaware of that. "What is there waiting for him in near future.." leaving abhijeet behind.

**So guys.. shocked.. that how its possible.. that parii is here .. soo soon... haha.. and that of with looooooooonnnnnggggg chapter...**

**Actually, the thing is that.. kisi ne humse kaha.. ki hum late aaye hai to hume punishment milni chahiye.. so humne soucha baat to sahi hai... thats why.. 35 reviews complete hone se pehle.. i updated.. **

**Ab to Aap log khush.. ho na..**

**Hmm.. to now .. i will again adamant to my conditions.. that next update tab jab hume reviews 335 cross honge tab.. till then wait.. ab hum tab hi update karenge...**

**Till then bye guys..**

**Take care..**

**Keep smiling**

**Stay blessed...**

**Your's parii...**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello friends.. chalo me back.. i know i'm lst this time also.. hehe.. but .. for compensation parii wrote long chapter.. now plz bore mat ho jana.. okay..

Naz.. : see again parii is back.:) ohh so u are too from bangladesh.. my kk di too is from there.. and what a coincidence she too is soon going to be a Doctor kk.. .. me from india.. haina.. freindship hoti hi itni pyari hai ... kya kare.. kahi se friends ban jate hai.. no boundaries like here.. we all are friends.. all are from different places.. different countries but still here connected with each other.. achha chalo bohut lecture ho gaya.. chapter ready hai.. jaldi se padh lo... okay... tc.. keep smiling.. and thank you too..

Anhaal..: lo in this chapter ur eagerness will gonna end ... thank you dear.. tc.. keep smiling..

Guest.. : hmm... dear kabhi bhi ek strick ko dobara use nahi karte.. kuch naya try karo.. phir dekte hai... hehe.. lo aa gaya apka chapter... thank you .. tc.. keep smiling..

Guest.. : arrey bapre.. 335 .. par itne reviews to mile nahi.. koi baat nahi but parii zada wait nahi karwati.. ;) lo kar diya update...aww.. unable to wait ... hmm.. lo ab wait nahi karna padega..long hai.. jaldi padho.. hehe.. thank you dear.. tc.. keep smiling..

Rajvigirl.. : thank you dear.. tc.. keep smiling..

Priya.. : lo bhae next chapter aa gaya.. ab isme kya hai.. aap padke hume batana okay.. thank you dear.. tc.. keep smiling..

Rukmani.. : hmm.. to suspense is increasing.. lets see isme kya store hai... okay.. thank you dear.. tc. Keep smiling..

Shrestha .. : hmm .. so sab bhalo bahshi.. ( sorry if i'm wrong.. ) uff.. thank you u forgave me.. and chapter is here.. mumbai to kolkata ki journey kaisi lagi.. me from delhi.. ncr.. hmm secret.. reveal karwana chahte ho... shhh... secret open nahi karwate.. thank you dear.. tc.. keep smiling..

Loveabhi.. : hmm the mystery of ur penname is noe revailed .. but parii kisi ko nahi BATAYEGI.. pakka ;).. thank you deepika.. tc.. kee smiling..

Guest.. : thank you dear.. tc.. keep smiling..

Abhijeeteye.. :hmm.. is your eyes are also so keen as like abhi sir.. thank you dear.. tc.. keep smiling..

Fairy.. : hmm u know hume bhi humari fiend iss name se address karti hai.. and ye kya .. 11 chapters ek sath.. :o thoda break lelete.. mumma danti apki to.. ki kya hai moblie me jo aise chipke rahe ho uspe.. hehe.. my mumma too scold me like this.. welcome dear... thank you so much and keep smiling.. tc..

Palak.. : lo ab itni help ki hai to thank you to bolungi na.. and ye kya issme marne ki baat kaise aa gaye.. abhi padha review warna pehlr hi class le lete hum apki... samjhe.. lo ab aayi na apne angry avtar me.. lo mam ho gaya apka update.. ab khush... hehe.. thank you so much dear.. tc.. keep smiling..

Artanish.. :thank you dear.. chapter aa gaya.. peep inside it to know more .. tc.. keep smiling..

Jyoti..: aww aap ko wait karna padha na...but jani.. intezar ka bhi apna hi maza hota hai.. haan haan but no one like it.. hehe me too... chalo ab aap pado chapter.. thank you so much.. tc.. keep smiling..

R and R.. : hmmm.. lo aap to upshot ka wait kar rahe ho.. arey tension mat lo jaldi hi reveal kareenge.. till then enjoy this... thank you dear.. tc.. keep smiling..

GD.. : dada last chapter me bohut ghuma na.. to iss chapter me rest kar lo.. parii ne bed ready kar diya hai.. okay.. now lay on bed on enjoy.. the chapter .. hope aapko accha nahi to okay bhi lage.. thank you dada..tc .. keep smiling..

Honey .. aashi..: hmm.. u know the same thought comes in my mind too .. when someone calls me parii di.. 89% hmm yeah its high.. but dear hume pata hai .. aap mehnat karo ge to zarur apke 89% bhi cross ho jayenge.. aur aashi bhi to hai.. apko help karne ke liye... halwa puri.. honey me too love halwa purii.. pata hai.. mumma baniti hai na to parii sabse zada khati hai... arey pehle batao .. aap koi secret batane wale the na.. uska kya hua.. jaldi batao... me waiting.. thank you.. tc.. keep smiling..

Guest .. : thank you dear.. tc.. keep smilng..

Bubbli b.. :hmm late ho gaya na.. kya kare cope up karne me time lag gaya.. aur phir mumma bhi dant rahi thi laptop leke baithne pe.. abhi bhi dant padi.. parii ko..:(.. chalo leave it.. thank u dear.. take care.. keep smiling..

Pihu MS.. : hello ji.. hmm so aap to bussy ho.. koi nahi .. lo ur wait come to halt.. when u free.. have a look.. take care.. keep smiling.. thank you..

Siya01.. : thaaaaaaaaannnnkkkk yoooouu.. dear.. tc .. keep smiling..

Khushi mehta.. :nice chalo .. she is good.. yeah u are right i'm there.. aap bhi ho kya waha pe.. aap kashmir se ho..thank you dear.. tc.. keep smiling..

Cidfreak.. : lo 24 hours.. very smart haan.. mam ko pata tha hum update karne wale hai.. isliye 24 hours likha.. haan haan app hi ka to asar hai.. tension kyu.. lene.. and itna bara tittle.. arey parii kaise handle karegi.. and dekh lo.. from where sun raise ... kya pata west se hua ho.. hehe.. thank you dear .. tc.. keep smiling..

Okay okay now ready to read... bhago..

However , after conirming about daya's exit , abhijeet stood up from bed and moves towards the study table by taking soft small and babby steps.. made himself settle on chair standing near the table following his relaxation of couple of seconds .. pulls the drawer towards himelf, took the slip pad out and also remove one pencil from pen stand..

After doing all the priliminary adjustment, trying to sketch out the faces which always made him scare, restless.. and yes ! after several tries , success touches his feet and he is done with two sketches.. which gave a unknown sooth and relaxment to his heart. The whole process took 5 hours of utterly tiring and irritation, in which he alsmost emptied the slip pad.. only few pages are felt in it.. and On the otherhand ,.. the container which is used for to put disposable and scraps is now halfy filled with so many rolled and crushed papers in which is the result of his endeavours ... who result turned out in form of Zero .

And , after completing them he made his way towards the exit.. and also MMS the sketches to his informers , also order them to search them as a person or find out any information related to them soon... As its urgent. Whereas he , himself planning to visit all police stations.. with a hope that . , may be he got some information related to sketches.

He locked the door after confirming it... Move ahead and starts tracing his steps towards his Quallis though he was very well acquaintance with strict intructions given by his soul .. well known as Senior Inspector Daya Of Mumbai Cid... Whose name is more than enough to make criminals shiver.. But he knows very well how to handle the famous door breaker man... or the man who is famous for .. to produce sound of piano from teeths of criminals... who is non other than his buddy cum bhai daya...

So leaving his all worries behind... he stepped inside the Quallis and settle himself on driving seat.. and initiates his journey...

**While on the other side .. inside the bureao...**

Till know the case got solved.. as the girl went to her friends home without informing anyone.. and being a minister .. they have many enemies.. who areafter him and looking for a appropriate chane . So, they informed Cid .. afterwards they appologies them.. for making them trouble without any reason.. and the team left from there..

To which Acp sir.. advise daya to go back home, to abhijeet... but he denies.. by saying , "Sir, he is better now and already we have much pending work to complete .. let complete it first.. i will go later.." **with a assuring smile..** and both moves off towards there respective places.. daya pulled out all the files and produce them , in the front of him.. just scanning them.. whereas his mind with out learing him .. slips somewhere else..

**Daya is indulge in his own pool of thoughts.. actually he is thinking for his buddy... that..**

**What he is doing at this time..?**

**Has he taken his medicines...? His lunch.. ?**

**Is he is taking rest or again he is making himself busy in his So Called Important Chores... which he usually do...**

All this is noticing by the other officers who are present there.. who, from their long Experience of working with them .. , came to know that what is going through inside their senior's mind...

At little far.. one old pair of eyes is also capturing all this.. behind from a glass cabin... and a sweet smile crept over his lips... after admiring the concern of his one son for his other ... he moved back to his desiginated seat... sitting in an attentive mode... amid his work which he was doing ealier...

While, daya shook his head and comes back to the present senario... where all the files are decorated on his desk and waiting for his attention. Whereas , a desktop standing on his desk... snatching all his attention... where a sweet and refreshing smile is displaying... which always gives him a unknown sooth to his heart and mind... and also flies aways his all tension and worries... he smiles and some words are escaped out from his mouth ... in pain...

**Daya... : in low tone...** Boss kaha gayi wo tumhari smile.. jo mere har dard., har pareshan .., har takleef ko gayab kar deti thi**... In teary tone...**Boss please tum apni pareshani mujhse to share kar hi sakte ho na... mai tumhe aise nahi dekh sakta .. **and turned to silent... in that silence he is trying his level best not to loose his control over his emotions..., as its not his home.. infact it is CID BUREAO..** **of whom he is a responsible Cid** **Officer , and yes! he acheived his success... by getting control on his heart and mind... says in low but stern tone..** pehle jaldi se kaam khatam kar leta hu... phir ghar jake dekhta hu .. ki boss akhir kar kya raha hai..

Shifts his gaze towards the desktop screen... where duo's selfie is floating all over the screen...as he saved it in a form of screen saver...

Looking it with pure love and affection... says some words in order to complain..

**Daya.. : in low tone .. smiling painfully...** boss dekho aaj mai file work kar raha hu.. jo maine aaj tak nahi kiya... **mischeviously..** tum jo kara karte the humesha**... warning him..** par haan ye mera first and last time hai**.. annoyingly and with a sting of irk**.. aage se mai bilkul bhi nahi kare wala se sub... **looking at his buddy's photo...** pehle hi bata raha hu.. phir mat bolna.. ki ... **immitating like abhijeet...** daya tune kab kaha tha aise.. mujhe to aisa kuch yaad hi nahi... **he smiled while shaking his head...**

Now turned back to his biggest and toughest task of the day... the assigned file work... so paying all his heed to it... he , indulge himself completely in files...

**On the other side.. outside duo's home...**

He is on driving seat .. put the Quallis on accelerate.. and started his journey... though he is feeling pain in his wounds because of his continuous physical movements... but ignored them as for now his all attention .., his all concentration is on those blurry impressions of images... and wanted to find out the reason behind those hunting memories..., which always made him scare, the tough core CID Officer gets scare from those vague flashes, at any cost.. just because of them he spent so many nights sleepless...

He grabbed his phone and contacted his informers.. regarding the sketches... they want some time to investigate.. so, thought to made his way to police stations.. and drive off towards his next destination which is police stations. But, no use of that.. he got 2 or 3 same replies frequently in return...

"sir, nahi ye humare yaha ka koi criminal ya koi victim nahi h"

"Sorry sir, maine kuch saal pehle hi yaha join kiya h. Aur purani files , headquater me hai"

"Sorry sir , we don't have information regarding these sketches"

After getting rejection from all around he went to sea shore to relax himself... and waiting for call from his informers side... which is the ulimate hope for him .

But again, no use.. all he get was rejection .. not even his single informer gave him a way.. the rejection.. and disapointment are coming to him from all around.. which turned him frustated.. and grouchy man.. who putted his all effort on to accomplish his task but faces failure in his every endeavour... like failure embraces him... he is completely dejected .. in his frustation he banged his hand on quallis bonnet with his all power... which , in nano second pulled it back as a current of incredible pain crosses his whole body... he takes a big sign .. to ease his pain ...

**Here daya in bureao **done with all his stuffs... and after that lift his head up.. so make himself learn that .. what the time is.. ? and its 8 : 30 O'clock.. he was dumbstruck..

**Daya :** "kya 8 : 30 bje gaye..? aur mai abhi tak yahi hu.. and abhijeet wo mera wait kar raha hona.. pata nahi usne dawai li bhi hogi ki nahi.. bola to tha.. ki so jana .. **disappointly**.. par janab mane tab na.. jaldi nikalta hu.. jaam bhi hoga iss time pe to**.. irkingly**.. 15 min ke raste me aab pura half hour lagega...

He stood up instantly.. and arranging all his files ... following this he moved towards the cabin of ACP sir.. and make a knock on door inrespect to get premission to enter inside.. which is granted by Acp sir.. as

**Acp sir.. :** " are daya aao .. ander aao"

Daya Enters inside.. and produced a number of two or three files in the front of him.. and says..

**Daya :** " Sir, ye files maine complete kardi hai.. aap ek baar check kar lijiyega" acp sir took those files with " complete ho gayi.. good job daya .. thank you"

With that thank you daya got uncomfortable so replies him..

**Daya :** " Sir , aap thank you kyu bol rahe hai.. its my duty sir.."

Acp sir smiles , give him a nod with..

**Ac sir : ..explaining him..** " haan daya, mujhe pata hai ki ye tumhari duty hai.. par ye buri baat to nahi na.. ki aap kisi ka shukriya ada kare.. infact ye to bohut acchi baat hai.. isse samne wale ko bhi kitna accha feel hota hai.."

Daya just nodded with a sweet smile..

**Daya .. :** "sir, wo mai**.. pauses..** mai ghar ja sakta hu.. abhijeet ghar pe.." cutted by acp sir..

**Acp sir.. :** " haan bilkul tum ghar ja sakte ho.. waise bhi abhijeet tumhara wait kar raha hoga.."

Daya smiled and after bidding him .. he exited not only from cabin ..but from bureao tooo...

**Here on abhijeet's Side..**

Now its dark.. the pain also starts gripping his whole body, his wounds starts paining.,his head too accompaning it and starts spinning little, as he is outside which leads to miss his dossage of medicines, he took out his cell from his jeans pocket looking at the home screen with much concentration . He left with a 1000 v current, as the set on the home screen showing the time of 9 O'clock in night. He stuffed his obile back in his pocket.. in tension and fear.

**On daya's side:**

As per daya apprehension. he is stuck in traffic jam.. badly.. but lucky in about 20 -25 minutes he reaches his home where his buddy is waiting for him.. atleast according to him.. he parked his car.. and pulled out the duplicate key.. so that his friend wouldn't disturbed.. pushed the door inside.. and found house all in dark.. only one a dim light is coming from the way of kitchen.. which they normaly leaves switched on.. before going out.. he goes towards abhijeet's room.. and couldn't found a single trace of him.. coming back to hall .. he dailed abhijeet's number several times but all in vain he is not picking his calls..

When a door bell rang.. daya opened the door in hurry with a hope that may be abhijeet is there on door.. but no his all hope smashed down .. sumit was there on door..

Sumit finds daya tensed so asked the reason behind it..

**Sumit.. :** "daya , kya baat hai tum bohut tensed lag rah ho.. whats the reason behind it.. .. **scanning the whole hall to the extent which his eyes permits him..** aur abhijeet .. abhijeet kaha hai.. ?

**Daya.. :** "sumit pata nahi abhijeet kaha gay.. usne kuch bataya bhi nahi.. aur wo apna phone bhinahi utha raha..."

Sumit ..also gets tensed.. but wants to make daya lil bit relax .. so says..

**Sumit.. : in amusing tone**.. " daya, mai to uska check up karne aaya tha.. lagta hai usse pata chal gaya issliye yahi kahi chala gaya hoga.. tum tension mat to aa jayega , thodi der me"

Daya nodded.. but soon arises new question..

**Daya.. :** "par wo mera phone ku nahi utha raha.."

Sumit. Find its difficult to answer but manages..

**Sumit :** "arey daya.. kya pata phone silent pe ho , aur haan tum tension mat lo wo bus aat hi hoga"

**Here on sea side..**

**Abhijeet : (disbelief tone**) "Ye kya 9 bje gaye! Aur kuch hath bhi nahi laga.. **( Remining** **something)** DAYA .. **utters from his mouth in fear... stressing...** Daya ..**in fear..** ab daya to mujhe chodega mahi... usne strictly mana kiya tha.. bed se bhi utarne ke liye .. aur mai to ... **looking here and there**.. yaha wo bhi ghar se itni dur**.. taking a sign..** uff! Abhijeet babu ab tujhe koi nahi baccha sakta.. Ab to bus jitna jaldi ho sake ghar pohuchna padhega.. Bus ab to yahi souch sakta hu ... ki daya abhi tak ghar na pohucha ho..

He starts moving towards the Quallis, when a beep sound snatched all his attention. The sound is coming from the gadget, now of which everyone become addicted.. Yes , the mobile phone.. he pulled out it from pocket.. and what he noticed took him to a shocking shell.. So, many miss calls from daya..

**Abhijeet : in shock..** itni sarri miss calls, mar gaye lagta hai daya ghar pohuch gaya.. bus ab yahi rah raga tha.. abhijeet now be ready to face daya.. angry young man log mujhe kehte hai.. par aaj daya angry young man banega.. aur phir abhijeet tumhare bachne ke koi chances nahi.. ...**coming back to present senario..** call back kar deta hu..

But , his bad luck .. The phone goes to a switch off mode beacuse of no battery remaining in it..through whose warning he came to know about the miss calls.. with this he became more frustated..

**Abhijeet.. :** " Isse bhi abhi switch off hona tha"

He threw the cell on back seat.. in irritation.. and for himself opens the front door... his head got a spins .. and he is about to fall when took a support of car door.. and relax himelf a bit .. also he starts feeling dizziness.. But , ignoring all his condition.. he grabed the driving seat.. following his tieing up of seat belt.. drove off from there...

**Inside home**

And here again daya tried abhijeet's number but this time .. he is getting different reply repeatedly..

"the number you are trying to call is currently switched off"

He got damn grouchy now..

**Daya :** " abh phone switch off.. ye ho kya raha hai.. bhahar jana hi tha to ek call to karke bata sakta tha na.. ab pata nahi kaha hoga.. aur dawai bhi nahi kayi usne."

**Flashback...**

**When daya entered in abhijeet's room .. in the process of scanning the room his eyes got stuck at small table beside abhijeet's bed.. where in morning he kept fruits and medicines of abhijeet .. but they are lying there as same as before.. which simply implies that abhijeet skipped his medicines.. and lunch too ..**

**Something stricks in his mind.. so he scanned the whole room once again.. this time keenly.. and found slip pad produced open on study .. he made his way towards the drawer.. hold that pad .. and observed that.. may be something was drawen on it.. several times.. till he got desired result.. **

**And shifts his eyes towards the dustbin.. present there besides the table... there u he found some crushed rolled balls of paper... he put some of them up.. and unfolded it one by one.. found some rough sketcks.. his mind gave birth to a sudden thought.. that most feasibly these sketchs are the somehow connected to abhijeet's those memories.. which always make him restless...**

**Flashback over...**

**Here in Quallis:**

Abhijeet hits the gas fast .. so that he can reach home as soon as possible.. and atlast he reached home after completing a journey of 25 minutes .. filled with stress .. tension.. fear..

He parked his quallis somehow.. because till now he is drained off.. not a pinch of energy and strengh left in him... the whole body is giving him a unbearable pain... stepping fowards.. with his baby steps.. trying hard not to give up..

Now he is standing just opposite to the entrance gate of his home.. whose , other side a new and most difficult battle is waiting for him.. which he has to win at any cost... he stands there for few minutes.. after that .. he stretches his hand to ring the door bell .. but pulled it back.. in fear.. but he knew that he has face the situation.. andfrom which he can't rolled back.. took a big sign .. and again stretched his hand .. to push the button.. who make the man aware about his presence...

Tin ton..

His fear, to face his friend.. his buddy.. not permiting him to rang the bell again. So, he immediatetly pulled back his hand...

**On the other side of door...**

**Daya.. : .. in tension..** "sumit muhje bohut dar lag raha hai.. usne subah se na to kuch khaya hai .. na hi apni dossage li hai**.. in dreamy tone.**. pata nahi kaha hoga.. aur kis haal me.. **stopped in** **mid with a sound of door bell... which tell him that the person for whom he is worried is there on the other side of the big wooden piece... **

He stood up.. putting a mask of anger on his face.. without uttering a single word he starts taking steps towards the door.. which is making sumit bewilders.. his eyes is also following daya .. having a query in it .. that all of sudden what happen to daya..?

Whereas, daya straight reach near the door .. and unlock it from inside.. pulled the door.. finding abhijeet there opposite to him.. he took a deep sign of relief.. as he was really afraid that abhijeet is still not well.. what if , if something happens to him... but not a slightest change was there in his expressions.. his face is yet occupied with an expressions of great anger.. he just moved back inside the home.. in silence... which really troubles abhijeet..

Here sumit was surprised with a sudden upside down of the senario... the man who was tightly packed in a shell of fear, tension, worry.. for his friend.. who was anxious to meet his buddy.. is now behaving so weird.. not talking to him.. even not questioning him.. that where was he..? why he haven't inform him? About his visit to outside..? not even a single question was there.. infact, he is not facing him too..

And abhijeet.. knew that this will happen.. so stepped inside with big and fast steps.. while few words are escaping from his mouth..

**Abhijeet :** "Arey Daya, baat to suno.. wo mai.." **stopped with daya's fiery glance.. he gulped his** **remaining sentence in fear.. starts looking downward... and says.. in low tone.. **" wo mai.. mai daya.."

**Daya : (cutting him)..** "maine tumse kuch pucha.?" **.. Keenly looking him.. abhijeet replied** **with a negative nod..** "nahi na.. to phir tum muhje kyu explaination de rahe ho.. ? ye tumhari life hai.. jo karna hai karo.. muhjse kyu safai de rahe ho.." with this he moves towards the kitchen.. while abhijeet is standing stick to his place.. only his eyes are following his buddy.. who is hurt.. but expelling out all his fear , stress, tension.. in form of anger.. and some where is having a fear.. to loose him... which can never goes being unnoticed by him..

He look towards sumit.. helplessly.. with a hope that alteast he will help him.. but sumit just shrugged .. and says.. make him learn that.. this is their matter.. he is not going to intefere .. with his gestures.

So, he himself stand to rescue himself.. he moves towards the daya with baby steps.. because of his deteriorating health condition ,which is now shackling him to move fast or to speak loud.. trying his best to control on himself.. reaches near daya.. who is standing .. showing back to abhijeet.. whereas.., abhijeet just stood near him and commence his confession.. looking down..

**Abhijeet. : in low tone**.. Daya, i m really sorry.. wo mai.. bore ho raha tha.. to.. bahar**.. but no** **reply from daya's side.. pauses for a minute.. again start**.. daya.. i know mujhe tumhe bata dena chahiye the**.. looked up and said**.. daya.. dekho mai manta hu .. galti meri bhi hai.. **with** **this daya turned and shoot an angry glance to abhijeet.. which urges abhijeet to rethink what** **he said..** **so corrects himself..** sorry .. sari galti meri thi.. par please tum aise chup mat raho.. dant lo.. par please.. **he stops as now daya leaves from there.. moving to his way to his room.. **

Abhijeet.. instanlty... jerked his head towards him.. and rushes behind him.. with..

"Daya., i'm**..." his head got a spin.. he lost his balance.. sumit noiced this.. his fear.. and tension.. come out in form of .. loud yell.. **

"ABHIJEET.."

And ran towards him.. while, daya too rushes towards his abhijeet .. because the loud and panic scream of sumit.. he turned.. and saw abhijeet.. who is loosing his balance.. abhijeet whose body which is about to collapse on floor.. held by two strong pairs of hand... and one one word is coming out from thier mouth..

"Abhijeet"

Daya was patting on his face to make him concious.. but all in vain.. sumit said..

" daya , abhijeet ko uske room me le chalo" daya give him a positive response.. and took abhijeet to his room.. making him lying comfortable there on his bed.. turned towards sumit .. who is already ready with his medical box.. seeing so daya.. give him aside.. and stand little far..

Now, the command is on sumit's hand.. he checked abhijeet properly.. after injecting injection in his arm.. turned to daya.. who is already ready with his questions..

**Daya .. :** "sumit , wo abhijeet.."

Before sumit answers his incomplete question.. the door bell rang.. daya unwilling goes to open door.. and found Acp sir.. standing there.. and says in confusion..

"sir, aap yaha.. ?"

**Acp sir smilingly reply..** **: **" kyu ? mai nahi aa sakta kya..? "

**Daya .. :** " Nhai sir wo bus.. aap ander aaiye na.." **giving him way.. Acp sir entered.. **

**Acp sir .. :** "daya , wo abhijeet kaisa hai**..?" till now sumit too came there.. eyeing him.. says..** **in tension..** " arey Dr. sumit aap yaha.. ? **looking to both..** abhijeet... abhijeet thek to hai na..?

Both looks down for couple of seconds..after a while daya narratted the whole incident to him.. to which Acp sir was shocked... and shifted his gaze to sumit.. asked him in earnest anf tensed tone...

**Acp sir.. :** "Dr. Sumit, ab kaisa hai abhijeet.. ?" scar of fear was apparent on his face..

looking Daya and Acp sir.. sumit replied.. : " Sir, abhijeet exertion ki wajah se behosh ho gaya tha.. usne subah se apni medicines nahi li **.. looking down**.. and i guess usne subah se kuch khaya piya bhi nahi hai.."

Both are shocked.. but wanted u say so many things but was not able to do so.. beacuse for now they are worried for abhijeet..

Sensing the level of worriedness and stress he added..

**Sumit .. :** "Sir, maine abhijeet ko injection de diya hai.. usse wo better feel karga.. and yeah ..usse half an hour me hosh bhi aa jayega**.. light tone**... phir aap dono ko usse jitna dantna ho dant lijiyega.". **all three smiled..**

Now , waiting for abhijeet to regain his conciousness.. while, daya.. moves towards the kitchen .. come back after some time holding a tray... with a two mug filled with coffee , one tea cup of acp sir.. and some cookies on plate too are accompaining them..

**Acp sir said.. :** " daya, abhijeet ke room me hi chalte hai.." **daya and sumit nodded positively.. and follows Acp sir.. after reaching there.. **

Acp sir stops near bed on which abhijeet is lying peacefully shutting his eyes.. motionless under effect of sedative .. acp sir just staring him with his eyes embracing love and affection for his son.. inspite of not having any blood relation with him , he always get a feeling of a his father and the man lying there also always treats him like his father.. though they won't accept it publicly . Acp sir reaches near him following which he stretched his hand and simply starts waving his hand on his hair.. while a few tears drops forms in his eyes, which he instantly wipped off . So, that his hard core image won't get affected..

But, nothing left unnoticed by sumit and daya.. and a sweet smile crept on there lips. While Acp sir , now starts taking his steps back and sat down on couch present there, to which both sumit and daya too approaches there.. handover the tea cup to Acp sir , coffee mug to sumit and also clutching his own mug keeps the tray on table..

A Silence was prevailing there.. all are just sipping their respective beverages.. silently.. and waiting for the person to come in sense..

When , all their activities.. come to a halt with abhijeet's yell..

"PAPAAAAA"

all three's gaze suddenly shifts to abhijeet who is sitting on bed .. sweating profusely , trying hard to grasp his breath, shivering , frighten badly. Everyone puts there cups on table hurriedly and rushes to abhijeet.. Acp sir hold abhijeet tightly with one and with his other free on rubbing his back.. and keeps on saying ..

" abhijeet relax.. kuch nahi hua .. relax"

While daya , sits near to him holding his free hand, and rubbing his continously and Sumit who is observing his friends condition handover a glass of water to Acp sir , who bring the glass near abhijeet's lips and made him drink a bit..

Abhijeet was still not in his sense.. couldn't grasp the present situation that "whats going on around him.". when after some couple of time he lost his sense again.. and leaves his body on Acp sir's chest as by now he is under the secure shell ,not of Acp Pradyuman "The Head of Mumbai CID" but of his fatherly figure who is always The Super hero of his daughter and Super man for his Son, and when he is besides him nothing bad could happens to him.

Finding abhijeet unconscious both looks to Sumit who signals them to lay down him.. and both did the same.. After doing so, Acp sir covers him with quilt gently and when his eyes stuck on something , he look at that suspiciously.. and told daya.. in low tone so that it won't distrub his son's peacefull sleep..

" Daya... wo ka chiz hai.. abhijeet ke jeans ke pocket me..?"

Daya too notice that, and sumit also looking there with a fix gaze.. daya softly pulled it off .. and handover it to Acp sir.. himself leaves the bed and reaches near to Acp sir and sumit to approaches near to them.. all are exchanging a confusing glance..

It was a pair of rolled paper .. and crushed a bit too .. seems that paper was stuffed inside abhijeet's pocket from long span of time. Acp Sir unrolled the paper.. and found sketch there on each paper. One was a little boy and other was a middle aged man.. to whom Acp sir recognised instantly..

"Pramod"escaped from his mouth shockingly and in disbelief tone..

Hmm.. supense.. again..iss parii ka kya hoga.. haina.. hehe... kuch nahi ho sakta.. bus aap wait kar sakte ho..

This time no demanding.. wanted to see.. app log apne aap apni duty fullfil karte ho ya nahi..

Keep smiling all.. be healthy and stay happy..

Thank you..

Parii..


	13. Chapter 13

Hello.. parii is right here.. how areu all.. mast...

Guest.. thank you dear..

Loveabhi.. : thank you dear for loving the chapter so much.. lo next is also here.. so let me know.. how was this.. ok.. thank you dear..

Guest .. : hmm .. suspense .. okay may be the suspense will end today.. dekhte hai..;) thank you dear..

Fairy.. : arey wah ur mumma is doctor.. thats really great.. good.. apne apni duty fulfill kari na.. so that i m.. ur update is here.. have a look.. accha ab bimar hote ho.. mumma khub medicines dete hogi na.. and danti bhi hogi... dant to sabke liye comman hai.. thank you dear..

Guest.. : ur wait is now end.. ssee here is another update.. thank you dear..

Rukmani .. : interesting .. hmm... update is here go through it.. and end ur wait.. thank you dear..

Artanish.. : lets see.. iss chapter me raaz khulta hai ki nahi.. thank you dear..

Anhaal.. : lonnnnnnng tha yeah super long.. hume to all everyone is gonna leave it in a mid.. hehe.. chalo next chapter is here.. read it ... thank you dear..

Shrestha.. : u liked it... thank you dear.. lo next one is here.. thank you..

Priya.. : thank you dear..

Cidfreak.. : beleive hua na ab.. aur sun raises from east only huh.. drama.. arey dear me too a big dramebazz.. hehe.. lo keeping in mind the human nature.. updated it early.. okay.. now read and review.. drame mat karna.. tang karne me maza aata hai .. banda**** ko.. thank you dear..

Guest ..: thank you soo much dear..

Naina malik.. : thank you sooo much dear.. and yeah see.. me update.. thank you for ur words.. its really means a lot...thank you dear.

Naz-D.. : lo aa gaye jaldi ... gayab nahi hue.. ;) thank you dear..

Guest .. opps ur 2 or 3 weeks shrink to 2 or 3 days... gadbar ho gayi na.. hmm koi baat nahi.. kabhi kabhi chalta hai.. ;) .. thank you dear..

Khushi Mehta.. : hmm so u are gonna join us there too.. it great.. parii ne aise hi pucha.. ab aap kaha rehate ho.. update jaldi aa gaya na..thank you dear..

Nitu.. : thank you dear.. now let me know in this chapter which part u like.. thank you..

Now..

GD.. : Dadaaa A BIGGGGGG SORRRRYYYYY i came to know u are really hurt .. solly parrat..***puppy eyes*** chalo ab dono chapter pado ek sath.. and i m damn sure app two or three parts me padhoge ... it lenghty jo ho jayega.. ;) ..

Me going.. u guys enjoy the story...

Both looks at Acp sir bewilderly .. while a strange expression is covering Acp sir's face.. it was of shock, tensed , confusion, and pain. A silence was there ... which is broken by daya..

" Sir, kya hua ..? aap itne shock kyu ho ho gaye..? aap iss admi ko jante hai kya..?

Acp sir lift his head up.. as before he just staring that sketch.. and just nodded.. pausing for few seconds he says..

" haan daya, mai iss bacche ko to nahi , par haan iss adami ko janta hu.. ye mera bohut purana dost tha.." and stops..

That "tha" word in that last sentence made them more chaos ..

**Sumit.. :** " Sir, tha matlab..?" **asked in confusion..**

Acp sir look at him in pain.. and turns.. now both are facing back of Acp sir. .. while Acp sir continues..

**Acp sir ..:** " haan, 'tha'.. **taking a sign**.. tha.. hum dono bohut aacche dost the.. ek hi college me padhte the .. phir maine police force join kar li aur usse business man bannna tha to ussne apna bussiness start kiya.. hum phir bohut hi kam mil pate the.. par jab mai idhar mumbai shift hua.. as senior inspector.. mai bohut khush tha.. to soucha apni kushi pramod ke sath share karta hu..lekin.. **in heavy tone..** tab mujhe pata chala ki kuch dino pehle hi.. chennai me dhango ke douraan usski aur usske pure parivar ki maut..." **stops as his throat not allowing him to continue.. he wipped his tears.. and turn back.. now facing both.. he further added to his left conversation..**

"usse baad mujhe kuch nahi pata **.. in alert mode**.. par ye baccha baccha koun hai aur ye sketches abhijeet ke pass kaise .. ?" **starring those sketches..**

Daya also thinking something when a thought passes insde his mind.. he says in confusion..

" Sir, ye sketches zarur abhijeet ne hi bannaye hai.. unn flashes ke jo usse dikhai deti hai.."

Acp sir and sumit found the daya's conclusion genuine. So , Acp sir puts a query to daya..

"daya tum itne confidence ke sath kaise keh sakte ho ki ye sketchs abhijeet ne hi banaye hai.?"

To which daya moves towards the dustbin and picked up some crushed papers from it.. and come back .. unrolled it .. with..

"Sir, ye dekhiye jab mai room me aaya tha to maine table pe slip dekha aur dustbin me itne sare crushed papers**.. taking a pause of micro seconds continues..** **and also unfoling those crushed** **papers..** jaise kissi ne inpe kuch banne ki koshish ki ho.. aur ye dekhiye sir.. **forwarding that paper to Acp sir**.. ye incomplete sketches.. jo thode bohut in **(pointing** **towards the sketches which are held by Acp sir.. )** complete walo se milte hai .. jo hume abhijeet ke pocket me se mile.. isska matlab saaf hai ki .. ye sketches abhijeet ne hi banaye hai.."

Glancing at Acp Sir.. whereas Acp Sir shot A question to sumit..

" Sumit, tum to abhijeet ko bachpan se jante ho .. to kya tum iss sketch ko pehchan te ho.. kahi ye usske bachpan ka dost yeah koi aur.."

Sumit shook his head negatively.. " nahi sir , par jaha tak mujhe yaad hai maine iss bacche ko aaj se pehle kabhi nahi dekha.." **after a pause added in confusion.** " Sir , kahi ye abhijeet ki bachpan ka sketch to nahi..?"

**Daya ..:** **(instantly)**" nahi sumit, agar aisa hota to abhijeet ye sketch leke thodi na ghumta.."

**Sumit .. :** " nahi daya.. aisa ho sakta hai.. kyuki abhijeet ko nahi pata ki wo bachpan me kaisa dikhta tha.."

**Acp sir. :** " nahi Sumit aisa kaise ho sakta hai.. ki usse ye hi na pata ho ki wo bachpan me kaisa dikhta hoga.. ussne apni bachpan ki photos me to apne aap ko dekha hi hoga na.. to phir." **Cutted by sumit ..** "nahi sir , abhijeet ke pass apni bachpan ki koi bhi tasveer nahi hai"

**Daya.. :** " Nahi hai matlab.. ?" asked earnestly..

**Sumit ..:** " haan daya.. kyunki ek baar class me sab bacche apni bachpan ki tasveere leke aaye the.. aur sabko dikhane ke liye.. ek project tha isliye.. tab abhijeet ke pass ek bhi tasveer nahi thi uske bachpan ki.. aur jab teacher ne usse pucha to ussne bola.. ki uski maa ne batayaa hai ki kuch saal pehle unke ghar me aag lag gayi thi .. tab sara saman usme jaal gaya.."

A silence was there.. tension was gripping and the gloomy atmosphere is also erupting all are indulge in there thoughts.. that now how will they get any clue related to these that concerned sketch.. when daya says..

" Sir , ek tareeka hai..ye pata lagane ka ki ye baccha abhijeet hai ya nahi.." **excitedly..**

Kya..? both Acp sir and sumit chorus.. in fraction of second sumit hanged his head down in embaressment .. to which daya and Acp sir passes a small smile..

**Daya .. :** " Sir, aapko yaad hai.. ek baar ek case me salunkhe sahab ne ek bacche ke photo ko scan kake bataya tha ki wo kuch saal pehle kaisa dikhta hoga.. **(Acp Sir nodded.)** to Sir Dr. salunkhe iss photo ko bhi to scan kake bata sakte hai ki ye baacha 25 saal baad kaisa dekhega.."

Acp sir give daya a haughty smile.. and says..

" haan daya.., salunkhe ye bata sakta hai.. mai abhi usse phone karta hu.. wo abhi lab me hi hoga.." with this he dailed his Dr. salunkhe's number and informs about what he has to do.. and also sends the mms of concerned sketch..

After hanging the call Acp sir reminisces something . So , shifts his gaze to sumit.. and questions him..

" Dr. Sumit , wo abhijeet .. acchanak se beshosh kaise.." before he complete his query.. Sumit smiles .. seeing the concern of Acp sir for his son.. replies to clear his doubt..

" Acp sir, abhijeet bohut panic ho gaa tha.. So, i mixed sleeping pills in his water which i gave u to made him drink.. so that he could relax .. but the dose was not so strong he will gain his senses soon"

Both nodded as they are getting what sumit did was right ? and indeed abhijeet need some rest not only physically infact mentally too .. when Acp sir's phone beeped .. his phone rings and the phone screen displaing the number of his buddy.. Dr. salunkhe.. he accepted the call in hurry.. as its really hard for them to be patience now..

**Acp Sir.. :** " Haan salunkhe bol"

Dr, Salunkhe told him something which Acp sir listen in silence.. and listening all he disconnets the call in same silence..

His eyes reflecting the shade of tears... both looks at him in anxiety... and are anxious to know what dr. Salunkhe told him..

**Daya.. (hesitate tone) :** " Sir.. kya hua ..? aap itne pareshan ku hai..?" **but no response from other side.. Acp sir was standing still , glued to his place.. which making both more and more tensed.. **

Daya exchanges a feary glance with Sumit.. and turned to Acp sir.. and asked impatiently.. " Sir., please.. app kuch bol kyu nahi rahe..?"

Acp sir comes back to the present world.. Scans the whole room .. then turns towards the man lying on bed.. he moves .. towards abhijeet with small steps.. which is making both more suspicious.. their eyes were also follwing him with a shade of confusion in it...

Acp sir reaches near.. and touches abhijeet's face with so much love and affection.. while tears also welled up in his eyes.. he is just starring abhijeet's face... just starring... he wanted to say so much.. but his throat not at all supporting him.. bent a bit and places a soft kiss dipped in love on his forehead. Now, straigthen his back and looks back to both and utters few words storing happiness and pain in it..

" Abhijeet **, ( pointing towards abhijeet)** mere dost Pramod ka beta .. pramod ka beta hai"

Both are dumbstruck means the kid there in sketch is non other then their abhijeet.. they jerked their head towards abhijeet.. who is still sleeping... closing his eyes.. Sumit couldn't resist himself from saying..

" matlab abhijeet , apke dost ka beta hai.. **in different tone..** isliye chennai se aane ke baad .. se wo bohut pareshan tha.. aur tabhi se usse ye sare flashes uske sapne me zada aane lage the.." when his phone ranged.. he accept it and also disconnect it after few minutes.. head to daya .. and says...

" Sorry daya, **(then eyeing towards Acp sir)** Sorry Acp sir, i had to rush now.. as a emergency case is reported"

Both concurs with him..

**Acp Sir.. :** " Arey dr. Sumit aapko sorry bolne ki koi zarurat nahi hai.. u too have ur commitments.. which u can't ignore.."

**Daya.. : (smilingly)** "Haan , sumit tum jao.. hum hai yaha.. aur tension mat lo koi bhi problem hogi to hum tumhe inform kar denge.." to which nodded and leaves from there...

When after some couple of minutes Daya's eyes noticed some movements in abhijeet's fingures.. which means he will be conscious in any next second.. both moves near to him..

Abhijeet after putting some endeavour opens his eyes and found two smiling faces in his front.. but he is sensing somthing different in that smile... he tried to sit .. when, soon two strong pair of hands came forward to support him.. in that touch .. something was strange was ... but what he don't know..

**Abhijeet.. :** "Arey Acp Sir aap Yaha.. **looking at that wall clock hanging just straight to his eyes.** **Says..** Wo bhi iss time pe.. Sir mai thek hu.. wo to bus aise hi chakarr aa gaya tha.." throughout his sentence Acp sir was smiling.. with having a moist in his eyes.. which is making him more and more and more chaos..

**While Acp sir says..** " Arey abhijeet isme pareshan hone wali kya baat hai.. mai to tumse milne aaya tha.. aur dr. Sumit ko dekha idhar to bus tabhi pata chala.. to kya mai ruk bhi nahi sakta?"

**Abhijeet instantly replied..** " nahi Sir , mai to bus aise hi.." and start looking down.

Acp Sir smiles on his son's gestures.. and shifts his gaze to daya.. who give him affirmative nod.. and moves towards the study table .. fetching those sketches come back.. Acp sir commence his coversation with.. a softly..

" Abhijeet.., jabse tum wapis aaye ho **.. (abhijeet starts feeling uncomfortable , both notice this but also knew that its neccessary for abhijeet to expel his pain** **and fear out.. so continue**) mai dekh raha hu tum bohut pareshan ho**.. (putting his hand on his shoulder to make** **him a relax and also to make him feel secure) **aakhir baat kya hai..? mujhe bhi nahi bataoge?"

**Abhijeet .. (look upward and immediately says) :** " nahi sir .., aisa to kuch bhi nahi ..kuch bhi to nahi hai.. wo to maine app sabko bohut miss kiya na to bus.. isliye" trying his best to convience both of them.. acp sir took a sign and again says..

" Accha, chalo man liya koi baat ya pareshani nahi hai tumhe.. **(looking towards daya who** **forwarded those folded papers to him) **to phir ye kya hai abhijeet" **(showing him those sketchs)**

Abhijeet's eyes stuck on those images.. and not even a single word escaped from his mouth.. he is just staring those piece of papers in shock and confusing.. that how they came to know about those sketches.. finding him in a shell of shock and confusion.. Daya says..

" Abhijeet please kuch chupane ki koshish mat karna ab.. ye sketches hume tumhare pocket se mile hai.."

Abhijeet starts staring his hands.. while Acp sir says.. " abhijeet ye jo bacche ka sketch tumne bannaya hai na.. **inhaling deep breathe and containing tears in his eyes...** wo tum ho.."

**So, suspense reveal.. kaisa laga batana okay.. parii aldi aa gayi na.. hmm.. okay now next chapter will be based on how abhi sir will react and how both makes him ease.. **

**Till then ba byeee...**

**He happy.. keep smiling.. tc**

**Thank you..**

**Your's Parii**


	14. Chapter 14

**Parii is back on time.. cheer up guys..**

Naina Malik : naina dear i'm not so good.. ki apko words dhundne pade.. lol.. and ye notifications ka kya chakkar hai ji.. aww.. aapko ko wait karna padha .. see here's ur chapter.. ab batana kaisa laga.. okay ji.. and duo pe chapter hmm.. will surely write okay.. thank you so much dear.. tc.. keep smiling..

Guest. : kyaaa? :o :o :o parii bhutni.. but how can it possible ( innocently) .. and lo aapka chapter aa gaya hai.. and waiting for u.. ki when u read it.. hehe.. thank u dear.. tc.. keep smiling..

Fairy.. : jaldi tha na.. i knew that.. hehe.. and this time to.. thank you dear..tc.. keep smiling..

Honey .. : aww.. its okay sweety.. ab name same hone ka kuch to relaxation milna banta hai na.. (wink) .. to paper hm.. exams se to parii bhi bohut darti hai.. jab tak paper haath me na mil jaye.. aisa lagta hai.. i'm blank.. kuch bhi nahi aata.. hehe.. same pinch.. parii too can't write romance.. actually parii ki bus ki baat hi nahi hai.. kya kare.. hehe.. hmmm chalo waiting for ur master piece dear .. thank you dear.. tc,.. keep smiling..

Jyoti.. : hello dear kaise ho..? mast ye under pressure.. baat to sahi hai..galti ki hai to side effects bhi to bear karne padnege.. na.. hume apka dil jit liya.. wow.. means now ur heart is mine.. dekh lo wapis nahi karenge.. humne usse locker me band ke liya hai.. hehe.. thank you dear.. tc.. keep smiling..

Khushi Mehta.. : yeah .. i'm there with same name parii in IF.. okay ji.. jaldi milte hai waha bhi.. hehe.. see ye wala bhi jaldi update kar diya.. thank you dear.. tc.. keep smiling..

Cidfreak..: ji pad nani ji.. kaise ho.. sab badiya.. itni yada age hone ke side effects to nahi ho rahe na.. (wink) kya kare drane karna me to hum bhi kuch kam nahi hai.. par maza bhi to bohut aata hai na.. thank you.. lo ab batana bahar kya dikh raha hai.. thank you .. tc .. keep smiling..

GD.. : dada parii ne fire brigade bula ke rahki hai.. as a back up.. thank you dada for liking parii's effort.. lo aa gaya apka chapter time pe.. ab to naraz nahi ho na .. nanhi parii se.. thank you dada.. tc.. keep smiling..

Anhaal, Nitu, Priya, loveabhi (deepika), Rukmani, bubbli b, b., shrestha, and allll my lovely and sweet sweet guest thankkkkkkk youuuuu soooo much.. tc.. keep smiling..

And yeah a very important note or u can say request is waiting for u all in end.. but please abhi mat janna... first read the chapter then moves there..

Thank you.. now enjoy...

* * *

><p>Abhijeet starts staring his hands.. while Acp sir says.. " abhijeet ye jo bacche ka sketch tumne bannaya hai na.. <strong>inhaling deep breathe and containing tears in his eyes...<strong> wo tum ho.."

With this abhijeet lift his head up with a huge jerk.. and tears welled up in his eyes.. and moves his gaze to daya.. who too nodded.. with his teary eyes... which means that.. what Acp sir informed him was true.. that kid is non other then he 'himself'.. **He is dumstuck... leaving his back** **behind on the pillow**.. became silent.. his eyes were also stuck.. not a single blink was there. He wanted to expel his pain outside which is buried deep inside his heart.. yup he wanted to know about those sketches .. that man , that little kid.. who hardly saw anything in his life till now and a heart wrenching occuring took place in his life.. and that of, infront of his small and glistening eyes.., but the way all this unfolded infront of him.. he is not able to accept all that..

"The middle aged of about 30-35 .. wearing informal dress of cream colored kurta and payjama, roughly combed hair .. holder of dark brown eyes .. and sharp features.. is lying on floor .. awkwardly .. with a knife stabbed in his stomach.. from which blood is indeed profusely coming out.. and his cream sherwani now turned to deep dark color of blood , yet he is yelling ! continously but not in pain , nor for help to save his own life ., but with a cry to save his son.. he is worried about his son's life .. who is just stepped on the world couple of years ago.. and yet there is lots of beautiful things , innumerable creature which are different from the former one , amazing and marvelous creations of god.. which he made for them,to see .. to admire.. to capture them in his eyes. Hitherto , what he saw is nothing in compare to the vast world. He was crying in pain to save his son.. when suddenly all his crying voices , yelling , throbbing, turned to culimination.. and his soul leaves his body.. leaving a lifeless body behind.

Abhijeet comes back to the present world with a huge jerk in his body. And a word escaped from his throat.. "NAHI..." he looked up and found two figure standing there ...from which One, is of fatherly figure , and other is the very important to him.

Abijheet.. instantly grabbed Acp sir's hand ... and asked him earnestly.. " Sir, aap boliyena ye juth hai.. plzz sir.. ( now looking other side lost in himself.. , added in dreamy tone) haan, aisa kaise ho sakta hai, wo baccha mai ho hi nahi sakta.. nahi ho sakta mai wo baccha.. nahi ho sakta.. (looking at daya) haina Daya.. mai wo baccha nahi hu na.. bolo na.. tu to bolo na daya .. (pleading tone) daya please.."

But no response from his side too.. Three pair of eyes are present there in that room.. but all three having different emotions and question in them except the one .. which is pain..

Pain , happiness, hurt, care, love , worriedness.. are the mixture of emotions.. which can be seen in old pair of eyes.. he is happy today , that after a long he get to know about his best friend's son.. but looking at his condition.. who is embraced in a painful shell.. giving birth to his query.. that what's wrong with abhijeet.. ? why he is behaving so weird..? but at same time worried for him too .. because the Abhijeet whom he knew from a long passage of time of 17 years.. is not the man who is too weak.. or break down so easily..

While daya, is worried for his buddy.. same question is also passing cross his mind too.. that what happen to abhijeet.. and why..?

On the other side, abhijeet is in a state of disbielf.. he don't want to accept that the kid was he himself.. when he stood up from bed.. immediately.. and moves a head.. which really troubles both.. they too starts tracing their steps.. when , on a spur of moment.. they are dumbstruck.. what they saw took him to a state of great shock..

After a few paralysed Seconds, a single word escaped from the mouth of both. "Abhijeet"full of shock and disbelief..

" Abhijeet ye kya hai ? , hosh me aao.. kya kar rahe ho tum..? dekho goli chal jaye gi.. gun niche rakho." Acp sir said with his highest pitch..

Scene :

Abhijeet is standing , facing both , pointing gun towards them.. tears were there in his eyes , showing that to what extent he is broken with this bitter truth. Acp sir and daya was dumb stuck.. what happen to abhijeet all of sudden. What was there in his memories which are resisting him to accept the truth "that the kid is he" .. they are literally confused..

"Nahi sir, ( harshly) mai gun niche nahi karunga.. pehle aap boliye ki wo baccha mai nahi hu.. nahi hu mai wo baccha.. nahi hu.. nahi to .. nahi to.. ( thinking what to do) haan.. nahi to mai (pointing gun on his head's right side) apne aap ko goli mar lunga" abhijeet said in determined tone.

Now , both troubled badly.. abhijeet is so determined to shot himself .. but how can they deny the truth that "the sketch made by by abhijeet is his childhood imprint" . despite of that they have to dig the truth for the sake of abhijeet's life. Acp sir looks towards daya who too agreed with him.. and showed his approval by shooking his head in a postive manner slightly..

"haan , abhijeet tum wo bacche nahi ho.. nahi ho tum wo bacche..(keenly scanning his expressions.. where a small smile made up his way to abhijeet's lips .. acp abides his sentence ..) Abhijeet ab (forwarding his hand) lao wo gun mujhe dedo.. lao.."

Whereas , abhijeet is deeply engrossed in his trail of thought.. just murmuring one thing.. repeatedly.. "mujhe pata tha .. mai wo baccha ho hi nahi sakta.. nahi ho sakta mai wo baccha" looking down.

Till now Acp sir get that abhijeet is out of the present senario. He signal daya.. who nodded.. following that he creeps towards abhijeet and in fraction of seconds snatched the gun from abhijeet's hand.. to which abhijeet jerked his head up in shock.

Now., Acp sir approaches near him hold his shoulder with his both hands firmly.. and says..

" Abhijeet , ye kya pagal panti hai.. agar goli chal jati to, tumhe pata bhi hai kya ho sakta tha."

cutted by abhijeet in harsh and rough tone.. having a hidden shade of pain and a burden of guilt in it.

"kya hota., yada se yada kya hota, mai mar hi to jata na..achha hi hota.. ( in broken tone) kam se kam is dard .. is boj se to chutkara mil jata na.. mujhe.. (in low tone and completely broken) mai nahi.. nahi ji sakta iss .. boj ke sath.. nai ji sakta.. mai " with the very next word he is loosing his control on his body and mind too.. slowly sat on floor.. tears are unbreakable rollling down from his eyes..

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Okay.. now .. guys.. parii needs time this time.. to show abhijeet sir's reaction and all.. parii is getting confuse ki kaise likhe.. kuch samajh hi nahi aa raha.. words hi nahi mil rahe..:( .. kya kare.. par parii is trying her best.. next will be the full and final chapter.. but parii needs time.. please ...**

**Thank you all..**

**Your's parii..**


	15. Chapter 15

Hellooo Friends.. parii with with her last and superrrr duperrrr lonnnngggg chapter.. arey sachhi bohut long hai.. so warning you.. seat belt me tie up kar chuki hu aap sabki.. kahi baag na jao na mid me... so that's why.. hehe.. smart na.. thank you thank you..

Rajvigirl.. thank you dear for liking.. keep smiling .. stay blessed..

Anhaal.. thanks dear.. for liking it.. lo ur next chapter is here.. but warning bohut hi long hai.. thak na mat.. hehe.. thank you.. keep smiling .. stay blessed...

Guest.. lo now veryyy veryy veryy long.. but nice hai ki nahi.. u have to tell me.. thank you dear.. keep smiling .. stay blessed..

TADS... thank you dear.. is this ur name or username... thank you dear.. keep smiling .. stay blessed..

Shrestha... thank you ji.. apka chapter wo bhi last wala ready hai.. ek dam.. go and read it. Hehe... thank you dear.. keep smiling.. stay blessed...

Kritika.. zada test ho gaya.. sorryyy.***by holding my ears cutely*** maaf kardo.. ur chapter is ready.. thank you di.. keep smiling.. stay blessed...

Rukmani... arey did u now out of the shock shell or still in it.. arey bahar aao.. aur jaldi se next chapter padho.. ready hai bilkul.. haha.. thank you dear.. keep smiling.. stay blessed..

Priya.. thank you dear.. keep smiling .. stay blessed..

Nas-D.. thank you dear for corporating... and giving me time.. ohh exams start.. ALL THE VERY BEST DEAR.. do well.. and dnt say sorry.. jab time mile read it.. and yead review too(evil smile) hehe.. thank you dear.. keep smiling .. saty blessed...

Naina Malik.. ohh thanks a lot dear.. it mine pleasure that u liked parii's small wala big effort.. confused.. hehe.. socho soucho... means u are a member here.. are which name... hume bhi to pata chale.. okay now ur chapter is here.. Awwww... chooo sweet of u dear.. thank you dear.. keep smiling.. stay blesssed...

Khushi..thank you very much khushi.. for giving me time.. lo ur chapter is read.. attack .. hehe.. and ye kya .. parii heard that u are not well.. kyu bhae kya hua.. ? .. keep smiling.. stay blessed..

Loveabhi.. thank you dear.. keep smiling.. stay blessed...

Honey.. me great dear.. how are you..? ohh hoo.. thank you dear.. ji boliye.. are ek kyu.. jitna maan kare bolo.. bolne me tax thodi na lagta hai.. hehe.. arey parii is still cute wala sweet sa baccha.. kyu aise thodi na hota hai.. the kid is there.. within u.. wo kahi nahi jata na.. lo aaa gaya full and final chapter.. yeah super long hai.. dont run in between.. errr.. parii dnt like that kadwa karela... accha punishment hai bahi..

Accha honey apko na pehle apni story.. MS-Word pe likhni padegi.. after that u have to save it on Doc Manager.. okay dear.. and rest will tell u in pm.. okay ji.. thank you ... keep smiling... stay blessed...

b.. see you chapter is here.. thank you dear.. keep smiling stay blessed...

Nitu... reaction pasan aaya apko bohut.. thank you dear.. now in this u will get why he reacted so harsh.. and ur final chapter is here.. thank you dear.. keep smiling.. stay blessed...

Palak ... nhi yaar parii is fit and fine.. no way parii ke ander no bhoot woot..jiju.. mere.. haan yarr apne liye jiju ki talash on hai.. dekhte hai kab milte hai humare jijaji.. hehe.. thank you dear.. keep smiling.. stay blessed..

HimaniCID.. hmmm... jao.. maaf kiyaa.. hehe.. yeah secret is out.. ohh.. thank you hini..kya ..?.. dekho yaar.. parii tried.. but rest on you.. best.. pata nahi.. aap batana.. bus marna mat... waise parii itni jaldi haath me nahi aaye gi.. hehe.. so no fear.. thank you dear for ur appreciation.. it really means a lot to me.. keep smiling.. stay blessed...

Cidfreak... hi mam.. hows you..? at least smile now.. dekho humne update kar diya.. bohut long hai.. okay.. u know kitna.. so may u are all prepare for the long ride.. hehe.. acchi me lag raha hai.. seriously renu u are very much ill... soooo mannyyyyyy praise worthy words for me.. giving me hint that u need a treatment now.. okay okay.. first do well with ur exams.. afterwords i will take you.. okay so done.. arey tension mat lo.. health ka to chalta rehta hai.. now i m good.. thank you dear.. keep smiling .. stay blessed and yeah.. dnt dare u say a single word against my banda*** .. samjh gaye.. nice..

GD.. lo dada again me stand on my promise..hmm... you get to know the reason behind his wierd behaviour in this chapter.. lo dada... ye last hai.. hope ur all doubt clear in this.. yeahh .. u caught right.. its just parii want to give different touch.. so added Acp sir too.. because he is vital part of ou duo's life.. thank yoy dada.. keep smiling.. stay blessed...

Abhi .. lo.. parii came to pull u out from suspence.. hehe.. thank you dear.. keep smiling.. stay blessed..

And last but not the least... thankkkkkkkkkk youuuuuu... sooooo much my alll sweeettt sweet guests..

Okay now .. shift to the next chapter and last chapter of the story..

"kya hota., yada se yada kya hota, mai mar hi to jata na..achha hi hota.. **( in broken tone)** kam se kam is dard .. is boj se to chutkara mil jata na.. mujhe.. **(in low tone and completely broken)** mai nahi.. nahi ji sakta iss .. boj ke sath.. nai ji sakta.. mai " with the very next word he is loosing his control on his body and mind too.. slowly sat on floor.. tears are unbreakable rollling down from his eyes..

Acp sir and daya both exchange a painful glance and moves towards abhijeet.. both sat on either sides of abhijeet following that, Acp sir hold abhijeet by his shouder and pulled him carefully in his securely hug , while daya hold his hand in his own. Both are trying his best to sooth his pain. When, Acp sir finds him a bit amenable, so asked softly..

"Abhijeet.., beta aisi baat kya hai.. jo tumhe itni takleef de rahi hai.. aur jo tumhe ye manne se rok rahi hai ki wo sketch wala baccha tum hi ho**.. ( he is very well accustomed with abhijeet's reserved nature , so added further)** dekho mai manta hu ki.. mai tumhara **(stressing)** kuch nahi hu**..( to which abhijeet lift his head up within that hug, looking Acp sir.. who is trying to justify his relation.. which he shares with him.. abhijeet wants to say something but his chocked throat stopped him from doing so, till then acp sir continues) **par abhijeet nakul ke **(heavy tone)** chale jane ke baad to tum sab hi meri family ho .. aur maine kabhi bhi tum dono ko apne bete se kam nahi samjha.. balki usse zada hi samjha hai **(now coming to point)** agar phir bhi tum muhje kuch nahi batana chate to koi baat nahi **(in thhe interim .. starts loosing his grip around him and made him sit .while , putting his one hand his shoulder and with other removes his tears from his face lovingly)** par abhijeet dekho.. tum roo mat.. **( pointing to the tear drop ... which is now looking like a pearl, resting on Acp Sir's finger tip , says )** ye aasu tum par bilkul bhi acche nahi lagte.. **(light tone)** aur waise bhi agar, kissi ne tumhe dekh liya na.. to tumhari angry young man wali image ka kya hoga..? **abhijeet and daya both smiled sweetly on this. **

Acp Sir was about to stand but stopped with a grip, which is not so strong but yeah it's enough to stop him. He moves his gaze towards the way where he felt that grip was. When , abhijeet nods a bit and Acp sir again grabbed his prior place. Taking a glance of both Acp sir, his fatherly figure and Daya,his buddy .. his best friend.. cum bhai, says in low tone..

"App log jaana chahte hai na, ki aisa kya hai ..? jiski wajah se mai **(taking a deep sign , till now** **tears were also starts their incumbent , looking down he abide )** accept nahi karna chahta ki wo baccha **( tone which** **is no more than a whisper )** mai hi hu.."

Yes , both of them wanted to know that , why..? why abhijeet is not wanted to acknowledge the reality..? What the reason behind that..? , but.. for now they are apprehend for him, as abhijeet's body is hot, showing that fever again starts tightening his grip on abhijeet's body and also that .. still he is not well. In this condition, stress is not at all good for his health. So , daya says..

"Abhijeet , **(holding him strongly)** dekho hum iss bare me badme baat karenge, pehle tum kuch kha lo., aur apni dawai lo.. chalo utho." Trying made him stand.. but abhijeet who nodded negatively.

**Acp Sir : (polietly )** "abhijeet dekho daya thek keh raha hai.. hum baad me baat karte hai.. abhi tumhe arram karna chahiye." And he too accompained daya to made abhijeet stand. This time abhijeet somehow capitulate himself to them and they takes him towards the bed, following that they also made him sit comfortable.

Both remain there ,standing beside him silently for few minute, staring at abhijeet as well as also waiting for abhijeet to verbalize something. But, no .. Abhijeet is just starring at a single point somewhere , where a blank expressions which are covering his face . For them it's really difficult to see him like this, **The Second Hand Command** , **The Sharp** **Shooter Of Cid** in such an unfathomable state , totally broken. Now their insights were urging him to go out and expel out their pains, let gives the way to their tears which they can't do here infront of abhijeet, because for him they have to be a strong pillar of support.

"Abhijeet , tum jitna rest karo mai kuch khane ke liye bana ke lata hu" **daya said softly. **

All along, Acp sir moves towards the small table adjacent to abhieet's bed to fetch a glass of water but finding the jar empty says, " ruko daya, mai bhi aata hu pani lene" daya nodded.

Abhijeet who is not paying any attention to them and was not interested also, tied up in his own world of thought. When, communicate in dreamy tone,

" Sir, kya mai itna bura hu **(When they were about to move out completely from the room , stops with a voice So turned , abhijeet continues)** ki mai kissi ka bhi pyar deserve hi nahi karta?, **(looking towards them)** bataiye na Sir.. **(pleadingly)** please bataiye na**. (Acp sir shook his head negatively**, **and slowly both starts treading their way to abhijeet, whereas he continues**) to phir kyu.. ? sab mujhe chod kar chale gaye **..(with the top of his voice, says)** KYU..?.. kyu sir kyuu..? **(**hide his face in his both palm and starts crying bitterly.. Acp sir was about to pull him .. and wanted to answer him.. **"No, abhijeet.. u deserve the bestest things in your life.."** but refrain himself and pulled his already stretched hands back.. because if he said anything now .. it will directly effect abhijeet.. and he will restrict himself to release his captive pain further.. in whose consequense .. abhijeet will somehow, again lock his all pain some where in his heart.. while internally broke him.. so it's , better to give him time to blow out all his pain.. .. **(after molifying himself.., abhijeet added futher) **

Sir, apko pata hai jab **'Raka'** ke logo ne mujhse badla lene ke liye maa ko kidnap kiya tha na **(teary** **tone)** tab.. tab mai bohut dar gaya tha .. bohut hi zada dar gaya tha , kyunki Sir **(looking at him)** mere pass ek hi rishta tha **(says further in determined tone)** aur mai usse kissi bhi kimat me nahi khona chahta tha, maine souch liya tha chahe mujhe kuch bhi karna padhe mai **maa** ko kuch nahi hone dunga.. phir chahe mujhe uske liye apni hi jaan kyu na deni padhe, issliye maine waha usske adde pe chala gaye jaha usne mijhe bulaya tha**, (broken tone)** par sir, mai kuch nahi kar paya .. kuch bhi nahi.. ussne meri hi ankho se samne.. meri.. meri maa ko **(crying )** meri mai ko maar diya sir..mar diya **( looking at Acp sir)** aur mai kuch nahi kar paya.. kuc.. kuch bhi.. na..nahi**.. (Acp sir immediately pulled that crying soul in his caring and lovingly shell, which** **speaks more than the combination of few words and also rubbing his back continuously to ease his flood of emotions, while daya took his hand in his own ones , pressing them strongly which is passing a message that "Abhijeet i'm with u always" )**

After some passage of time, abhijeet collected himself but still sobbing. Till now his face turned completely wet not with water but with the precious drops which were fallen down from his pair of eyes. **He continues.. in low tone,**

"Sir, har roz mujhe iss baat ka ehsas hota hai ki.. I' m the only one, who is solely responsible for my mom's dead.. har rooz.. har rooz mai apne aap se sawal karta hu.. ki kyu mai samne hote hue bhi unhe nahi baccha paya.. kyu..? **(in anger)** gussa aata hai mujhe apne aap par.. bohut gussa aata hai**.. ( teary tone)** apko pata hai sir, iss bojh **(burden of guilt)** ki wajh se mai raat raat bhar so nahi pata hu**. ( angry but yet painful tone)** To phir kyu..? kyu sir ..? kyu..? bagwaan ne itne saalo baat mujhe ek aur bojh ka bhagidaar bana diya.. **(yelling in pain)** kyuuuuu...? kyu mai nahi bacha (save) paya apne papa ko.. kyu..? **(both acp sir and daya shocked,and looks** **towards abhijeet with a great jerk in their heads, while abhijeet who is living that painful occuring again, added inbroken tone)** wo waha.. waha dard me tadpte rahe.. aur mai .. mai kuch bhi nhi kar paya Sir.. kuch bhi**..(crying profusely now) . Now after a great silence, where** **only crying voice of abhijeet was heard.. abhijeet initiate his conversation again.. after releasing himself from acp sir's comforting hug and wiping off his tears, said in different tone.**

"lekin aaj mujhse pata chala Sir, ki mai koi relation deserve hi nahi karta.. issliye bagwaan ne mujhse saare relations chin liye.. pehle papa phir maa.. sab kuch chin liya.. mujhse.. **(acp sir and** **daya both are showing their disapproval with their negatively shooking of heads.. Meanwhile, acp sir cupped his face and about to say something, abhijeet freed himself from it smoothly .. by saying, )** nahi sir, accha hi to kiya bagwaan ne.. jo insaan apne rishto ko protect nahi kar sakta.. wo koi relations deserve bhi nahi karta.. nahi karta wo koi rishte deserve.. sahi kiya bagwaan ne, bilkul sahi kiya.. mai kuch bhi deserve nahi karta.. nahi karta mai kuch deserve nahi karta.. nahi karta**..( he keeps on repeating..) **

Tears were also starts flowing down with a fastest pace.. from other two pairs of eyes too.. they never ever saw abhijeet like this before.. totally brokken.. cursing himself for his parents death. When abhijeet again says..

"Sir, daya **(eyeing both )** aap log bhi chale jao meri zindagi se.. chale jao.. mai nahi chahta ki meri wajah se aap logo ko bhi kuch ho jaye.. **(this sentence of abhijeet, notifying them that how much he is scared of loosing his remaining relations too , which he made with a nourishment of love, care, dedication, promises, and many more of long 17 years )** aap logo chale jaiye sir.. please sir chale jaiye.. **he is unbreakably saying so..**

When Acp sir.. instantly hold abhijeet's face with hand.. and says lovingly.. but determined **tone.,**

"hum kahi nahi ja rahe abhijeet.. nahi ja rahe hum kahi.. please tum shant ho jao .." but of no use his condition is like before.. and repeating the same thing " aap log chale jaiye..aap log chale jaiye"

Daya is just starring at abhijeet.. not uttering a single word.. whereas, tears were making their way down from his eyes.. It is the toughest job for Acp pradyuman .. to control his son.. and ease down his pain.. and burden of guilt as well .. but before all this.. to bring his son back to his sense.. is very most important.

**He hold abhijeet with his shoulder firmly .. shakes him with..** " Hum kahi nahi ja rahe abhijeet .. suna tumne .. hum kahi nahi jayenge.." **in high pitch..** having a detemination in it.. Abhijeet lifts his head up.. and looking straight in his eyes of acp sir.. after finding a assurance that they will not leave him alone never .. he broke down and starts crying.. to which Acp sir embraces his son in his hug once more..

In the warmness of his father's secure shell , he is releasing out his all pain.., which he stored somewhere deep inside his heart.., in form of the droplets which were falling down from his eyes.. turning the cloth wet.. he was just crying.. and crying.. don't know how long he remains in that state. After a long, he composed himself but still sobbing. Finding him a bit relaxed, he removes abhijeet from that hug and by gripping his shoulder.. removes his tears.. after cupping his face , **says in meaningful tone :**

"Abhijeet.. beta tum kyu apne aapko in sab ke liye dosh de rahe ho.. haan.. tum apne maa baap ke maut ke zimmedar nahi ho.. beta... to kyu khud to itni takleef de rahe ho.. kyu beta.. tumne to apni puri koshish ki thi na apni maa ko bachane ki .. to phir kyu.. **(abhijeet is about to say something when acp sir stops him .. by his eyes as well shooking his head negatively a bit.. and abhijeet stops while acp sir abides )** abhijeet hum bus koshish ka kar sakte hai.. kyunki jaan lena aur na lena to upar wale ke haath me hota hai , to please tum apne parents ki mout ke liye khud ko zimmedar (responsible) manna chod do.. **(pauses for a while.. continues) **

Aur jaha tak beta tumhare papa ki maut ka sawal hai , tum to uss same bohut chote the na.. **(abhijeet nodded)** to phir batao tum kaise unhe baccha te.. **(acp sir took an another way to make** **abhijeet understand)** achha chalo ek baat batao.. tumhe kuch yaad hai.. wo uss time pe kya bol rahe the.. **(abhijeet gives a affirmative nod) **to kya keh rahe the wo.. ? yahi na ki tum chale jao waha se.. **(abhijeet nodded innocently)** pata hai kyu..? **(abhijeet looks at him confusingly)** kyunki abhijeet, har maa baap ke liye apne baccho ki zindagi unki apni zindagi se bhi badkar hoti hai.. unki jaan to unke baccho me basti hai.. agar unhe zara si bhi takleef ho na.. to maa baap ki jaan nikal jati hai.. wo khud kitni bhi takleef me rahe.. magar apne baccho ko wo har ek khushi dente hai.. jab tak unke bacche khush hote hai.. unhe kissi bhi dard ya takleef se koi farak nahi padhta.. kyunki unke baccho ki khushi ke samne unka dard koi manye nahi hota.. **(abhijeet was listening all this .. with a great concentration)** achha chalo ek aur baat batao..

**(abhijeet passes a questioning look to acp sir, while he continues)** abhijeet tum shreya (that lil shreya) ko apni beti mante ho na**.. ( abhijeet nodded, with a sweet smile on his lips.. which glowed his face too)** usse bohut pyaar karte ho na**.. ( again he shook his head positively**) to ek baat bato.. bagwaan na kare.. par agar tum par koi musibat aaye ya koi tum par attack kare tumhe jaan se marne ke liye.. aur uss time pe shreya bhi tumhare sath hui to **( these words of Acp sir bought a huge jerk in abhijeet's body whole body , which also gave a small shiver.. not only abhijeet infact daya to shocked with acp sir's words.. that "what he is saying..?" ) **tum kya karoge uss samaye (time) **(abhijeet is not in as situation to say anything because he can't even imagine shreya in that situation , So acp sir... tooks the comand and again innitiates his conversation)** tum kissi bhi keemat pe shreya ko bacchana chahoge na.. chahe uske liye tumhe khud ki jaan kyu na dhaw pe lagani padhe.. **( abhijeet give a simple nod with his teary eyes..)** to bus beta.. apke papa ne bhi to aisa hi kiya na.. to isske liye abhijeet tum apne aap ko kyu dosh de.. agar shreya bhi aisa karti to .. tumhe accha lagta.. **(abhijeet denys.., with his pre-occupied teary eyes)** to phir kya tumhare mummy papa ko accha lag raha ho ga..? ki unki maut ke liye tum apne aap ko zimmedar maan rahe ho.. **(abhijeet says nothing ,just hug acp sir as tight as he can) **

Time slips and but abhijeet remains as same as before... after few minutes later he release himself from acp sir's lovingly hug.. and looking relaxed.. which is enough to bring small and soft smile on their lips..

The environment till now turned so bleak and soggy.. so to lighten it.. daya says in complaining tone.. "Sir, ye to galt baat hai**..( both shifts their glace to daya.. in confusion) **aap dono bus baate hi kare ja rahe ho.. koi mare baare me to kuch souch hi nahi raha.. **(making a face just like** **a small kid)** mujhe kitni bhook lag rahi hai.. kissi ko koi phark hi nahi padta.."

This simple complain of daya.. enlighten the mood of both and looking them smiling.. daya to passes a smiles.. as he gets success.. to bring smile in his buddy's face..

"arey daya, bhook to mujhe bhi bohut lagi hai.. aur abhijeet ko bhi.. **(gazing at him, asked)** kyu abhijeet.. tumhe bhi bhook lagi hai na**.. (who replied with a small nod) **to phir chalo daya jao.. kuch banna kar lao.." acp sir said..

"jee sir.. mai bus abhi laya.." **with this he moves towards kitchen.. and when he reached there.. he was shocked.. and slapped himself lightly on head.. on his own sillyness.**

"ye maine kya kiya.. ? josh me keh to diya ki abhi kuch banna ke lata hu.. par mujhe to kuch bhi banna nahi aata.. simple toast hi itni mushkil se bante hai mujhse.. to dinner.. ab kya karega daya... souch.. jaldi souch.. **(getting an idea)** haan bahar se khaana magwa leta hu.. haan yahi thek rahega**.. (he moves towards the hall and fetch his mobile from sofa.., as he threw his phone on sofa in frustation.. because of abhijeet disappearence , and called.. after two rings.. suddenly he disconnects the call)** ye mai kya kar raha tha.. bahar ka khanna to boss to strictly mana hai.. uff abh kya kar.."

**While inside the room..**

"Abhijeet daya ko khana banana aata hai..?" Acp sir asked abhijeet.. who first laughs a bit then replies..

"Sir, daya ko to simple sandwich banna me hi kitna time laga deta hai.. phir bhi kabhi namak zada daal deta hai to .. kabhi kya.. mujhe to dar hai pata nahi aaj ki date me hume dinner nasib bhi hoga ki nahi." **he was laughing softly saying so...**

Smiling face of abhijeet is giving a great sooth to acp sir.. after a long he feels that his son is back in his own form.. when noticed something and says in tension..

"Abhijeet, kya hua.. tumhe dard ho raha hai kya..?" **(who anwered him instantly.. )** "nahi sir .. wo bus**.." (but his expressions were apparently saying that .. yes he is feeling pain , acp sir.. first looks towards the clock and remembers..)** arey haan.. mai to bhul hi gaya... sumit ne bola tha ki tumhe hosh me aate hi .. medicines de de.. par uske liye pehle tumhe kuch khaana padhega .. tab tak tum ek kam kar araam se baith jao**.." saying so.. he made abhijeet sit comfortably.. in half lying position.**

When.. after few minutes.. daya entered inside the room holding a tray.. on which three bowls were decorated.. with his entrance the whole room filled with the mouthwatering aroma of our all famous two minute noddles.. maggie.. acknowledging others that "what's there in dinner for them.."

**Abhijeet.. : (in amazed tone )** "daya, tum ne maggie banayi hai.."

**Daya first looks down at tray.. and reply..in most innocent manner..** " haan to, mujhe bus yahi banana aata hai.." **which urges them to shook their heads.. like they are saying.. "iska kuch nahi ho sakta"**

"haan daya.., par ye to humara dinner hai na.. lekin Acp sir.. unko bhi maggie khilaoge kya .. ab tum.." **abhijeet said in amazed tone.**

"Arey, to kya hua.. mai to maggie hi khaunga.. waise bhi mujhe maggie bohut pasand hai aur aksar raat to dinner me mai yahi khata hu.." **undeliberately said all in one** **go** .. and moves towards daya .. no sooner holds that hot maggie bowl in his hand and turned to settle himself on sofa lying there.. when feels a constant stare on him.. as abhijeet and daya gazing acp sir in complete shock mode.. to which his insight urges him to go down his memory lane of few minutes back.. and rethink what exactly he said.. after getting what he uttered in his extreme excitement.. he closed his eyes .. for a couple of seconds .. opening them.. he slowly turned and says..

"Aise kya dekh rahe ho.. tum dono mujhe.. maggie kya baccho le liye hoti hai.. **(annoyingly)** hum jaiso ke liye nahi.. **(defending himself)** aur waise bhi .. humari job hi aisi hai ki hume ghar wapis aate –aate late ho jata hai.. to uss time me to maggie hi ban sakti hai.."

Duo smiled on Acp sir's explaination.. merely a child who is covering up.. when he uttered his big secret out .. duo nods.. and after clutching their respective bowls.. starts enjoying.. maggie..

Abhijeet in mid took a glance of both Acp sir and daya.. who are totally engrossed in their noodles.. so he also too.. did the same.

And after ending up with their tasty noddles.. acp sir give medicines to abhijeet.. in which daya.. added one tablet of sleeping pill secretly.. which did't go unnoticed by abhijeet's keen eyes..

"Daya, tumhe need ki dawai milane ki koi zaurat nahi hai.. **(daya looks at abhijeet in shock and acp sir turned to daya in confusion plus anger.. while.. abhijeet added further in assuring smile)** mai thek hu ab.."

**Daya.. :** **(strongly)** "nahi, abhijeet.. maine aisa kuch bhi nahi kiya.. aur waise bhi mai kyu milaunga sleep pill tumhari dawai me..?" **trying to covering himself..**

"itne saalo se janta hu mai tumhe daya.. so please, ab tum ye acting karna band karo..".. **abhijeet replied bit annoyingly..**

"Sorry., **(looking down )** abhijeet wo bus mujhe laga ki tumhe relaxation ki zarurat hai to mai wo .. **(notice a tough look of Acp sir.. so added** **in hurry..)** nahi sir., maine sumit se confirm kar liya tha.."**daya said in low tone.**

Abhijeet took his medicines.. and said in straight tone.. to Acp sir.., "Sir, mujhe kal se hi duty join karni hai.." **which is a shock for daya.. but for Acp sir.. he is already having a intuition that this would be there in his way.. so nodded positively.. before daya could react acp sir said..**

"Accha , i think now.. i should leave... **(looking at his wrist watch)** kafi late bhi ho gaya hai.. tum donno apna khayal rakhna.. aur koi bhi problem ho to mujhe call kar dena.. mai aa jaunga.. ab mai chalta hu. Good night.." **And starts treading his steps towards the exit..**

While duo are here, playing a passing game through eyes.. one is passing.. "u say.". other in reply give a bounce back of.. "why me.. ? u.. say.."

Finally abhijeet surrender himself.. and after bunching up his courage.. utters.. "Sir, **(to which acp sir turned, while abhijeet continues hesitantly)** aaj raat aap yahi ruk jaiye.. please"

Acp sir got so please.. after hearing that request.. when daya too said.. "haan sir.. plz ruk jaiyena. **(eyeing abhijeet)** hume accha lagega.."

**Acp Sir replied..** " arey par mai phir kal bureao kaise time pe pohchunga (reach).. kyunki ghar jane me time lagega.. aur being a Acp .. late hona mujhe suit nahi karta.."

"Sir, iss problem ka bhi solution hai humare pass**.."abhijeet pronounced.. also concurrently signaled daya something..** to which daya moves towards the almira standing there.. after unlocking it... pulled out a wrapped big box.. locked back the almira and come back.. forwarded that box to Acp sir.. who hold that box.. in confusion and asked..

"isme kya hai..?"

Daya answered his query happily..

"sir, aap khud hi kholke dekh li jiye.." so acp sir unwrapped that pack.. in confusion.. but a hidded smile is there..

Inside a box. There is formal wear suit for acp sir.. which suits best to his personality.. Acp sir was delighted with the unexcepted present from duo..

"Abhijeet, daya.. ye ..?" **said in amazed tone..**

"haan sir, wo jab mujhe mission pe jana tha.. to usse pehle hum shopping pe gaye the.. kuch saman lena tha .. tab waha humari naraz is suit pe padi **..(gazing at daya.)** jo ki hum dono ko hi bohut pasand aaya.. to humne ye apke le liya .. **(in low tone)** par dene ki himmat hi nahi hui.. aur na hi uss time koi occasion tha , aur na hi koi festival.. jis bahane se hum apko dete**.. (looking down)** to bus.." **abhijeet said .**

"Sir , apne bataya nahi.. apko humara gift kaisa laga" **daya instantly asked Acp sir in excitement.**

Acp sir spread his free hand over the cloth,and says, " bohut accha **,(glancing duo)** aur tum logo ko mujhe kuch bhi dene ye liye, ya kehne ke liye.. sahi samay(time) ka wait karne ki zarurat nahi hai.. **(stressing) **smajhe.." duo shook their respective heads positively.

"Accha abhijeet ab tum lait (lay down) jao.. mai change kar ke aata hu"**saying so daya left the room.. **

Abhijeet lies down like a obedient kid... closing his eyes..

.

.

.

After sometime when daya return.. got a treat for his eyes.. and starts cherishing a beautiful scene which is unfolded in the front of his eyes..

"Abhijeet was sleeping on his bed.. half covered with a white quilt, while Acp sir sitting beside him .. holding his hand, and lovingly starring , in real he is gone down under his memory lane unknowingly"

He smiled sweetly.. in meantime , hurriedly pulled out his cell phone and clicked this moment for his life time journey. After that , he enter inside and slowly calls Acp sir, "Sir."

Who in reply lift his head up..in confusion.. "Sir, abhijeet so gaya.."daya said softly.

And this urges acp sir to take a glance of Abhijeet. Who is looking sooo cute while sleeping.. he nodded.. and stood up from his bed.. and starts tracing his steps towards the exit. Daya finds tensed aura arround him, also he had some querries to ask.. which are nagging him internally. So, he follows him.. and reached hall.

Acp sir stop infront of big frame hanging on wall.. and again drift in his trail of thought process.. like something is piercing him internally.

Daya approches near him.. and asked softly.

"Sir, **(acp sir.. came to present world.. and said .. hmm)** aap kuch pareshan lag rahe hai.. kya baat hai.. ?"

"haan daya, mai abhijeet ko lekar pareshan hu.." **replied by Acp sir in tension.**

**Daya..: (in confusion)** " par kyu Sir..? Abhijeet ab bikul thek hai.. aur waise bhi hum sab hai na uske sath to phir.."

"Manta hu daya hum sab hai uske sath.. aur wo bohut jald hi in sab se bahar aa jayega.. par.." **Acp sir uttered in tension.**

"par kya sir..?" **daya asked earnestly.**

"daya.., jaha tak mai janta hu.. abhijeet ki maa geta nahi thi **(daya shocked, looking towards him** **acp sir added further)** haan daya.. abhijeet ki maa ka naam **'Simran'** tha , aur uski maut to bohut pehle hi hogayi thi.. jab abhijeet bus 2 saal ka hi tha.. aur geta naam ki to maid thi.." **acp sir said.**

For a while there is a great silence., which comes to an halt with the words of acp sir..

"aur agar use pata chala ki jinhe wo apni maa samjhta hai.. jinki maut ke liye wo aaj tak khud ko zimmedar manta aaya hai.. wo ussi maa nahi hai **(exhaling a deep breath)** balki usski maa to kitne saal pehle hi mar chuki hai**... (broken tone)** wo tut jayega daya .. tut jayega**.. (glancing at** **daya)** aur waise bhi daya abhijeet humare samne kitna bhi strong banne ki koshish kar le.. par ye tum bhi bohut acche se jante ho aur mai bhi ki wo utna strong nahi hai jitna ki wo dikhata hai.. **(stretching his right hand palm and while shaking it in vertical position, added further)** abhijeet hi kyu daya.. agar kissi ke bhi ankhoo ke samne uske kissi apne ki maut ho jaye .. to wo uss pal ..uss manzar (scene) ko.. apne ander se kabhi bhi nahi bhula sakta**.. (in** **low tone containing lots of pain in it)** aur daya humare abhijeet ne to apne maa aur baap dono ki hi apni ankho ke samne marte hue dekha hai.. wo jiss dard .. jiss takleef se guzar raha hai .. hum uska andaza bhi nahi laga sakte"

Tears welled up in both pair of eyes.. and a silence gripped the whole hall.. no one is saying anything ..just trying to measure the deepth of abhijeet's pain which he always hides behind his sweet & lively smile and also his glistening eyes which never reflect that how many tears are locked behind his spark.

When a doubt or u can say a question crossed inside his mind, he looked at Acp sir..and asks.. in confusion and frisson..

"Sir, .. aapne abhijeet ko ye kyu nahi bataya ki aap uske papa ke dost hai.. **(happily)** usse kitna accha lagta"

"Nahi daya.., mai usse ye nahi batana chahta.." **acp sir said**

"par kyu sir..?" **daya queried instantly**

"kyunki daya, mai nahi chahta ki abhijeet mujhe ek baap hone ka haq .. wo right.. zabardasti de**..(daya bewildered,** **Acp sir sensed his confusion so added further)** haan daya., agar maine use bata diya ki .. mai aur pramod bohut accha dost the.. uss time pe to wo ye sunne shayad bohut kush ho.. par baadme.. jab bhi mai usse kuch bhi karne ke liye bolu .. especially off duty.. to usse wo kaam karna padhega**.. (daya was about to say something , when acp sir answers his unspoken question, with a soft smile on his face)** manta hu daya wo waise bhi meri sari baate manta hai.. par tab shayad wo iss liye meri baat mane kyunki mai usse papa ka dost hu.. jo mai bilkul nahi chahta daya**.. (in meaningful tone)** mai nahi chahta (want) ki wo mujhe koi bhi haq zabar dasti de, ye kissi relation.. ye kissi aur ki wajah se compelled hoke de.. balki mai chahta hu ki wo khud apne dil se mujhe sare rights de.. mai usspe koi boundation nahi laga na chahta.. **(gazing at daya)** jaise aab tak tum dono karte aaye ho... bus waise hi sab chalta rahe... meri saari bate mante rahna.. **(naughtily)** aur kabhi kabhi gusse me bureao chod kar chale jana.. aur wo abhijeet.. **(laughing softly)** jab man kare resign ki copy mere hatho me pakdha kar chale jata tha.. **(in fake anger)** jitna muhje wo criminals pareshan nahi karte .. usse kai guna zada tum dono pareshan kar dete ho mujhe.."

Daya giving a embracing looking to that acp sir also smiling sweetly.. when his cell phone interupt them. Acp sir took out his phone and after taking a glance of the caller ID.. attaches to his ears.. Meanwhile, he walked few steps far from that part of frame. Acp sir was talking to the person of other side ,while daya moves towards the Abhijeet's room.. to check him.

He creeps inside the room , reaches near him nd found him sleeping peacefully smiles.. adjust his hand under the quilt.. and also switching on the AC .. while adjusting the temperature, utters..

"Boss ko bhi AC zarur chahiye hota hai.. chahe kitni bhi tabiyat kharab ho.." smiles and leaves from there after keep the AC remote on table.

After reaching hall, noticed that Acp sir is disconnecting the call.. daya steps near him and ask..

"sir , kisska phone tha itni raat ko..?" **daya asked**

"Important call thi daya .. mujhe jaana hoga.. issi waqt" **acp sir said in tension**.

Daya noticed the scar of tension on Acp sir's face ... so he couldn't resist himself to questioning **Acp Sir,** " Sir, kya baat hai aap kafi pareshan lag rahe hai.. ? koi baat hai to aap mujhe baata sakte hai"

"Nahi daya, aisi koi baat nahi hai..aur waise bhi tum dono ko nahi bataunga to aur kisse bataunga**.. (resting his hand on daya's shoulder, says) **tum tension mat lo.. mai chalta hu.. aur koi bhi problem hogi to tumhe call kar dunga.. (smiling) thek hai.." acp sir said, while daya nodded.

He took his coat from chair's back.. and moves towards the exist.. when stopped and turn..

"Daya, tension mat lo abhijeet raat ko tumhe pareshan nahi karega.. wo ab subah hi uthega.. (smiles) accha good night kyal rakhna .. apna bhi aur uska bhi.." saying so he completely exited from DUO HOME.

While , daya is standing in mid of hall in shock, in confusion.. he just trying to get what Acp sir said few minutes before.. "wo ab subah hi uthega" what does it means.. after thinking of few few seconds.. he smiled " matlab Acp Sir ne Abhijeet to neend ki dawai de di"

He locked the main door and made his way towards the Abhijeet's room.. finding him sleeping .. he settle himself on couch.. holding a suspensive novel in his hand..and starts reading.. in meantime, when he drifted in deep sleep he himself was unaware of that.

.

.

.

A new morning came.. embracing lots of new hopes.. new engeries in it. Sun rises from behind the white clouds.. symbolising that the dark of pain , hurt , and loss.. is now going to scatter.. and a morning of love, happiness and presents is on the way to your door.. open it and welcome the new morning of your life.. which give you so much please that you forget your bitter past.

Sun rays sluggishly starts peeping inside the room.. where a man having a chocolaty touch to his complexion sleeping on white bed.. also covered with a same white quilt.. cuddling a pillow in his arms. Looking sooo cute like a kid.. whereas , a small smile present on his face.. adding to his charm.

And on other side, a well build man as well present in the same room.. lying on sofa.. resting his legs one leg on table and other was tangling down. Falling fringe on his forehead giving a touch of cute little boy.. And a half open book was present on his chest acknowledging others that the man slept while going through a book. A sweet smile is also present their in his face.. seems that both are landed on same dream land together.

No one can guess that these two peoples are the most recognised officers of MUMBAI CID. When, the sun rays succeed in disturbing the sleep of the man who is lying on bed.. because in this task .. soft and light cool breeze also accompanied it.

The man starts rubbing his eyes., and subsequently also trying to stop the cruel rays.. which are not doing mercy on him . At last , he surrendered himself infront of the adamant rays and sat on bed in irritation.. scanning around .. his eyes stopped at couch. Where his buddy.. trying to find something in his sleep.. by spreading his hand on either sides.. but what he don't know..? . In confusion he stood from his bed.. slowly reaches near his couch.. and starts looking here and there.. trying to conclude that what he was finding.. when his eyes stuck on the blanket lying down haphazardly.. he smiled while shaking his head disappointly.. picked up the blanket and lovingly covers him softly so that his buddy's sleep won't get disturb.

And after that took a glance of hanging clock which is showing 6:30 in the morning. So he had much enough time.. shifted his gaze to daya.. who by now.. clutched that blanket tightly.. as he is feeling a bit cold.

"sone deta hu.. raat ko bhi pata nahi kab soya hoga.." saying so abhijeet moves towards the window.. closed them tightly.. so that the breez won't enter and disturb his buddy's peacefull sleep.

And also covered them with curtains too.. and murmured . "abhi to time hai.. nasta ready kar deta hu tab tak." Starts treading his footsteps towards his way to kitchen.

Puts a pan on stove.. and about to turn on the gas.. when stopped with a familiar voice..

"kya kar rahe ho yaha..?" **a bit higher pitch and a shade of anger was also present in that.**

"Mar gaye**".. escaped from abhijeet's mouth.. in very low tone.. but replys in casually, **" kuch nahi daya wo bus .. tu soo raha tha na .. to bus breakfast ready kar raha tha.. **(with a little** **laugh)** aur kya karunga mai kitchen me"

"aur tumhe kissne permission di kitchen me enter karne ki" **daya said in straight tone.**

**While turning on the gas stove.. abhijeet utters**, " arey, isme permission ki kya baat hai.. ye humara ghar hai.. to phir **.. (in confusion)** isme permission ki baat kaha se aa gayi.. aur kisse leni hai permission"

"mujh se.. **(abhijeet turned in confusion, while daya added in same tone) **mujh se leni padhegi tumhe permission.. and till yet i didn't granted you any kinda permission to do any household chores"

"daya par.." **abhijeet is going to say something when cutted by daya .. in harsh tone.., **" dekho abhijeet.. Acp sir ne tumhe bureao aane ke liye clean chit de di hai.. it doesn't meant that ki mai bhi tumhe puri freedom de di hai.. samjhe**.. (stressing)** jab tak tum puri tarah se thek nahi ho jate.. koi bhi kaam karne ki zarurat nahi hai.. is this clear..?"

Abhijeet sadly hanged his head down .. when daya again added in same tone.. , "abhi tum apne room me jao .. ready ho jao bureao ke liye.. **(waringly)** lekin haan jab mai na bulau (call) niche mat aana .. aur rest karna.. **(gazing on him)** thek hai..?"

Abhijeet nodded sadly and with soft baby steps .. starts ascending his steps towards his room.. while daya grumbled till then abhijeet reached his room. After that a victory smile crept on his lips. Afterwards .. he shift himself to the stove and starts preparing breakfast. Somehow he completed his task and goes to call abhijeet. Pushes the door inside.. and found abhijeet sitting on bed with annoying expressions, he smiled on him first then covered his face with angry expressions.. says.., " breakfast ready hai.. niche aa jao.. mai shower leke aaa hu tab tak.."

Abhijeet just nodded with out taking a single glimpse of him.. and daya leave from there. Which gives a chance to murmur.., " meri thodi tabiyat kya kharab ho gayi.. bus sahab ke lectures starts.. abhijeet ye a karo.. yaha kya kar rahe ho.. lete raho.. rest karo.. (irritatedly) arey kitna rest.. nahi hota mujhse rest.." he moved out from room and reaches near dinning table to have his breakfast.. otherwise daya will again start his another lecture on skipping it.

While, he settle himself on chair present there.. when without letting him learn his mind goes down deep in his memory lane..

"**tumhare samne tumhari maa ko marunga aur tum kuch nahi kar paoge abhijeet.. kuch nahi.."laughing voice of raka and his few words starts revolving inside his head..**

"**beta tum jaoo.. jao yaha se.." his father's voice soaked in pain..**

And the most heart wrenching occurring starts displaying infront of his eyes.. which leads tears to flow out..

"**beta tumne to puri koshish ki this na.. and you are not responsible for the dead of our parents" acp sir's voice full of confidence in it.**

In meantime, daya after dressing up.. came and found abhijeet in deep thought.. and his facial expression giving a hint that what exactly he is thinking right now.

"abhijeet kyu tum baar baar un sabke bare me souch rahe ho.. manta hu ki wo sab bulana itna assan nahi hai.. par tum tension mat lo mai hu na tumhare sath.. Acp sir hai.. hum sab hai na.. tum bohut jald hi sab kuch bhul jaoge.." daya's pov.

Coming out of his trail of thought.. he added in lively tone. And in a bit higher pitch **(so that abhijeet jumps out from his painful shell ) . **, "Arey haan boss, wo na Acp sir ko koi urgent kaam aa gaya tha .. to wo raat ko hi chale gaye the.."

Sudden and high pitched voice of daya help's abhijeet to jump in present world leaving his past back. While , shifting his gaze to daya.. , " ohhh.. tabhi souchu Acp sir dikh nahi rahe**.. (in** **amusing tone)** aur unke ghar me hote hue.. tum itni derr (late) se kaise aa rahe ho... time dekhne ki zarurat hai sahab ko.."** abhjeet said signaling towards the clock.. **

"Arey boss, tum tension mat lo.. tumhari wajah se thoda faiyda (benefit) muhje bhi mil raha hai.." **daya uttered instantly by raising his eyebrows and also sat on chair.**

"Faiyda kaisa faida..".. **abhijeet fires back him.. by serving the breakfast in two plates.**

"wo kya hai na.. abhijeet.. tumhari tabiyat thek nahi hai.. to Acp sir ne bola hai ki bureao aram se aana.. jab thek lage**.. (looking at abhijeet )** to hua na isme mera bhi fayida**" after saying all this soo innocently.. daya stufffed the sandwich in his mouth.**

"ohh to ye baat hai.. **(teasingly)** par mai sahab ko bata du.. ki aisa kuch nahi hone wala.. mai Acp sir se keh dunga ki.. Sir , mai to kabka ready ho gaya tha.. par ye daya hi tha jo itni late kar raha tha" **abhijeet said.. and drag his plate near him.**

"waise iska bhi solution hai mere pass.. **(abhijeet bewildered, daya added)** mai sir se bol dunga ki.. Sir abhijeet ki tabiyat morning me acchanak kharab ho gayi thi.. aur Sir aap to isse jante hai na.. he is always reckless towards his health **(said with a evil smile)** bus phir Sir..mujhe nahi balki tumhe dantenge**.. (smirking)** to kaisa laga mera idea.. acchaa hai na.. thank you.. thank you.."

Abhijeet was dumbstuck.. what an evil game daya is planning.. he instantly utters, "daya **(pointing his forefinger towards him..)** tum aisa kuch bhi nahi karoge.. kaan kholke sunlo"

"par mai to aisa hi karne wala hu.. tumhe kya laga mai bhul gaya kal jo tumne kiya.. aur tumhe isstni asaani se maaf kar diya.. mujhe bina bataya bahar jane ke liye.. no ways Mr. Abhijeet.. aisa nai hai.. aur tumhe ab as a punishment.. you will get Acp Sir's Big Scold.." **daya uttered with a big evil smile on his face.**

" aur tum kuch nahi karoge." **Abhijeet asked innocently.. with a hope that he will safe him from that.**

"karunga na boss**..(abhijeet looking at him impatiently, daya added in hurry)** uss moment ko fully enjoyyyy..." **saying so in friction of second.. he stood from chair and atart running..**

Here abhijeet too jump down from chair and ran behind him .. in meantime some words are coming out .. , " daya ruk tojhe mai bata hu.. ki enjoy kaise karte hai.."

"Boss tum pehle mujhe pakdo too.."daya replied while running.

After sometime of their marathon .. they sat on couch with a thud.. breathing heavily.. when they gaze met with each other .. and sooner burst into a great laughter..

The home which was so dull from last few days... but seems like eternity.. now filled with livelyness.., soothing laughs.., silent promises .., pleasures.., last but not the least.. with assurance and confident that.. now their life soon will be back on track..

"**When we first talked to each other**

**I knew we would always be friends.**

**Our friendship has kept on growing**

**And I'll be here for you to the end.**

**You listen when I have problem**

**And help me dry the tears from my face.**

**You take away any sorrow**

**And put happiness in its place.**

**We cantforget the fun we've had**

**Laughing till our faces turn blue.**

**Talking of things only we find funny **

**People**** think we're insane –If they only knew!**

**I guess this is my way of saying thanks **

**For catching me when I fall.**

**Thanks once again for being such a good friend **

**And being here with me through it all"**

**Soo guys.. hows the chapter.. tthakk gaye.. to thek hai rest kar lo.. because dnt know when parii will return back.. because.. shhh.. kissi ko batana nahi... when i was writting this chapter.. my di and bhai.. saw me.. and in my home no one knows that.. me writes fiction stories.. so parii is having doubt.. ki parii wapis aayegi bhi ki nahi..**

**And yeah soorryyyyyyyyy to u alll parii ne aap sabko bohut tang kiya na... and thank you ki aap log ne hume jhela... hehe..**

**Chalo byee...**

**Tc...**

**Keep smiling.. be happy.. stay blessed..**

**Your's parii...**


End file.
